La Guerre des Étoiles
by MissTink
Summary: ¤Chapitre 11¤ Ma meilleure amie est fâchée contre moi. Mon petit ami est jumelé avec la Fée Carabosse pour un travail, et pas moi. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache des choses. Est-ce que ma vie pourrait empirer? La réponse est oui... - Annabelle
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde! Pour les pas vite vite, on (et oui, nous sommes bien deux!) va vous expliquer comment notre histoire fonctionne en gros. Chaque chapitre a deux parties, la première narrée par Annabelle Pearson (écrite par Misstick) et la deuxième narrée par Virginia Pearson (écrite par Tinkerbell7). Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ce sont deux soeurs qui entrent à Poudlard pour leur sixième année. On vous laisse découvrir le reste! 

  


* * *

La guerre des étoiles 

Chapitre 1 

Vivement l'été! 

  
Enfin, on est rendu à la gare! J'esquisse un mouvement pour aller m'installer dans le train et mettre fin aux pleurnichages de ma mère, mais je me suis réjouie trop vite.   
  
-Nous y voilà mes chéries, dit-elle en pleurant presque.   
  
C'est pathétique. Je fais partie d'une famille pathétique. Une mère qui pleure tout le temps, une soeur jumelle identique, physiquement à moi, psychologiquement à ma mère, et un père... assez normal, d'après moi. Ma soeur, Virginia, se jette au cou de notre mère, pleurnichant elle aussi.   
  
-Ne pleure pas, ma petite maman...   
  
Je voudrais mourir. Je roule mes yeux au ciel, m'efforçant pour avoir l'air de ne pas connaître ces deux-là. C'est assez dur, puisque c'est mon portrait craché qui me fait honte. Ma mère se relève, ainsi que ma soeur.   
  
-Passe une bonne année, Virginia, dit-elle. Toi aussi, Annabelle.   
  
Je lui adresse au petit salut alors qu'elle retourne vers l'auto, dans le stationnement. Je me crois sauve, que je pourrai enfin me rendre au train et revoir mes amies, mais ce n'est pas encore fini. Comble de malheur, Virginia s'approche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras en me souhaitant une bonne année. Je ne bouge pas, espérant qu'elle va me lâcher un de ces jours. Finalement, elle desserre son étreinte et s'en va. Je soupire, soulagée, et me met à la recherche de mes amies.   
  
Je sais d'avance où elles m'attendront. On se rencontre à chaque place, chaque année. En montant dans le train, je vois du coin de l'oeil Virginia qui étreint un de ses amis. Philippe. Je le connais de vue. Il est pas mal beau, mais pas de mon genre. Il est trop... souriant pour moi.   
  
J'arrive enfin au dernier compartiment à la gauche du dernier wagon. Je sais d'avance que mes amies seront à l'intérieur. Je fais glisser la porte coulissante et, comme je m'y attendais, elles sont là.   
  
-Salut, me dit la grande rousse.   
  
C'est Jade McDuff. Elle a les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant coupés aux épaules, et les yeux vert émeraude. Sa chatte blanche, Samara, est couchée sur ses genoux, endormie. Jade est une adepte de la divination. Si vous la rencontrez un jour, surtout, continuez à marcher, parce que dès que quelqu'un s'arrête assez longtemps pour lui parler, elle lui dévoile sans attendre tout son futur proche. C'est assez énervant, surtout qu'il n'y en a pas deux mots qui sont vrais.   
  
En face de Jade, une blondinette est cachée derrière un roman, Artemis Fowl. Je donne un coup dans son livre, ce qui ne manque pas de lui faire lever vers moi un regard furieux. Magara déteste quand je lui fais ça. Magara Parius est la troisième fille de notre petit groupe. Ses cheveux, blonds pâles, sont toujours ramassés en haut de sa nuque, si bien que, des six ans que je l'ai connue, je n'ai jamais su leur longueur. Ses yeux noisette, toujours cachés par ses lunettes, sont en permanence en train de lire un livre moldu. On la mettrait sur le dos d'un dragon qu'elle ne lâcherait pas son roman du jour.   
  
Je m'écrase sur la banquette à coté de Mag.   
  
-Salut les filles! Je viens de me débarrasser de la fée Carabosse. C'était long et éprouvant.   
  
La fée Carabosse est le surnom que nous donnons à ma soeur. Elle ne le sait pas, mais j'ai découvert qu'elle et ses amis me surnommaient Miss Pince-Sans-Rire. Je ne vois pas l'insulte...   
  
-Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé, cet été, dit Jade en fouillant dans son sac.   
  
Mag daigne enfin poser son livre pour regarder Jade. Cette dernière sort un grimoire tout poussiéreux, noir comme la nuit, dont les pages ont l'air de ne tenir qu'à un fil.   
  
-C'est du bois pour le feu, ce truc? je demande.   
-Mais non, Anna, c'est un grimoire, réplique la rousse en me passant le livre.   
  
Magara se penche vers moi alors que j'examine la couverture. En lettres dorées, il est écrit Grimoire Noir de Magie Noire.   
  
-Où as-tu trouvé ça? demande Magara.   
-C'est mon père qui me l'a donné en cadeau, pour la rentrée. Il y a dedans des multitudes de différentes formules et potions que personne ne connaît.   
-Autrement dit, des munitions de plus contre les Gryffondor.   
  
Depuis la première année à Poudlard, ma soeur et moi sommes en guerre. Nos deux groupes s'échangent des sortilèges plus fous les uns que les autres. Un de nos plus beaux coups, jusqu'à maintenant, est quand nous leur avons donné des oreilles de lapin, l'année dernière, à Pâques. Malheureusement, ils ont répliqué pas mal vite. Mais cette année, avec le grimoire, nous serons imbattables!   
  
-Oui, mais il faudra faire attention, continue Jade. Il faut battre ta soeur et ses amis, mais quand même pas les tuer. Certains sorts de ce grimoire sont assez dangereux. Si nous jetons un sort irréversible aux Gryffondors, on va être dans le trouble, pire que d'habitude. Il va falloir faire très attention à ce qu'on utilise.   
  
Le discours de Jade jette un froid dans le compartiment. C'est sûr, il faut montrer aux Gryffondors qu'on est les plus forts, mais dans le fond, j'aime quand même ma soeur, et je n'ai pas l'intention de la tuer, pour le moment. Je dis bien dans le fond. Très loin dans le fond, mais dans le fond quand même.   
  
Alors que nous ruminons ces sombres pensées, la porte du compartiment s'entrouvre. Nous tournons toutes la tête vers la source du bruit, mais il n'y a personne. Jade se lève pour refermer la porte, mais trébuche et s'affale de tout son long en poussant un cri de mort. Magara se lève à son tour, enjambe le corps de la rouquine et prend dans ses bras un chat noir tout tremblant.   
  
-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, nous dit-elle en s'éclipsant dans le couloir.   
  
Je me baisse et aide Jade à se relever, retenant un éclat de rire. Elle s'assied sur le banc, le visage blanc comme un drap. Alors que son visage reprend des couleurs normales, nous entendons des éclats de voix venant du compartiment en face du notre. Jade et moi nous levons d'un bond et rejoignons Magara, qui est en train de parler calmement avec ma soeur et ses amis. Quand nous arrivons, une blondinette du nom de Lia, le visage rouge tomate, crie à tue-tête :   
  
-Nos sorts valent beaucoup mieux que vos petits sortilèges de chant!   
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar, je me le demande. Jade se met alors de la partie.   
  
-Je crois que vous allez être surpris cette année, mes chers...   
-J'aimerais bien voir ça, réplique Anthony, un gars aux cheveux affreusement plats.   
-On peut s'arranger, dis-je en fixant ma soeur. Je vous lance un pari. Durant toute l'année, nos deux groupes se lancent des sortilèges. Celui qui lance le plus fort gagne.   
-Et qu'est-ce que nous allons gagner ? me demande ma soeur, arrogante.   
  
Je fais mine de réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre :   
  
-La fierté de savoir qu'on est le meilleur groupe de Poudlard.   
-Pas besoin d'un pari pour savoir qu'on est les meilleurs!, raille Morganne, la fille avec les cheveux les plus longs que j'ai jamais vus.   
-On va voir ce qu'on va voir, réplique Magara, pensant évidemment à notre grimoire.   
-Nous acceptons le défi!, lance Philippe. Mais nous devons vous trouver une sentence adéquate...   
-D'accord, dit Jade. Le groupe gagnant a le droit de demander au groupe perdant de faire une seule chose. N'importe quoi, mais juste une. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous allons vous demander...   
  
Nous leur tournons le dos et retournons dans notre compartiment, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte complètement. Je me retourne vers Jade.   
  
-Juste une chose ? Tu sais bien qu'on va gagner, pourquoi juste une chose ?   
  
Jade me fixe de ses yeux émeraude.   
  
-On a une année au complet pour y penser. Il va falloir trouver LA chose qui va les humilier comme ils n'ont jamais été humiliés auparavant.   
  
Je pense à la fois où j'avais fait danser ma soeur sur une table de la Grande Salle. À cette pensée, j'éclate de rire.   
  
-Tu penses à la fois où tu avais fait danser Virginia ? me demande Magara sans se retourner.   
  
Mon rire s'étouffe dans ma gorge.   
  
-Comment l'as-tu deviné ?   
-Tu fais la même chose à chaque mois. C'est la seule chose qui puisse te faire rire si fort.   
  
Un nouveau rire me monte à la gorge alors que je pense à cette scène mémorable. Autour de moi, Mag est retournée dans son livre, et Jade est absorbée dans la lecture du grimoire. J'appuie ma tête contre la fenêtre et regarde le paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Le soleil avait baissé dans l'horizon avant que quelqu'un ne parle dans notre compartiment.   
  
-ICI ! hurle Jade en pointant un endroit dans le grimoire.   
  
Je fais un bond d'au moins deux mètres, et me retourne vers la source de mon dérangement.   
  
-Avertis-moi, avant de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! je siffle entre mes dents.   
-Regardez, dit la rouquine en m'ignorant totalement. J'ai trouvé un sort parfait à faire aux Gryffondors. En plus, il est assez simple pour qu'ils trouvent l'antidote eux-mêmes.   
  
Ravalant ma fureur, je me penche vers mon amie et lis ce qu'elle montre du doigt. Changement de voix : choisissez deux personnes et faites-leur un échange de voix.   
  
-C'est parfait ! je m'écrie. On échange la voix de la fée Carabosse et de Philippe ! Elle va avoir une voix de ténor, et lui, une de soprano. C'est parfait ! Et ils peuvent aller chez Pomfresh, elle va leur arranger ça en deux temps trois mouvements.   
  
Mon excitation gagne vite mes amies. Nous décidons de passer à l'acte le soir-même. Le sortilège est simple et se fera en peu de temps. Demain matin, nous rirons bien.   
  
Je me lève pour aller voir si nous arrivons bientôt, quand le train arrête brusquement. Perdant l'équilibre, je tombe sur Magara et me cogne la tête sur le mur. En me massant le crâne, je me relève et vois que nous sommes rendus à la gare. Jade, riant dans sa barbe, me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du train. Un fois sur le quai, nous voyons au loin Hagrid qui crie aux premières années de le rejoindre. Je soupire. Enfin, je suis chez moi...   
  


* * *

  
-Nous y voilà mes chéries, dit une voix émue derrière moi.   
  
C'est Nathalie Pearson, ma mère. Enfin, je devrais dire notre mère vu que je partage beaucoup de choses avec ma soeur, même mon apparence physique. Eh oui, nous sommes jumelles, jumelles identiques même! Nous serions impossible à démêler si Annabelle n'avait pas l'oeil droit vert et le gauche bleu et surtout si elle était un peu plus... vivante.   
  
Je regarde ma mère qui tente d'essuyer une larme furtivement. Même si elle pleure à tous nos départs pour Poudlard, ça me brise le coeur de la voir ainsi. Je dépose ma lourde valise sur le sol dallé du quai 9¾ et je la serre très fort dans mes bras.   
  
-Ne pleure pas ma petite maman...   
  
Elle me répond en me souriant tendrement et en replaçant une mèche rebelle de mes longs cheveux noirs. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçcois Annabelle rouler des yeux en soupirant. Elle ne changera jamais.   
  
-Passe une bonne année Virginia, me dit maman. Toi aussi Annabelle!   
  
Et elle repart vers l'automobile moldue, qui l'attend dans le stationnement de la gare. Je me tourne vers Annabelle qui se tient toujours aussi droite, valise en main.   
  
-Bon, et bien... passe une bonne année! dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.   
  
Elle est restée de marbre. Un glaçon n'aurait pas été aussi froid. J'ai tôt fait de me dégager, sous son regard transperçant. Je reste plantée là, à attendre un petit mot gentil de sa part, mais autant demander à un sourd et muet. Je pars donc vite vers le train à la recherche de mes amis.   
  
Regarde à gauche, regarde à droite, personne. Je pousse un soupir avant que quelqu'un me rentre dedans.   
  
-Aïe! dis-je en me frottant les côtes.   
-Tiens, tiens. Si ce n'est pas Virginia Pearson...   
  
Je lève ma tête pour apercevoir Philippe Austin, un de mes meilleurs ami.   
  
-Philippe! je crie en m'élançant dans ses bras.   
-Du calme petite fée, tu va défaire ma coiffure..., me dit-il en riant.   
  
Je le regarde. Durant l'été, il a pris plusieurs formes bien placés et un bronzage étonnant, ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux verts et son air espiègle. Il porte un t-shirt vert, un short et des sandales. De plus, il a mis des lunettes fumées dans ses cheveux blond paille coiffés en bataille, ce qui lui donne un petit air sexy.   
  
-Toujours aussi moqueur, lui dis-je en souriant.   
-Toujours aussi adorable! réplique-t-il en passant son bras par-dessus mon épaule.   
  
Je me sens bien, enveloppé dans son odeur de vanille. Un peu plus et je me mettrais à ronronner.   
  
-Viens, on va aller rejoindre les autres! me dit-il avec un sourire qui en ferait baver plus d'une.   
  
Malgré toutes les rumeurs, Philippe et moi serons toujours amis, rien d'autre. Pas d'histoire d'amour entre nous. Nada. Je le connais trop bien pour que le déclic se fasse. Pour moi, il est comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu.   
  
Nous entrons dans le dernier compartiment à droite du wagon. Tout le monde est là : Morganne, Lia et Anthony.   
  
-Quand on parle du loup! raille Anthony.   
-On parle de moi? demande Philippe en affichant une mine réjouie.   
  
Anthony Jenkins, meilleur ami de Philippe. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Ils vont jusqu'à voler ensemble (il est batteur dans l'équipe des Gryffondor avec Phil), dans une parfaite symbiose d'ailleurs. Pourtant, on jurerait qu'il ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Anthony est de taille moyenne, il a des cheveux noirs plus pâles que les miens qui cachent toujours ses yeux d'un noir tout aussi magnifique. Ses yeux, bon sang! Je me demande pourquoi il s'obstine à les cacher tant ils sont beaux! Mais il est comme ça Anthony, timide et réservé.   
  
-Pas du tout..., dit Lia d'une voix chantante.   
  
Ça c'est Lia Moore. En fait, Lia n'est qu'un diminutif de Lilian mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui le savent, car elle préfère garder ça pour elle. Lia a les cheveux blond doré comme le sable et les yeux bleu azur comme la mer. Elle se les est fait couper l'an passé après une rage de changement et maintenant, ses cheveux lui arrivent aux oreilles (qu'elle a fait percer), ce qui lui va à ravir. J'aime beaucoup Lia, elle sourit et rit tout le temps! Par contre, il y a des fois ou elle cesse complètement de parler et dans ces moments, on sait qu'il vaut mieux la laisser dans la bulle qu'elle se crée avec des pinceaux et un piano. C'est l'artiste de Gryffondor.   
  
-Venez vous asseoir! nous dit Morganne, qui tient son chat sur ses genoux.   
  
Morganne Smith. Que pourrais-je bien dire de Morganne? C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle et moi, on se confie tout. Toutes les deux, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Elle a les plus longs cheveux que j'ai vu (ils lui arrivent carrément en bas du dos!) et ils sont d'un brun noisette, comme ses yeux. Elle est très jolie mais elle n'aime pas trop qu'on le lui rappelle. Morganne est joyeuse à sa façon, c'est-à-dire qu'elle fait un demi sourire lorsqu'elle est satisfaite et un vrai grand sourire quand elle est heureuse. Malheureusement, ça ne lui arrive pas très souvent de nous révéler ses belles dents blanches. Morganne est une orpheline gardée par l'orphelinat moldu Wimbledon, et n'a jamais su qui sont ses vrais parents. D'ailleurs, elle les cherche encore; elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner. La seule chose qu'elle ait gardé d'eux est un petit médaillon qu'elle porte toujours sur elle. Sa plus grande joie, c'est Osiris, son chat noir. Elle l'a élevé elle-même et il la suit comme son ombre à présent.   
  
-Alors petite fée, comment va Mlle Pince-Sans-Rire? me demande Anthony pendant que je m'assieds à côté de Lia.   
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde m'appelle petite fée. Au début, c'était Blanche Neige, car nous avons une certaine ressemblance apparemment mais maintenant, c'est rendu petite fée. Enfin, je ne me plains pas, Annabelle a écopé de Mlle Pince-Sans-Rire!   
  
-Aussi bien que possible! je réponds. En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée puisqu'elle a passé tout son été enfermée dans sa chambre...   
-Pourquoi? me demande Lia, étonnée.   
-Je ne sais pas, sûrement encore un de ses projets macabres...   
-Eh bien, on dirait qu'on a pêché la bonne jumelle! rit Philippe.   
  
Nous éclatons tous d'un rire joyeux.   
  
-Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait de vos vacances? je demande à mes amis.   
-J'ai été chez ma tante en Hollande! me répond Anthony.   
-J'ai passé mon été dans un camp de moldus, à jouer dans un orchestre, dit Lia à son tour.   
-Pas grand chose de mon côté...   
-Ne me dis pas que tu as passé tout ton été à lire tes bouquins sur le bord du lac de cet orphelinat! s'exclame Lilian.   
  
Morganne répond avec un simple haussement d'épaules.   
  
-Quant à moi, j'ai rencontré une personne fantastique, répond Philippe avec les yeux brillants.   
-Tu veux dire UNE personne..., j'ajoute malicieusement.   
-Et toute une! Il n'en existe pas deux comme celle-là mes amis!   
  
Anthony lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demande Lia curieuse.   
-Rien, nous nous sommes quittés, car elle devait retourner à Beauxbâtons.   
-Triste destin..., commente Morganne d'un ton calme en regardant Osiris sortir du compartiment.   
-C'est quoi son petit nom? je demande, moqueuse.   
-Alice, répond Phil très sérieusement avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.   
-T'en fais pas mon vieux, pense à tout ce que nous allons faire cette année..., l'encourage Anthony.   
  
Un sourire malicieux apparaît sur le visage de Philippe.   
  
-D'ailleurs..., dit il, j'ai trouvé plein de bonnes idées pour nos très chers Serpentard...   
  
Et voilà, c'est reparti! Chaque année, on se livre à une bataille sans merci contre les amis de ma très chère soeur. L'année dernière, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec des oreilles de lapins pour Pâques. De courte durée, vu le sortilège que nous leurs avons lancé, qui les obligeait à nous dire toute la vérité (excellente idée de Anthony). Je me demande ce qui va se passer cette année... Et surtout, surtout, c'est hors de question que je danse encore une fois sur une chanson de Mary Poppins affublée d'une paire de claquettes devant toute la Grande Salle!   
  
-Des écureuils! hurle Lia en se tenant les côtes pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.   
  
Je sors brutalement de ma rêverie. Tout le monde rit dans le compartiment, même Morganne.   
  
-Des quoi? je demande, perplexe.   
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot de plus, que la porte coulissante s'ouvre devant une fille blonde au regard sans aucune expression : Magara Parius, amie d'Annabelle. Tout va bien jusqu'à temps que mon regard glisse vers la touffe de poils noirs quelle tient dans ses bras. Oh non, faites que ce soit une simple touffe ordinaire...   
  
-Ceci vous appartient? demande-t-elle d'une voix sèche en montrant Osiris.   
  
La troisième guerre mondiale approche à grands pas... Philippe la toise un moment avant de sortir, moqueur :   
  
-Tu vole des chats maintenant, Boucle d'or?   
-Désolée, je suis allergique aux chats qui ressemblent trop à leur maître...   
  
Morganne se lève pour aller prendre calmement son chat. Pas du tout imitée par Lia...   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, sale vipère? dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.   
-Mais rien du tout, réplique Magara, son visage ne trahissant aucun sentiment.   
-Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller sinon..., vocifère Philippe.   
-Sinon quoi? demande Magara d'un ton moqueur. Vous allez me jeter un de vos minables sorts de l'année passée?   
  
Si je n'étais pas aussi gentille, je la tuerais de mes propres mains. Mais, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Magara est rejointe par ses deux acolytes: ma soeur et une rouquine, Jade McDuff.   
  
-Nos sorts valent beaucoup mieux que vos petits sortilèges de chant! crie Lia, toute rouge.   
-Quand même..., je murmure, en me remémorant ma danse inoubliable, devant le regard amusé de Anthony.   
  
Un petit sourire apparaît sur la bouche de Jade.   
  
-Je crois que vous allez être surpris cette année, mes chers...   
-J'aimerais bien voir ça! réplique Anthony, moqueur.   
-On peut s'arranger, dit Annabelle en me fixant des ses yeux de couleurs différentes. Je vous lance un pari. Durant toute l'année, nos deux groupes se lancent des sortilèges. Celui qui lance le plus fort gagne.   
  
Je déteste quand elle joue à ça avec moi. Je me lève tranquillement pour lui répondre sèchement :   
  
-Et qu'est-ce que nous allons gagner ?   
  
Un sourire moqueur barre le visage horrible de ma soeur. Bon, pas si horrible, elle est quand même ma réplique toute crachée !   
  
-La fierté de savoir qu'on est le meilleur groupe de Poudlard.   
-Pas besoin d'un pari pour savoir qu'on est les meilleurs! raille Morganne.   
-On va voir ce qu'on va voir, réplique Magara, sur un ton de défi.   
-Nous acceptons le défi! lance Philippe. Mais nous devons vous trouver une sentence adéquate...   
-D'accord, dit Jade. Le groupe gagnant a le droit de demander au groupe perdant de faire une seule chose. N'importe quoi, mais juste une. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons réfléchir à ce que nous allons vous demander...   
  
Les trois filles se tournent et nous quittent sans plus de politesse (est-ce que ce mot est dans leur vocabulaire ? Non, je ne crois pas). Un long silence suit leur sortie. Non mais, pour qui elles se prennent ? Ça ne leur arrive jamais d'être sympathique ? Juste à me l'imaginer, j'éclate de rire.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande Anthony, un sourcil levé.   
-Elles, elles sont sympathiques ! je dis en hoquetant de rire.   
  
Je vois Lia, Morganne et Philippe se jeter des drôles de regards.   
  
-D'aaaaccord..., répond Lia en me regardant comme si je sortais de l'asile.   
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour le pari ? demande Morganne en caressant Osiris affectueusement.   
-Je ne sais pas..., dit Philippe, l'air songeur. En tout cas, il va falloir frapper fort, très fort...   
  
Il laisse sa phrase en suspens avant de sortir cinq petits calepins dorés qu'il lance à chacun d'entre nous.   
  
-Et c'est quoi ça ? demande Lia en regardant l'objet en question.   
-Très simple, ceci va vous servir tout au long de l'année. Le moindrement que vous avez une bonne idée de sortilège, vous l'inscrivez là-dedans.   
-Et si quelqu'un de compromettant le trouve ? remarque intelligemment Anthony.   
-Il ne pourra pas l'ouvrir grâce au mot de passe que vous allez poser dessus ! répond fièrement Philippe.   
  
Morganne observe le sien sous toutes ses coutures.   
  
-Ça sent la magie noire..., murmure-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.   
-Mais non ! s'écrie Phil un peu fâché. Je les ai achetés chez Zonko !   
  
Je regarde le petit livre au creux de mes mains. Il est assez petit, et léger. Ça ne va pas être compliqué de le traîner partout avec moi durant l'année.   
  
-Donc, continue Philippe, chaque semaine nous allons faire un compte-rendu de nos sorts pour choisir le meilleur que nous préparerons pour le jeter le plus vite possible.   
-Brillant et efficace ! s'écrie Lia joyeusement. Avec ça, nous les aurons.   
-J'en suis pas si sûre..., je murmure pour moi-même sous le regard intense de Morganne, qui semble m'avoir entendue.   
  
Annabelle ne se laissera pas berner par nos petits tours plus ou moins amateurs. Elle et ses amies ne vont pas hésiter à entrer dans l'illégal pour gagner, j'en suis certaine...   
  


* * *

  
*touss touss* commentaires *touss touss*   
  
Vous seriez trop aimables de nous laisser une review, ça nous motiverait et   
peut-être (nous disons bien peut-être) que nous allons mettre la suite ^_^!   
  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	2. Chapitre 2

**Réponses aux reviews**  
  
Mistress-Diashi: I can't believe you actually translated our story! Lol! Anyway, thanks for posting a review, and we hope you're going to keep on reading!  
  
Elava: Merci pour le conseil! Amuse-toi avec la suite :P  
  
Shinia Marina: Merci pour la review et... voici la suite!  
  
Tecno: Marciii! Contente que tu as aimé! Oublie pas de lire la suite :D 

  


* * *

Chapitre 2 

Un chat dans la gorge? 

  
Nous sommes assis à la table des Serpentard et fixons les première année, tous nerveux, qui attendent avec impatience d'être répartis. Finalement, le professeur McGonagall déroule son parchemin et commence à appeler des noms. 'Azrith, Mina' devient la première nouvelle Poufsouffle, suivie de 'Barge, Derrick' à Serdaigle. Quand professeur McGonagall appelle 'Cliff, Rebecca', une petite fillette avec deux couettes brunes se précipite vers le Choixpeau et le met sur sa tête. Il descend jusqu'à son nez, si bien que nous ne voyons plus que sa bouche. Après quelques instants de réflexion, le chapeau crie assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende que la fillette ira à Serpentard. Celle-ci replace le vieux chapeau sur le tabouret et se dirige vers notre table. Elle s'assied en face de Jade et moi, à côté de Magara. Son sourire ne la quittant pas, elle nous dévisage. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, je lui lance au visage, du ton le plus sec possible :   
  
-Tu veux notre photo?   
  
Rebecca se retourne vers moi, souriant toujours, et ne me répond pas. Elle me fixe avec de grands yeux marron pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, mal à l'aise, je me tourne vers Jade.   
  
-Tu sais ce qu'elle me veut? je chuchote.   
  
Jade secoue la tête en même temps que le repas apparaît magiquement sur les plats dorés devant nous. La Grande Salle s'emplit de bruits alors que les élèves commencent à s'empiffrer. Rebecca, devant nous, se sert des ailes de poulet sans arrêter de sourire. Décidément, cette fille est bizarre.   
  
Alors que je commence à manger, je jette un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Ma soeur essaye de démêler un céleri de ses cheveux alors que ses amis sont écroulés de rire autour d'elle. Je roule mes yeux au ciel. Cette fille est irrécupérable! À ce moment précis, Rebecca décide de parler :   
  
-Ils sont bizarres, tes yeux, dit-elle en me fixant.   
-On appelle ça des yeux pers, je lui réponds, intriguée par cette drôle de petite fille.   
  
Elle retombe aussitôt dans le silence, et ne dit pas un autre mot de tout le repas.   
  
Après le discours de Dumbledore, l'école au complet se dirige vers les dortoirs. Jade, Magara et moi suivons les préfets qui se dirigent vers les donjons, où se situe notre salle commune. Le préfet se retourne et crie aux Serpentards que le nouveau mot de passe est 'bouse de dragon'. Un panneau de mur bouge et laisse la place aux élèves pour entrer dans leur salle commune. La plupart des élèves se dirigent immédiatement vers les dortoirs, puisqu'il est passé minuit, mais quelques uns restent sur les sofas verts et argent.   
  
À une heure du matin, tous les élèves sont finalement partis se coucher. Jade se lève et sort son grimoire de son sac.   
  
-Finalement! s'exclame-t-elle. On va pouvoir faire notre sort.   
  
Nous nous asseyons devant l'âtre, le grimoire ouvert devant nous. Suivant les instructions, Magara jette d'abord dans le feu une pincée d'origan, quelques gouttes de citron et un peu de miel. Finalement, elle jette deux morceaux de papier. Sur le premier, j'ai écrit le nom de Virginia, et sur le deuxième, celui de Philippe. Quand le feu devient bleu pour quelques secondes, nous savons que le sort a marché.   
  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, nous montons nous coucher, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller nos deux compagnes de chambre, Brigit Kline et Shana Hodge. Aussitôt que ma tête touche l'oreiller, je tombe dans un sommeil sans rêves...   
  
Le lendemain, je me réveille à l'aube, et il me faut un moment pour me souvenir que je suis à l'école. Les quatre autres filles dorment encore, alors je sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans la salle commune, il y a une seule personne, assise sur un sofa, et fixant le feu. Je m'approche silencieusement et reconnais Rebecca Cliff. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. Son sourire a disparu. Sans me regarder, elle me parle :   
  
-Je suis nerveuse, Annabelle.   
-Tu es nerveuse? je demande, surprise. Pourquoi?   
-Je suis une fille de moldus. Je n'ai jamais fait de magie. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bonne.   
  
M'étonnant moi-même, je lui souris et la rassure :   
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a plein d'enfants de moldus à Poudlard, et ils s'habituent vite. Tu vas être excellente, j'en suis sûre.   
  
Elle se retourne à moitié vers moi, son sourire revenant sur ses lèvres.   
  
-Viens, lui dis-je en la tirant par la main. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.   
  
Nous sommes assises à la table de Serpentard depuis plusieurs minutes quand Jade et Magara arrivent. Elles sont à peine assises que ma soeur et ses amies entrent à leur tour. Nous nous retournons pour les regarder fixement. La salle est assez vide pour que nous entendions parfaitement leurs paroles.   
  
-Attendez, je ne comprends pas, vous avez échangé de voix en dormant? demande Morganne à Virginia.   
-Oui, répond ma soeur avec sa nouvelle voix grave. Philippe a ma voix, et moi la sienne.   
  
Jade et moi éclatons de rire. Les coins des lèvres de Magara sont relevés, ce qui est pour elle un signe de grand plaisir.   
  
-Qui vous a fait ça? dit Lia, l'air de retenir elle aussi un fou rire.   
-Devine, grince Philippe de sa voix de soprano, en nous fusillant du regard. Il va falloir répliquer, le plus vite possible.   
  
Malgré la menace, la scène est trop drôle. Jade et moi repartons d'un nouvel éclat de rire, alors que Rebecca rigole elle aussi, ayant compris la raison de notre hilarité.   
  
Après le déjeuner, Mag et moi laissons Jade pour descendre à notre cours de soins aux créatures magiques. À côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, un petit attroupement d'élèves attend déjà le début du cours. Je constate rapidement que ma soeur, qui est aussi inscrite à ce cours, n'est pas là. Elle est sûrement encore à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas le temps de communiquer ma pensée à Magara, car Hagrid sort de sa cabane et nous fait signe de le suivre à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Sans nous parler, il sort un sifflet d'une de ses nombreuses poches et siffle dedans. Il en sort une note aiguë qui force plusieurs élèves à plaquer leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Après quelques secondes d'attente, la clairière est envahie par de petites créatures ailées. Quelques élèves paniquent et se mettent à courir. Les créatures se posent sur le sol devant Hagrid. Immobile, je peux maintenant déterminer qu'elles ressemblent à des humains miniatures avec des ailes dans le dos.   
  
-Ce sont des fées, commence Hagrid.   
  
À ce moment, ma soeur arrive en courant, causant une grande peur aux fées, qui se remettent à voler frénétiquement. Hagrid réussit pourtant à les calmer, et Virginia se dirige vers le groupe, le visage en feu.   
  
-Un chat dans la gorge? je murmure alors qu'elle passe près de moi.   
  
Elle me jette un regard meurtrier, mais continue son chemin. Pour le reste du cours, nous observons les fées par groupe de deux. Nous sommes heureux de savoir que notre premier cours de l'année ne nous amènera aucun devoir.   
  
La suite de notre première journée d'école se passe sans encombres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant ma soeur ou Philippe, bien que je connaisse les conséquences. Jade, Magara et moi devrons nous attendre à la riposte des Gryffondor bientôt.   
  
Après avoir avalé un copieux souper, mes amies et moi nous asseyons sous un saule, à l'extérieur. Magara se replonge dans un roman moldu, et Jade lit un livre de divination. Encore une fois, je contemple le paysage. Soudain, je vois une calèche sans chevaux qui entre dans la cour.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? je chuchote.   
-Ça représente la mort, Anna, marmonne Jade.   
  
Je la regarde, me demandant de quoi elle parle. Elle relève la tête vers moi et dit :   
  
-C'est quoi, la calèche, là-bas?   
  
Je roule mes yeux au ciel et me lève, suivie aussitôt par mes deux amies. Nous nous approchons du château alors que la porte de la calèche s'ouvre. Un garçon, de notre âge environ, en sort. Il est grand, avec la peau basanée et des cheveux noir de jais un peu bouclés. Même de loin, je le trouve beau à mourir!   
  
-Whoa... Visez le pétard! souffle Jade.   
-Merci, on avait remarqué, je siffle.   
-Bof, il est moins beau que Philippe, dit Magara à son tour.   
-Phi... PHILIPPE?! L'ami de Virginia, Philippe? L'homme à voix de soprano? Tu rigoles! je crie, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.   
  
Magara rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.   
  
-Eh bien... euh... vous avez vu le beau gars? bégaie-t-elle, tentant de changer de sujet.   
  
Le beau gars en question regarde maintenant le château avec des yeux interrogateurs. Je saisis l'occasion et me dirige vers lui pour l'aider. De près, je détermine qu'il est italien. Si je m'écoutais, je fondrais à ses pieds, mais Annabelle Pearson ne montre pas ses sentiments en public! Je me contente de lui demander s'il a besoin d'aide.   
  
-Oui, s'il vous plaît, me dit-il avec son accent italien totalement craquant. Un certain professeur McGonagall devait me rencontrer ici.   
  
À ce moment, la susdite professeur apparaît au haut des escaliers.   
  
-Tu es Leonardo Rondoli, j'imagine, dit-elle. Suis-moi, Leonardo.   
  
Ils disparaissent à l'intérieur de l'école. Je reste figée, fixant la porte, jusqu'à temps que Jade et Magara me prennent chacune par un bras et me traînent jusqu'à la salle commune. Je m'affale sur un sofa, sans avoir prononcé un mot. Jade et Mag me regardent avec des airs espiègles.   
  
-Quoi? je demande, irritée.   
-Anna est en amour, Anna est en amour, chantent-elles à tue-tête dans la salle commune.   
-Chut! Quelqu'un arrive, je chuchote.   
  
Rebecca arrive à nos côtés. Elle me regarde un moment avant de pouffer de rire.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi? je dis sèchement, de plus en plus énervée.   
-Tu... tu es en amour, sort-elle entre deux éclats de rire.   
  
Je lui aurais bien sauté dessus si à ce moment-là la porte de notre salle ne s'était pas ouverte. Dans le cadre de porte, j'aperçois le professeur Rogue accompagné de Leonardo Rondoli en personne. J'en perd aussi vite ma langue.   
  
-Parius, Pearson, voici un nouvel élève de Serpentard, nous dit Rogue de sa voix huileuse. Faites-lui le tour du propriétaire, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.   
  
Sur ce, il retourne d'où il était venu et nous laisse en présence d'un dieu italien. Jade le prend par le bras et le dirige vers son dortoir. En passant près de moi, il me jette un clin d'oeil. Je sens mon visage devenir brûlant. Rebecca retient un autre fou rire alors qu'elle suit Jade. Ne ratant pas ma chance, je leur emboîte le pas et peux observer à ma guise l'arrière de la tête de Leonardo.   
  
Après l'avoir installé dans le dortoir, nous retournons dans la salle commune.   
  
-Pourquoi es-tu arrivé après le début de l'année, Leonardo? je demande.   
-J'arrive directement d'Italie, me répond-il. Et c'est Leo, pour les amis, me dit-il en me faisant un autre clin d'oeil.   
  
Si ça continue comme ça, je vais devenir aussi émotionnelle que ma soeur. À cette pensée, je retrouve mon calme et peux continuer la conversation sans rougir une seule fois.   
  
Quelques heures plus tard, nous partons nous coucher. Shana et Brigit sont assises sur leur lit. Elles relèvent la tête en nous entendant entrer. En me voyant, Brigit se met à rire.   
  
-QUOI? je crie, fatiguée de me faire rire de moi.   
-Je crois avoir compris que le nouveau, c'est pas touche, dit-elle.   
  
Je pars à la salle de bains en râlant, mes amies écroulées de rire sur les lits. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bains, je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir.   
  
-Est-ce que je deviens folle?   
-Oui, me répond mon reflet.   
-Eh bien merci!   
-Ce n'est pas ton genre de tomber en amour, continue mon reflet. Tu as une réputation à garder. Il faut rester impassible en tout temps.   
-Oh, toi, le miroir, je ronchonne, qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Je peux être Miss Pince-Sans-Rire en amour, non? Leo pourrait devenir Monsieur Pince-Sans-Rire.   
  
À cette pensée, je souris. Mais le miroir a un point. J'ai une réputation, je dois la garder. Ma soeur montre ses sentiments en public, pas moi! À partir de demain, je me contrôle. Mais quand même, ça va être dur...   
  


* * *

  
Je regarde autour de moi en souriant. Enfin, je suis chez moi! Nous sommes assis dans la Grande Salle en regardant les nouveaux se faire répartir. Ils tremblent tous de peur. Je me souviens comme j'étais malade de savoir où j'allais aller. Finalement, j'ai atterri dans la bonne maison!   
  
Le professeur McGonagall déroule un parchemin jauni en se raclant la gorge.   
  
-Azrith, Mina!   
  
Une petite fille blonde sort des rangs, l'air inquiet. Elle enfonce le Choixpeau sur sa tête et...   
  
-Poufsouffle! crie celui-ci.   
  
Et voilà, c'est parti! Les élèves se font à présent répartir, sous les applaudissements des anciens de leur maison. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Phil qui pianote nerveusement des doigts sur la table.   
  
-Nerveux? je demande en me penchant vers lui.   
-Non, mais j'ai terriblement faim! répond-il en applaudissant poliment un nouveau de Serdaigle.   
-Allons Philippe, tu sais que c'est une expérience importante..., répond Lia en regardant la dernière personne se faire répartir.   
  
Philippe lui fait une grimace dans son dos alors que les mets délicieux apparaissent dans des assiettes dorées. Je pouffe de rire en le voyant. Lia se retourne d'un coup.   
  
-Quoi? demande-t-elle en se servant des crudités.   
-Heu rien...! je réponds avec mon plus beau sourire.   
  
La blonde me regarde fixement en croquant un céleri.   
  
-C'est vrai ce mensonge? demande-t-elle.   
-Non. Heu oui, je veux dire oui!..., je dis en riant.   
  
Lia me lance son légume en s'écriant :   
  
-Ça t'apprendra à me mentir, jeune fille!   
  
Toute la table éclate de rire pendant que j'essaie tant bien que mal d'enlever le bout de céleri perdu dans ma chevelure noire.   
  
Le reste du repas se passe joyeusement et tout le monde parle avec entrain. Anthony et Philippe sont partis parler un peu aux nouveaux comme à leur habitude et Morganne mange silencieusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Je me demande si elle pense à ses parents...   
  
Dumbledore se lève et prononce son discours de début d'année avant que toute l'école se lève pour aller dans leurs dortoirs. Les Serpentard descendent vers les cachots alors que nous montons vers l'aile Est du château. Nous suivons le préfet de Gryffondor jusqu'à temps d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame.   
  
-Le mot de passe? demande-t-elle.   
-Chimère! répond le préfet en regardant le portrait laisser place à notre salle commune.   
  
Je monte les marches avant d'entrer dans la pièce à droite du sixième étage : le dortoir des filles. Avec un cri de joie, je m'élance sur un lit à baldaquin avec de gros rideaux en velours rouge. Lia m'imite alors que Morganne entre calmement et se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvre pour faire entrer l'air frais de la nuit.   
  
-Enfin chez soi..., murmure Lia étendue sur son lit, les bras en croix.   
  
La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître deux filles de notre âge. La première se nomme Chloé Lerman. Elle a les cheveux blonds toujours en queue de cheval et elle porte des lunettes rouges. Sa meilleure amie, Liz Sullivan, a les cheveux chocolat et des yeux de même couleur, toujours rieurs.   
  
-Salut les filles! lance Chloé en courant pour sauter sur son lit.   
-Bonsoir! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? je demande.   
-Totalement fantastiques! crie Liz en esquissant un petit pas de danse.   
  
Chloé roule des yeux en souriant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.   
  
-Bon, je vais me coucher! annonce Lia alors que Morganne ferme ses rideaux.   
  
Je décide de me coucher à mon tour, les yeux commencent à fermer tout seul. Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama avec des nuages, je me glisse dans les draps soyeux en poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Malheureusement, le sommeil semble ne plus vouloir me visiter. Je gigote un peu, me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit.   
  
-Lia? je chuchote. Lia, tu dors?   
-Hmm, répond-t-elle la voix endormie.   
-Tantôt tu m'as dit : " Est-ce que c'est vrai ce mensonge ". Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé répondre? Parce que si je dis oui, ça veut dire que mon mensonge est vrai, et que donc c'est un vrai mensonge, pas vrai?   
-Hmmm..., ronchonne-t-elle.   
-Mais si je dis non, c'est que mon mensonge est faux et donc que c'est la vérité, c'est ça?   
-Virginia? dit la voix de Morganne dans la pénombre de la pièce.   
-Oui?   
-Couche toi et dors...   
  
Le lendemain je me réveille de bonne heure. Je m'étire en allant dans la salle de bains, les yeux fermés. Mécaniquement, j'ouvre la douche et je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps, ce qui a pour effet de me réveiller un peu. J'enfile ma robe d'école sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller les filles avant de descendre dans la salle commune, où je trouve Phil qui lit un bouquin.   
  
-Bonjour..., dit-on d'une même voix.   
  
Aussitôt, nous portons nos mains à notre gorge d'un air surpris.   
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que..., dit-il d'une voix féminine.   
-Non! je crie d'une voix grave, en pensant à ma soeur.   
  
Nous lâchons tous les deux un cri de rage qui a pour effet de faire descendre la moitié des Gryffondor.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande Chloé, encore tout endormie.   
  
Phil et moi on commence à parler en même temps, sous le regard ébahi des autres élèves. Puis, tout le monde éclate de rire et je sens mon visage s'empourprer.   
  
-C'est pas drôle! crie Phil d'une voix de soprano.   
  
Les Gryffondor ne font que rire plus fort.   
  
-Viens Phil, on s'en va! je dis le plus fièrement possible alors que la majorité des gens derrière nous se roulent de rire.   
  
Dans le corridor, Philippe se retourne brusquement.   
  
-Je vais voir Mme Pomfresh pour un antidote..., bougonne-t-il.   
-Je vais être dans la Grande Salle.   
  
Nous partons chacun de notre côté. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus que je suis rejointe par Morganne et Lia, qui a un large sourire.   
  
-Ne dis rien!..., je dis d'un air maussade alors que son sourire s'élargit.   
  
Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle presque vide. Enfin, il y a ma soeur et ses deux amies, assises à la table des Serpentard, qui nous regardent fixement.   
  
-Attendez, je ne comprends pas, vous avez échangé de voix en dormant? me demande Morganne avec un sourire.   
-Oui, je réponds d'une voix grave. Philippe a ma voix, et moi la sienne.   
  
J'entends des éclats de rire de l'autre bout de la salle. Inutile de dire que je suis rouge de honte. Philippe entre dans la salle en compagnie d'Anthony et ils viennent s'asseoir à nos côtés.   
  
-Qui vous a fait ça? demande Lia, l'air vraiment amusé.   
-Devine, grince Philippe de sa voix de soprano, en jetant un regard meurtrier vers ma soeur. Il va falloir répliquer, le plus vite possible.   
  
Celle-ci éclate de rire en compagnie de Jade. C'en est trop pour moi. Je me lève, les joues brûlantes, imitée par Philippe, et nous nous dirigeons en silence vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh nous accueille avec un air désapprobateur.   
  
-Premier jour d'école! Mais à quoi pensez-vous donc? marmonne-t-elle en nous forçant à nous coucher sur les lits blancs.   
  
Elle se dirige vers son bureau en continuant à parler contre les élèves et elle revient rapidement avec une drôle de bouteille argentée.   
  
-Buvez ça..., nous dit-elle en nous donnant un verre chacun rempli de liquide gris.   
-Beurk..., dit Philippe en sentant l'antidote.   
  
Mme Pomfresh lui fait de gros yeux avant de nous laisser seuls avec la chose. J'approche le verre de mon nez et une odeur écoeurante m'arrive de plein fouet. Je repousse le liquide.   
  
-Cette fois, elle va me le payer! je dis d'une voix grave.   
-Je déteste ta soeur, dit Phil d'un ton hargneux.   
  
Nous vidons notre verre d'une traite, le nez pincé. Philippe se lève d'un bond et se précipite vers le robinet en essayant de faire entrer le plus d'eau possible dans sa bouche.   
  
-Je vais être malade..., je dis d'une petite voix en courrant vers le robinet.   
  
Nous nous engageons alors dans une lutte sans merci pour pouvoir boire de l'eau en premier. Mme Pomfresh arrive alors que je reçois un véritable raz-de-marée sur la tête.   
  
-MONSIEUR AUSTIN! hurle-t-elle.   
  
Philippe se retourne d'un coup, le chandail tout trempé.   
  
-Oui madame? demande-t-il d'un air innocent.   
-Dans mon bureau! aboie-t-elle. Vous pouvez y aller Miss Pearson.   
  
Je sors de l'infirmerie, non sans avoir envoyé un baiser avec la main à Philippe d'un air moqueur. En marchant dans les couloirs déserts, je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et je manque de m'étouffer.   
  
-C'est pas vrai! je dis en commençant à courir vers le parc de Poudlard pour mon cours avec Hagrid.   
  
Je pousse les grosses portes en chêne avant de m'élancer sur la pelouse bien entretenue. De loin, je vois les élèves qui regardent dans le ciel des petits points lumineux. Dès que j'arrive, les petits points en question s'envolent dans tous les sens mais Hagrid réussi à les calmer (ce sont peut-être des fées!). En me dirigeant vers Anthony, je passe près de ma soeur.   
  
-Un chat dans la gorge? murmure-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.   
-VAS TE FAIRE PENDRE! hurle ma petite voix intérieure.   
  
Mais je me contente de lui jeter un regard assassin et de continuer mon chemin. Hagrid décide de nous placer en équipe de deux pour observer les fées (j'avais raison!) et Philippe n'est toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie alors je me mets avec Anthony.   
  
Le reste de la journée se passe sans anicroche même si, à chaque fois que je croise ma soeur dans les couloirs, elle éclate de rire (et je peux vous dire que c'est vraiment rare de la voir sans son masque anti-émotion). Au soir, après le souper, Philippe nous convoque dans la salle commune, déserte vu l'heure.   
  
-Il est temps d'agir! dit-il d'une voix rauque.   
-Mme Pomfresh n'a pas été trop méchante j'espère? je demande.   
  
Il agite un parchemin sous mon nez.   
  
-J'ai une retenue dimanche soir...   
-Déjà? s'étonne Lia en riant.   
  
Philippe lui lance un regard noir avant de poursuivre.   
  
-Mesdames, monsieur, sortez vos petits carnets!   
  
Nous sortons nos calepins d'un air solennel. Philippe avait l'air vraiment fier de nous alors on a joué le jeu. Chacun notre tour, nous lisons et expliquons les idées de vengeance en passant par des farfelues à des morts atroces. Enfin, quand c'est le tour de Morganne, tout le monde semble enthousiaste à son idée.   
  
-Nous aurons besoin de ça..., dit-elle en sortant une liste d'ingrédients.   
  
J'ai le temps d'apercevoir Sang de dragon et Corne de bicorne en poudre avant qu'elle ne replie le petit bout de papier. Seulement pour s'en procurer, ça va nous prendre des mois...   
  
-Ça va être difficile..., dit Anthony qui prend des cours de Potions. Mais je pourrais nous procurer quelques ingrédients...   
-Illégalement, termine Lia.   
  
Philippe se frotte les mains, l'air réjoui comme si on venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.   
  
-Pour ma part, continue Morganne, j'ai environ la moitié de ce que nous avons besoin.   
  
Nous la regardons tous.   
  
-Depuis quand tu es une adepte de potions? demande Philippe, étonné.   
  
Morganne répond en haussant des épaules.   
  
-D'accord... il faudrait avoir tout ça pour dimanche soir au plus tard! je dis.   
-C'est faisable..., commente Lia.   
-Pas impossible, dit Anthony en se passant une main dans les cheveux énergiquement.   
-On les tient! dit Philippe, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.   
  
Le pauvre, il ne s'est pas encore remis de ma voix...   
  
-Bon..., dit Morganne en nous tendant un bout de parchemin chacun. Vous êtes responsable de vous procurer ce qu'il y a écrit là-dessus.   
  
Je baisse les yeux vers mon papier pour lire 3 pétales d'angélique rose. Génial, je vais devoir voler Mme Chourave...   
  


* * *

  
  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponses aux reviews**  
  
Kinou: Si tu parles de l'ortographe, tu peux remercier MissTick *héhé*. Tink: Hey! Ne l'écoute pas, non mais, quel culot!  
  
astérie: Tes désirs sont des ordres...  
  
Laika: Merci pour le roman... on espère que t'auras d'autres soirs inoccupés, comme ça tu pourras lire la suite! (PS de Miss: Bin oui, jvais la lire ta fic... un jour...) 

  


* * *

Chapitre 3 

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... 

  
Premier devoir de l'année, en métamorphose. Je suis assise à la bibliothèque, deux livres épais comme une brique ouverts devant moi. J'essaie de travailler, mais la fenêtre devant moi me distrait. Il fait si beau dehors, pourtant je dois rester à l'intérieur. Alors que je m'ordonne mentalement de retourner à mon devoir, je vois deux personnes courir à travers le terrain. En regardant de plus près, je vois que ce sont ma soeur et Philippe. Ils courent en riant comme des fous. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois, et me dis à moi-même: 'C'est pathétique!'   
  
Je me concentre sur mon devoir, et, une heure après, je le termine, juste à l'heure du déjeuner. Je cours reporter les livres dans ma chambre et rencontre Jade et Mag qui se préparent à sortir.   
  
-Où étais-tu? me demande la rouquine.   
-À la bibliothèque. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allée faire mon devoir de métamorphose.   
  
Nous venons de nous installer avec Rebecca que ma soeur entre dans la Grande Salle et se dirige vers moi.   
  
-Hé Arès, j'aurais besoin de Ulysse..., dit-elle.   
-Il est à la volière. Tu as besoin d'une carte, ou tu peux t'y rendre seule?   
  
Elle me jette un regard noir avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents et de me serrer dans ses bras.   
  
-Merci de l'information soeurette!   
  
Là, c'en est trop! Je sors ma baguette et la pointe vers son ventre.   
  
-Toujours un plaisir, dis-je, sarcastique.   
  
Virginia s'éloigne rapidement de moi, non sans m'envoyer un baiser.   
  
-On se revoit pour notre surprise pyjama entre filles! crie-t-elle, assez fort pour que plusieurs têtes se retournent.   
  
Je viens de voir Rogue approcher par en arrière, alors je décide de jouer le jeu.   
  
-J'imagine que Philippe et Anthony vont être là également! je crie à mon tour.   
-Non mais, surtout n'oublie pas le maquillage!   
-T'inquiète, je sais bien que tu en as besoin!   
-Je sais mais que veux tu, ton bouton est vraiment mal placé ma chérie!   
-Mademoiselle Pearson.   
  
Et voilà! Ma soeur est accostée par le professeur de potions. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais je vois le visage de Virginia virer au rouge, et elle retourne s'asseoir à sa table au plus vite. Rebecca me félicite de mon beau coup, et Leo nous rejoint.   
  
-Salut Annabelle, me dit-il avec son superbe accent.   
-Salut, je réponds en souriant.   
  
Je regarde mes amies et voit que toutes trois ont le visage fendu par un sourire. Je me lève dignement et me dirige vers l'avant de la salle pour me prendre à déjeuner. Je me retourne vers la table et je vois Leo qui se dirige vers moi. Pitié, pas encore! Je deviens pire que ma soeur! Il me sourit en passant à côté de moi et se sert à manger aussi. Je me rassieds à côté de mes amies, qui ont perdu leur sourire.   
  
-Vous me faites honte! dis-je.   
  
Comme réponse, je n'ai que le rire de Rebecca. Leo revient et s'assieds en face de moi. En arrière de lui, je vois Virginia qui quitte la salle.   
  
Quand nous avons tous fini de manger, nous retournons dans notre salle commune. Je joue avec Samara en parlant à Leo, pendant que Jade et Magara font leurs devoirs. Un peu plus tard, je me lève et lis les annonces sur le panneau de Serpentard.   
  
-Eh, regardez ! je crie. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 19 octobre, et une fête d'Halloween le 31. Il faut se déguiser.   
  
Leo s'approche de moi par en arrière et demande :   
  
-Il faut être en couple ?   
-J'imagine qu'on peut, ou bien on peut y aller tout seul, je réponds.   
-Parfait, dit-il, et il part dans son dortoir.   
  
Jade, Mag et moi sortons de la salle commune et allons dehors. Magara veut pratiquer son Quidditch, alors nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain. Jade et moi prenons un balai dans la remise, ainsi qu'un souaffle. Pendant le reste de la journée, nous nous lançons le souaffle. Mag est une bonne poursuiveuse. Elle fait souvent des buts, et a des bonnes tactiques de jeu.   
  
Après souper, nous retournons à la bibliothèque pour étudier le grimoire en paix. Il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la salle commune, et si on va dans le dortoir, Shana ou Brigit pourraient entrer. La bibliothèque est le seul lieu où personne ne nous dérange. Nous lisons les sorts possibles pendant plusieurs heures, mais il n'y en a aucun qui nous inspire. Vers 10 heures et demie, Jade et Mag retournent à la salle commune en baillant. Je reste à la bibliothèque et cherche un livre pour mon cours d'enchantements. Je ne le trouve pas, alors je décide d'aller me coucher. Dans les couloirs entre la bibliothèque et les donjons, je vois arriver ma soeur et Morganne, trempées aux os et dégoulinant sur le marbre du plancher. Je leur jette un regard dégoûté et continue.   
  
Le lendemain matin, quand nous arrivons à la Grande Salle, ma soeur et ses amis sont déjà installées. C'est louche. Ma soeur est habituellement une lève-tard. Je vois Lia se lever, un verre de jus d'orange dans les mains. Elle se dirige vers la table de Poufsouffle et salue une fille. Chemin faisant, elle s'enfarge dans une patte de chaise et s'affale par terre, ne manquant pas de nous asperger des pieds à la tête de jus d'orange.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, crie Jade, furieuse.   
  
Lia se fond en excuses, et je sens qu'elle n'aurait jamais arrêté si je ne l'avais pas repoussée vers sa table. Mag, Jade et moi quittons la table sans avoir déjeuné, mais je remarque, en passant à côté de sa table, que ma soeur affiche un sourire triomphant.   
  
Une fois changées dans d'autres robes propres, Jade nous exprime clairement son opinion.   
  
-Mais elle se prend pour qui ? Nous échapper du jus d'orange dessus, non mais ! Je crois que j'en ai encore dans les oreilles !   
  
J'en profite pour leur raconter l'expression de ma soeur, à notre sortie. Mag et Jade m'écoutent religieusement.   
  
-Les filles, je crois que nous échapper du jus dessus est leur idée d'une bonne revanche !   
  
Cette déclaration est suivie de quelques secondes de silence, puis d'un grand éclat de rire.   
  
-C'est... c'est ça ! La vengeance ! hoquette Jade, hilare.   
-Je crois. Si c'est le cas, il a falloir frapper fort. Je crois qu'une tarte à la crème dans le visage serait du même calibre.   
  
À ces mots, Jade repart d'un autre éclat de rire.   
  
Le soir, nous sommes toutes les trois installées sur le sofa, entrain de lire. À un moment, Mag regarde l'heure et dit :   
  
-Il faut que j'aille chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Je reviens bientôt.   
  
Sur ce, elle pose son livre et sort. Jade et moi nous regardons, étonnées. Nous posons nous aussi nos livres et sortons un jeu d'échecs sorciers. Vers 10 heures et demie, alors que Jade me battait pour la énième fois, l'entrée à notre salle commune s'ouvre, et Mag entre. Elle vient vers nous, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Je remarque qu'elle n'a aucun livre dans les mains.   
  
-Mag, je dis.   
  
Elle ne se retourne pas.   
  
-Mag ! je dis, un peu plus fort.   
  
Toujours pas de réaction de sa part.   
  
-MAGARA, hurle Jade, me faisant sursauter.   
  
Magara se retourne, comme dans un rêve et dit :   
  
-Je vais me coucher.   
  
Jade et moi la regardons partir, ébahies. Après quelques minutes, nous décidons de faire de même.   
  
Pendant la nuit, je fais un joli rêve. Je suis sur une plage des Caraïbes, avec Leo, au coucher de soleil. L'air sent le sel, les vagues se brisent contre nos jambes, le sable se glisse entre nos orteils, une gentille brise d'été nous caresse le visage... Attendez un moment... J'ai vraiment une gentille brise d'été qui me caresse le visage ! J'ouvre les yeux, complètement réveillée, et me lève dans mon lit. Je passe la main dans les airs au dessus de ma tête, et sent quelque chose de froid. Au même moment, j'entends un cri aigu venant des toilettes...   
  


* * *

  
-Arrête de ronchonner Virginia! chuchote Philippe. On prend et on s'en va, c'est tout.   
  
Dans quoi je me suis embarqué...   
  
-Je ne ronchonne pas Phil. Je pense à l'imminente retenue qui m'attend si jamais on se fait prendre.   
  
Trop tard, il vient d'ouvrir la porte de la serre numéro deux. Nous entrons sur la pointe des pieds en se faufilant entre les rangés de plantes. Je fouille la pièce des yeux à la recherche de la fleur rose et je la vois près d'une table.   
  
-Phil! je murmure en l'empoignant par le bras. C'est ça, c'est ça une angélique!   
  
Je m'approche de la dite plante. Elle est absolument magnifique! Les fleurs sont des amalgames sphériques qui proviennent toutes d'un point central de la tige. J'hésite à en couper une...   
  
-T'attends quoi, qu'il neige? demande brutalement Philippe en coupant un bout de sa plante.   
  
Je pousse un soupir en arrachant délicatement une fleur rosée que je place dans un petit contenant.   
  
-C'est dans la boîte! plaisante Phil.   
  
Nous sortons de la serre, chacun une boîte sous la robe. Philippe referme la porte en sifflotant, les mains des les poches et nous faisons la course jusqu'au château en riant comme des fous. Si ma soeur nous voyait, elle ne manquerait pas de dire : c'est pathétique!   
  
Nous entrons dans notre salle commune où Morganne est assise près du feu avec Anthony. Phil et moi plaçons nos boîtes sur la table.   
  
-Voilà pour nous! dit Philippe l'air content.   
-Non! Je te dis que la nouvelle lune est ce soir..., explique Morganne.   
  
Anthony hoche la tête.   
  
-Pas d'accord..., dit il en croisant les bras.   
-Qui prend des cours d'astronomie? réplique Morganne en tenant sa plume comme un sabre.   
-Hé ho! dit Phil. Où il est le problème?   
-Virginia! crie Anthony en me prenant par les épaules. C'est quand la nouvelle lune?   
-Ce soir..., je réponds avec un petit sourire.   
-Je le savais! crie Morganne en entamant une petite danse.   
-Complètement cinglée, murmure Phil en montant dans sa chambre cacher les ingrédients.   
-Où est Lia? je demande.   
  
Anthony hausse les épaules.   
  
-Je crois qu'elle est partie déjeuner...   
-On ferait mieux d'y aller, propose Morganne en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.   
  
Nous marchons dans le couloir quand un garçon aux cheveux bouclés noirs et vraiment mignon s'approche.   
  
-Salut! me dit-il avec un accent italien avant de continuer son chemin.   
  
J'en reste bouche-bée.   
  
-C'est qui ce sexe symbole?   
-J'en sais rien..., balbutie Morganne. Je l'ai jamais vu avant.   
-Il est trop jeune pour être un prof en tout cas..., dit Anthony en le suivant des yeux.   
  
Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle où Lia est en pleine conversation avec un garçon de Poufsouffle. Je lui adresse un signe de main avant de me diriger vers la table des Serpentard. Ma soeur est en train de manger avec ses deux amies et une petite fille avec deux couettes brunes que je n'ai jamais vu.   
  
-Hé Arès, j'aurais besoin de Ulysse...   
  
Ulysse c'est le hibou de la famille et Annabelle l'a toujours avec elle. Pourtant, maman avait bien dit de partager équitablement...   
  
-Il est à la volière. Tu as besoin d'une carte, ou tu peux t'y rendre seule?   
  
Je lui jette un regard noir avant de lui faire mon plus beau sourire.   
  
-Merci de l'information soeurette! dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.   
  
Brusquement, je sens sa baguette pointée contre mon ventre.   
  
-Toujours un plaisir, dit-elle en m'adressant un sourire cinyque.   
  
Je m'éloigne, non sans lui avoir lancé un baiser avec ma main.   
  
-On se revoit pour notre surprise pyjama entre filles! je crie assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.   
-J'imagine que Philippe et Anthony vont être là également! me crie-t-elle aussi fort.   
-Non mais, surtout n'oublie pas le maquillage! je réplique.   
-T'inquiète, je sais bien que tu en as besoin!   
-Je sais mais que veux tu, ton bouton est vraiment mal placé ma chérie!   
-Mlle Pearson! dit une voix doucereuse.   
  
Ho, ho... Je me retourne pour faire face à Rogue, pas très content.   
  
-Veuillez regagner votre place et cesser de vous montrer en spectacle. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor...   
  
Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise l'air boudeur, devant un Anthony hilare.   
  
-Bien joué petite fée! dit-il en essuyant une larme.   
-C'était subliiiiime! s'écrie Lia en s'asseyant à côté de moi.   
-Mouais..., je marmonne en regardant ma soeur rire avec ses amies. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre celle-là!   
-Au fait Lia, c'est qui ce beau brun ? demande Morganne en jetant un regard vers le Poufsouffle plus loin.   
-Ah... Oh lui, il s'appelle Tristan Clavel, dit Lia d'un ton détaché.   
-Et ?..., demande Anthony en observant le Poufsouffle d'un drôle d'air.   
-Et rien du tout, dit Lilian en se grattant le bras.   
-Tu mens..., dit Morganne calmement.   
  
Lia la regarde, perplexe.   
  
-Tu te grattes toujours le bras quand tu mens! explique Morganne.   
-C'est pas vrai ! s'écrie Lia en rougissant.   
-Oh que oui ! dit Anthony en riant.   
-Bon, je vais aller à la volière, dis-je. On se revoit pour le plan B!   
-Onze heure sans faute tu sais où ! me crie Lia alors que je sors de la grande salle.   
  
Je me dirige vers la volière en pensant avec délice que ma soeur sera bientôt dans de beaux draps et ce, grâce à moi... J'entre dans la pièce pleine d'oiseaux en cherchant Ulysse du regard. Je le trouve endormi, perché sur une petite poutre, près d'un grand duc noir.   
  
-Ulysse, j'ai du travail pour toi ! dis-je en le secouant légèrement.   
  
Dès qu'il se réveille, je lui tends la lettre pour maman d'un air entendu. Il semble bouder un peu.   
  
-Bouge toi mon vieux, c'est ma première lettre de l'année. Fais un effort !   
-Tu parle toute seule ? demande une voix derrière moi.   
  
Je sursaute en me tournant vers Morganne qui s'assoit sur le bord d'une fenêtre.   
  
-J'essaie de motiver Ulysse..., je réponds. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?   
-J'écris à l'orphelinat pour avoir des informations sur les personnes qui sont venus me porter, dit-elle en jouant distraitement avec son médaillon.   
-Ça te tracasse hein ? dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.   
-Je vais les trouver ! dit Morganne d'un air de défi.   
-J'en doute pas une seconde ! dis-je en lui souriant.   
  
Nous restons là, une minute en silence avant qu'elle ne se lève brutalement.   
  
-Bon, dit-elle, où il est Alphonse ?   
  
Alphonse, c'est le hibou de Philippe... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il l'avait affublé d'un nom aussi ringard d'ailleurs.   
  
-C'est pas lui là-bas ? je demande en pointant un hibou qui hulule joyeusement en fonçant dans une poutre sans arrêt.   
  
Morganne pousse un grognement.   
  
-Malheureusement oui.   
  
J'éclate de rire, puis je donne la lettre à Ulysse qui déploie aussitôt ses ailes en même temps qu'Alphonse.   
  
-Et si on allait se promener au parc ? propose Morganne.   
-Avec joie très chère ! je réponds en me levant.   
  
Nous passons la journée à parler de tout et de rien sur le bord du lac. À un moment, j'ai proposé d'aller se baigner et nous avons plongé dans l'eau rafraîchissante du lac tout habillées. J'adore quand Morganne s'amuse un peu et cesse de penser à ses parents. En rentrant dans le château, nous croisons ma soeur qui nous jette un regard de dégoût profond. J'éclate de rire en la voyant fixer mes habits trempés. Des fois, cette fille est vraiment coincée. Nous entrons à onze heures pétant dans la salle commune où Lia et Anthony se disputent, déjà.   
  
-On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes! dit Morganne en se laissant tomber dans un divan.   
-C'est lui qui a commencé ! se plaint Lia.   
-On sait bien..., dit Anthony en croisant les bras. Toujours ma faute ici !   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Phil qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir avec les ingrédients sous le bras.   
-Rien, Lia et Anthony se chicanent encore, je réponds.   
  
Philippe leur lance un regard en coin en soupirant.   
  
-Bon, dit-il, nous avons tous les ingrédients, il ne reste plus qu'a les incorporer à ceci...   
  
Il pointe un chaudron qui bouillonne dans l'âtre.   
  
-C'est quoi ? demande Lia en s'approchant.   
-De l'eau..., répond Philippe en haussant des épaules.   
  
Nous jetons nos ingrédients dans le chaudron pendant que Morganne récite des incantations et que Philippe les mélange. Après une dizaine de minutes, il y a eu une petite détonation qui a laissé échapper de la fumée orangée.   
  
-C'est prêt ! crie Morganne.   
-Enfin..., dit Anthony en sortant trois petites fioles.   
  
Philippe verse du mélange dans chacune d'elles pendant que Morganne nous explique le plan C du... du plan.   
  
-Bon, c'est ici la partie la plus compliquée. Il va falloir les asperger de ce produit avant demain midi, si l'on veut que les effets se manifestent lundi matin. Lia, c'est là que tu entres en jeu. Demain matin, tu vas marcher vers la table des Poufsouffle, avec un verre de ceci en main.   
-Ça ressemble à du jus d'orange..., fait remarquer Anthony.   
-Exactement. Les Serpentard ne vont se douter de rien. Donc, Lia, tu vas marcher et leur renverser " accidentellement " ton jus sur la tête.   
-Les trois en même temps ? demande Lia surprise.   
-Du mieux que tu peux, continue Morganne. Alors, lundi matin, lorsqu'elles vont se réveiller, un joli petit nuage volera au-dessus de leur tête durant cinq heures tout au mieux.   
-Excellent ! je dis en souriant.   
-Pour l'instant, il faut laisser reposer la potion alors demain matin le plan C se met en marche, dit Morganne avec un sourire satisfait.   
-Ça c'est une vengeance comme je les aime ! dit Philippe en se frottant les mains.   
-Bonne nuit ! dit Anthony en montant les marches.   
  
Nous avons tous suivi son exemple avant d'arriver dans notre chambre.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande la voix ensommeillée de Liz.   
-Rien, tu peux te recoucher..., dit Morganne doucement.   
-Bonne nuit les filles ! dit Chloé en baillant.   
  
Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par Lia, tout excitée.   
  
-Debout, debout, debout, debout, debout ! répète-t-elle inlassablement.   
-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?, je demande en me frottant les yeux mollement.   
-Hmmm... non ! répond Lia en se mettant à sauter sur mon lit.   
-D'aaaaccord..., je dis en me levant péniblement jusqu'à mon armoire.   
  
Lia me suit jusqu'à temps que je sois lavée, habillée, coiffée et prête pour le plan C.   
  
-Écoute Lia, je dis en interrompant son babillage. J'apprécie que tu m'aies réveillé mais... tu crois pas que tu en fais trop ?   
-Hmmm... non !   
  
Je pousse un soupir en sortant de la salle commune. Nous marchons dans les couloirs quasi-déserts de l'école avant d'arriver à la Grande Salle où Morganne, Phil et Anthony sont déjà en train de manger.   
  
-'Jour..., je dis en me laissant tomber lourdement sur mon siège.   
-Ta soeur ne devrais pas tarder..., dit Phil en regardant sa montre.   
  
En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, la voilà qui passe les portes en compagnie de Jade et Magara.   
  
-À toi Lia..., murmure Anthony en lui donnant son verre de " jus d'orange ".   
  
Lilian se lève dignement en prenant une grande inspiration. Aussitôt, un sourire joyeux se dessine sur son visage et elle commence à marcher rapidement vers la table des Poufsouffle.   
  
-Salut Cassandra ! crie-t-elle en se prenant les pieds dans la table des Serpentard.   
  
Tout notre groupe retient son souffle.   
  
-Oups ! dit-elle en échappant tout son jus sur ma soeur et ses amies.   
  
Celle-ci se lève, toute trempée, rageusement.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? crie Jade.   
-Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention où j'ai mis les pieds..., dit Lia en baissant les yeux.   
  
Elle se fond en excuses durant cinq minutes avant de se faire chasser par ma soeur. Elle revient vers la table en nous faisant un clin d'oeil. Nous essayons de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaits le reste du déjeuner et nous nous éclipsons rapidement dans le parc, pour pouvoir rire à notre aise. Demain, notre vengeance sera terrible... Alors que nous étions couchés dans l'herbe en riant, Liz et Chloé sont venues nous rejoindre en courant.   
  
-Vous savez quoi ? nous demande Liz tout excitée.   
-Non mais j'imagine que bientôt, oui, dit Anthony malicieusement.   
-Il est écrit sur le panneau de la salle commune que Dumbledore organise une fête costumée pour Halloween! s'écrie Chloé sans prêter attention à la remarque d'Anthony.   
-Et il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le 19 octobre, continue Liz tout sourire.   
-Génial ! s'écrie Lia, enthousiaste.   
-Il va falloir trouver des idées de costumes..., dit Morganne songeuse.   
-J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus..., dit Philippe couché dans l'herbe.   
  
Le soir, Morganne et moi nous asseyons dans la salle commune pour faire notre devoir d'enchantements. Je jette ma plume sur la table après avoir rempli deux parchemins de notes, et je m'étire.   
  
-Pauvre Phil ! Il va devoir faire ça demain matin..., dit Morganne en baillant.   
-J'espère que sa retenue n'était pas trop emmerdante, je dis à mon tour.   
-D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer..., remarque Morganne en regardant sa montre.   
  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Philippe.   
  
-Justement ! je m'écrie. Alors, c'était comment ?   
  
Philippe me regarde avec les yeux brillants.   
  
-Génial, c'était génial..., dit-il avec un sourire.   
  
Morganne me jette un regard avant de lui demander :   
  
-Phil, on parle bien de ta retenue ?   
  
L'interpellé cligne des yeux avant de reprendre.   
  
-Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais aller dormir...   
-Fais donc ça..., je dis en le regardant bizarrement.   
  
Une fois qu'il est monté dans son dortoir, je lance :   
  
-Non mais, dans quel monde on vit ?   
  


* * *

  
  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	4. Chapitre 4

**Réponses aux reviews (à la review plutôt...)**  
  
Kinou: Merci encore! Pour ce qui est de la manigance de Phil, on peut rien te dire :P Contente de savoir que tu aimes les Serpy! (de Ellie) 

  


* * *

Chapitre 4 

Il n'y a plus de saisons 

  
Je me précipite dans la salle de bains. Je vois Jade, debout devant le miroir, trempée de la tête aux pieds - pour la deuxième fois en autant de jours. Je lève la tête et je vois, au-dessus de sa tête, un petit nuage noir qui laisse tomber des tonnes d'eau sur la tête de la rouquine. La situation serait drôle, si je n'en avais pas un moi aussi, qui m'envoyait maintenant dans le visage des bouffées d'air froid. Magara entre en trombe avec nous, son nuage couvrant rapidement le grand soleil au dessus de sa tête. Nous nous regardons, puis la compréhension se peint sur le visage de Jade.   
  
-Anna, je vais tuer ta soeur, dit-elle rageusement, alors qu'un éclair atterrit sur le haut de son crâne.   
  
Durant le déjeuner, nous recevons tour à tour de la neige, de la pluie et un petit ouragan. Ai-je besoin de préciser que je n'étais pas du tout contente?   
  
Pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je suis jumelée avec Morganne, qui a bien du mal à garder un visage neutre. Elle réussit tant bien que mal, jusqu'à temps que je mette feu à ma robe accidentellement, et que la pluie sortant de mon nuage l'éteigne, me trempant en passant. Professeur Wichman m'envoie me changer, et je sors sous les rires des Gryffondor.   
  
Le rire de ma soeur résonne encore à mes oreilles lorsque je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour dîner. Magara et Jade sont déjà installées. Je vois Rebecca plus loin, assise avec d'autres premières années. Je m'installe devant mes amies. Jade a les cheveux ébouriffés, du dernier ouragan, et Magara a encore de la neige sur les épaules.   
  
-C'est officiel. Il n'y a plus de saisons!   
-C'est un coup de ma soeur. J'en suis sûre. Il faut répliquer!   
-Il faudrait penser d'abord à se débarasser de ces nuages, précise Magara.   
-Tu sais comment? demande Jade.   
-Non, répond-elle.   
-Justement.   
  
À ce moment précis, il commence à grêler sur ma tête. Les boules de glace tombent sur ma tête de plus en plus fort. Je met mon assiette entre le nuage et moi pour me protéger. Je vois, à la table des Gryffondor, Virginia et ses amis nous pointer du doigt en riant. Pas de doute, les nuages sont une de leurs créations. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Ce soir, nous chercherons un antidote.   
  
Pour le cours d'arithmancie, je m'installe au fond de la classe avec Jade. Leo entre un peu plus tard, et s'installe à côté de nous. Anthony est déjà assis à quelques rangées de nous. Il se retourne régulièrement et nous regarde en rigolant. Leo ne nous pose pas de questions, mais se fait asperger plusieurs fois pas ma pluie. Vers le milieu du cours, l'orage qui se déroulait au dessus de ma tête commence à s'amenuiser. Je lève les yeux et remarque que mon nuage s'amincit rapidement. Quelques minutes après, il n'est plus là. J'adresse un sourire radieux à Anthony, qui se retourne une fois de plus vers nous. À la fin du cours, je suis complètement sèche, ainsi que Jade.   
  
Les prochaines semaines, nous nous concentrons sur trouver un sort à renvoyer aux Gryffondor. Nous n'en trouvons aucun digne d'utiliser dans la bibliothèque, alors nous ressortons le grimoire de Jade. Mais celle-ci n'est pas d'humeur à chercher. C'est sa fête bientôt, et elle ne pense qu'à ça. Nous laissons nous aussi tomber les recherches pour quelques temps.   
  
Le 21 septembre, jour des seize ans de Jade, nous avons de l'école. Elle fait la tête toute la journée parce qu'elle croit que nous avons oublié. Après souper, je l'entraîne avec moi à la bibliothèque. Un peu plus tard, après des recherches sans but, nous nous dirigeons vers les donjons. Quand la partie de mur pivote devant nous, presque toute la maison de Serpentard est dans la salle commune, et hurle:   
  
-SURPRISE!   
  
Pour un moment, je crois que Jade a fait une crise cardiaque à côté de moi, mais le premier moment de peur passé, elle se précipite à l'intérieur en criant. Aux côtés de l'âtre est posée une pile de cadeaux. Elle les ouvre l'un à la suite de l'autre; des cartes de tarot de son frère, Benjamin, un livre sur les constellations de ses parents, une boule de cristal de Magara et un manuel de divination de moi.   
  
La soirée se passe à la fête. Des bièraubeurres apparaîssent de nulle part. Quelqu'un a ensorcelé les ridaux pour qu'ils chantent 'Bonne fête' à longueur de soirée. Je vois Leo assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. J'esquisse un mouvement pour aller le rejoindre quand Rebecca apparaît à côté de nous.   
  
-Salut les filles! Bonne fête, Jade, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
  
Je la regarde, et remarque que ses joues sont rouges, comme si elle avait la fièvre. Ses yeux sont étrangement brillants, et elle rigole sans arrêter.   
  
-Rebecca, je lui demande, tu as eu combien de bouteilles de bièraubeaurre?   
-Oh, je ne sais pas, dit-elle en ricanant. Peut-être une ou deux. Ou bien trois. Ou quatre, je ne sais plus.   
  
Sur ce, elle se retourne et s'enfarge dans la table. Je m'approche d'elle et la guide vers son lit. Elle se couche tout habillée et s'endort immédiatement. Une chance pour elle, demain, c'est samedi.   
  
Je redescends du dortoir des filles au même moment qu'un garçon de septième année sort de celui des garçons, en pyjama rayé bleu et jaune. C'est Mike MacDougal, le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.   
  
-Vous avez vu l'heure, nous demande-t-il. Il est passé une heure du matin. Rangez la salle commune et allez tous vous coucher.   
  
En baillant, il retourne se coucher. La plupart des élèves font de même, mais quelques uns restent pour nous aider à nettoyer. Je me tourne vers les rideaux, qui chantent maintenant si aigu que ça donne mal aux oreilles, et annule le sort. Je rejoins mes deux amies dans la chambre, et nous nous couchons sans dire un mot.   
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, je me fais réveiller par une Jade hystérique.   
  
-On va à Pré-au-Lard, on va à Pré-au-lard, on va à Pré-au-Lard..., répète-t-elle inlassablement.   
  
Je mets une robe noire en baillant, alors que Jade continue à danser autour de moi. Dans la salle commune, je me tourne vers elle.   
  
-Jade, je dis.   
-Quoi?   
-Sois polie, et arrête de chanter.   
  
Nous descendons en silence et montons dans un carosse sans chevaux, qui nous mêne à Pré-au-Lard. Il fait grand soleil. Malheureusement, depuis le sort des Gryffondor, j'ai perdu le goût de la météorologie. Nous nous dirigeons immédiatement vers Hogshead, un pub beaucoup mieux fréquenté que les Trois Balais. Les fenêtres sont si crasseuses que le soleil éclaire à peine l'intérieur. Je me dirige vers le comptoir et commande trois bièraubeurres. Je me dirige vers une table au fond, les trois verres à la main.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre à la fête d'Halloween? me demande Mag.   
-Je ne sais pas encore. Avez-vous décidé?   
-Moi, je me déguise en gitane, dit Jade fièrement.   
-Ma cousine a une robe de princesse médiévale. Je lui ai demandé de me l'envoyer pour le bal.   
-Je te vois bien en sorcière, déclare Jade en m'examinant.   
-Jade, je suis une sorcière...   
  
Elle secoue son verre et envoie des gouttes de bièraubeurre un peu partout.   
  
-Je veux dire, une vraie sorcière, commence-t-elle.   
-Explique-toi et sois claire, dit Magara.   
-Avec une belle robe noire, un léger décolleté ne ferait pas de mal, et une belle coiffure mystérieuse...   
-L'idée me paraît bonne. Vous connaissez un magasin de costumes?   
-Par ici, ma chère!   
  
Elle me prend pas le bras en m'entraîne jusqu'au magasin si rapidement que je n'ai même pas le temps de lire le nom. À l'intérieur, la moitié de l'école cherche son costume dans les rayons. Je vois, plus loin, Brigit et ses amis. Elle essaie un costume d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Avec ses cheveux dorés et bouclés, elle fait parfaitement le rôle.   
  
-C'est parfait, dit-elle en me mettant une robe dans les mains. Va l'essayer.   
  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi et enlève ma robe d'école, pour enfiler celle que Jade m'a donnée. Elle me fait parfaitement. Le corsage noir est parfaitement serré autour de la chemise bouffante, et la jupe, noire et blanche elle aussi, tombe parfaitement autour de mes chevilles. Le sceptre qui l'accompagne complète parfaitement l'image. J'ai l'air d'une grande magicienne noire. Je remets ma robe de l'école, et sort de la cabine.   
  
-Alors, elle te fait? demande la rouquine.   
-Parfaitement. Je l'achète, je dis en lui souriant.   
  
Je me dirige vers le comptoir, et donne une poignée de gallions au vendeur. Cette robe me coûte les yeux de la tête, mais Leo va peut-être me remarquer, et même m'inviter à danser, on ne sait jamais.   
  
À nouveau dehors, nous nous asseyons sur un banc devant la cabane hurlante. Nous continuons notre conversation sur le bal.   
  
-Vous savez avec qui vous y allez? demande Jade.   
-Moi non, je réponds. Mais j'espère que Leo va me demander...   
-C'est sûr qu'il va te demander, voyons! crie Jade. Il est follement amoureux de toi, ça paraît, même pour un aveugle!   
  
Je souris, puis demande à Magara:   
  
-Et toi, tu y vas avec qui?   
-Oh, je ne sais pas, répond-elle évasivement. Sûrement seule, comme Jade.   
-Qui a dit que j'y allais seule? s'exclame Jade, offensée.   
-Euh... personne, dit Magara.   
  
Jade boude pendant un moment, alors que Mag essaie tant bien que mal de se faire excuser. Finalement, le visage de Jade s'illumine.   
  
-Les filles, j'ai oublié de vous dire!   
-Quoi? je demande.   
-Vous savez le groupe surprise qui doit venir jouer à la fête? Eh bien, je sais c'est qui!   
-Qui? demande Mag.   
-Mon frère et son groupe. Il paraît que Dumbledore leur a demandé en personne!   
-Waouh! C'est super pour eux! Benji sort encore avec Charlie?   
  
Benjamin, surnommé Benji, est le clavieriste du groupe nommé les Fizzing Whizards. Charlotte, alias Charlie, est la chanteuse, et aussi la petite amie de Benji. Le groupe comprend aussi Matt, le guitariste, et Sam, le batteur.   
  
Soudain, je vois au loin Leo se promener comme une âme en peine, semblant chercher son chemin.   
  
-Eh, Anna! Ton dieu est perdu, va le chercher, me nargue Jade.   
  
Je l'ignore royalement et me lève pour aller vers lui. Je le vois approcher quelqu'un par en arrière, et lui taper l'épaule. Cette personne se retourne et - ô seigneur - c'est ma soeur. De ma position derrière lui, j'entends tout ce qu'il dit:   
  
-Je te cherche depuis ce matin. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi.   
  
Ma mâchoire descend presque jusqu'au sol. Je n'en reviens pas! Ce rustre ose parler à ma soeur, et, encore pire, de lui demande d'aller au bal avec lui? Non mais! Ma soeur me jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.Soudain, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Ce n'est pas à elle qu'il croit parler, mais à moi! Je ne lui ai jamais présenté ma soeur (il y a de quoi!), alors il ne peut pas savoir la différence! Mais soudainement, je me rappelle que ma soeur me déteste, alors elle pourrait se faire passer pour moi, pour me fâcher! Je vais la tuer!   
  
-Désolée, mais je ne crois pas que c'est à moi que tu veux parler, mais plutôt à elle, dit ma soeur en me montrant du doigt.   
  
Je m'empresse de refermer ma bouche alors que Leo se retourne. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir alors qu'ils passent de Virginia à moi. Je m'approche d'eux.   
  
-Regarde nos yeux, Leo, et vois la différence.   
  
Celui-ci nous fixe tour à tour, et finalement, il comprend.   
  
-Vous êtes jumelles, c'est ça? dit-il.   
-Au dernières nouvelles, je dis en levant les yeux au ciel. N'oublie pas, j'ai un oeil vert, pas Virginia que voici. Alors, tu voulais me parler?   
  
À ces mots, Virginia part sur la pointe des pieds. Leo se retourne vers moi, encore légèrement surpris, mais réussit quand même à trouver ses mots.   
  
-Annabelle, commence-t-il, comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi, voudrais-tu aller à la fête d'Halloween avec moi?   
  
Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, ce qui arrive assez rarement.   
  
-Bien sûr, Leo. Et c'est Anna pour les amis, je dis en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.   
  
Je retourne vers la cabane hurlante, suivie de mon cavalier. Mes amies sont toujours là, accotées contre la barrière. Je m'approche d'elles.   
  
-Salut les filles! J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà Leo. Il vient avec moi à la fête! je dis en souriant comme une folle.   
-Salut Leo, disent mes amies en coeur.   
-Tu as déjà ton costume? continue Jade.   
-Oui, je l'ai depuis longtemps, mais j'aime mieux garder la surprise, pour ma cavalière.   
  
Mon cerveau prend quelques temps à comprendre que c'est de moi qu'il parle. Quand je le réalise, je me tourne vers lui.   
  
-Si tu ne me le dis pas, alors je ne te dis pas le mien non plus!   
  
Je vois du coin de l'oeil Mag cacher subtilement le paquet contenant ma robe derrière son dos.   
  
Le soir, après une journée de magasinage menée par Jade, nous nous redirigeons vers les calèches. Leo monte avec nous, et s'assieds à mes côtés. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il va passer ses bras autour de mes épaules, ce qu'il ne fait évidemment pas. Arrivés à l'école, nous restons encore longtemps dans la salle commune, à parler, pendant que, petit à petit, les élèves vont se coucher. Leo, depuis sa demande à Pré-au-Lard, ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, et je dois dire que cela ne me déplaît pas.   
  
Finalement, après quelques heures de conversation, nous sommes tous trop fatigués pour ouvrir la bouche, alors nous nous dirigeons vers nos dortoirs respectifs. Je vois, en me dirigeant vers mon lit, un kimono étendu sur une chaise. Sûrement le costume de Shana, la petite asiatique. Je me glisse entre les draps, pensant avec joie aux évènements de la journée, et je m'endors avec un sourire.   
  


* * *

  
J'ouvre les yeux avec un sourire : nous sommes lundi matin. J'entend Lia éclater de rire dans le lit à côté du mien. N'y tenant plus, je pars d'un rire joyeux moi aussi. La journée s'annonce excellente. Je me dirige dans la salle de bains en dansant du ballet et en sifflotant un air connu, réveillant au passage Liz qui me regarde les yeux ronds.   
  
-Tu es consciente de l'heure? me dit-elle en se levant.   
-C'est lundi! crie Lia en sautant de son lit.   
  
Le rideau du lit au fond s'ouvre brusquement, révélant Morganne en nuisette blanche, les cheveux mêlés.   
  
-T'a bien dit lundi? demande-t-elle, parfaitement réveillée.   
-Absolument.   
-Les filles, vous me faites peur..., dit Chloé assise sur son lit, en pyjama rose.   
-Vous feriez mieux de venir dans la Grande Salle..., dit Morganne avec un sourire.   
  
Liz hoche la tête.   
  
-Un coup pour les Serpentard? demande-t-elle.   
-Han han! répond Lia en passant sa robe d'école.   
-Je comprend mieux..., dit Chloé en souriant.   
  
Nous finissons de nous préparer en quatrième vitesse avant de dévaler les escaliers, où Philippe et Anthony nous attendent.   
  
-Dépêchez-vous, nous allons manquer leur entrée! dit Philippe en se mettant en marche.   
  
Nous marchons rapidement, refusant de répondre aux multiples questions de Liz et Chloé. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, nous allons nous asseoir à la course pour fixer les portes, impatiemment.   
  
-Place au spectacle..., dit finalement Phil lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, laissant entrer ma soeur et ses deux amies.   
  
Annabelle est charmante sous la pluie.   
  
-On est géniaux..., dit Anthony en regardant Jade recevoir une tempête de neige sur les épaules.   
  
Nous éclatons de rire sans pouvoir se retenir, comme la majorité des élèves présents. Plusieurs Gryffondor viennent nous féliciter, dont le frère d'Anthony.   
  
-Épatant frèrot! lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.   
-Suis les traces de ton frère, David! dit Lia en se servant un verre de lait.   
-J'y manquerai pas..., répond celui-ci en repartant avec les troisième années.   
  
Après le déjeuner, il y a un cours de métamorphose mais personne n'a la tête à ça, même pas moi. Durant toute l'heure, on entend des éclats de rire étouffés et tout le monde vient nous féliciter lorsque nous sortons du cours pour aller dans celui de défense contre les force du mal. Superbe, tel est le mot. Nous entrons dans la classe où les Serpentard sont déjà installés, dont ma soeur et son ami le nuage. Nouveau fou rire et je dois enfouir ma tête dans l'épaule de Phil. Je vais m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe, les mains sur le visage tellement j'ai les larmes aux yeux.   
  
Le cours débute et je fais un effort surhumain pour m'y intéresser. À un moment, le professeur Wichman décide de nous placer en équipe de deux pour un travail. Je suis placée avec Lia alors que Morganne se fait jumeler avec Annabelle. Même de loin, je la vois essayer de retenir le rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle y est presque parvenue, quand ma soeur met sa robe en feu par accident et que son nuage la sauve en lui envoyant une chute d'eau en plein visage. Éclat de rire général, pendant que Wichman l'envoie se changer. Nous retrouvons notre calme alors que la cloche annonce la fin du cours.   
  
Nous allons dîner en commentant les évènements joyeusement.   
  
-C'est encore meilleur que je l'avais imaginé! je dis en me beurrant un petit pain.   
-On aurait pas pu rêver de mieux! ajoute Anthony, la bouche pleine.   
-Regardez! s'écrie Morganne en pointant la table des Serpentard.   
  
Annabelle a une assiette au-dessus de sa tête, pour se protéger de la grêle qui tombe dru sur elle. C'en est trop pour moi, je suis hilare. À côté de moi, Lia tape du poing sur la table alors que Phil essuie une larme.   
  
-C'est notre meilleur... coup! hoquette Morganne après un moment.   
  
Et de loin.   
  
Le début de l'année passe en coup de vent et nous voilà déjà en octobre. Les Serpentard n'ont toujours pas répliqué, et je sens que ça va faire mal. Un matin je me réveille et je vois qu'il y a une grande agitation dans notre chambre.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je demande à Liz qui fouille dans une bourse.   
-C'est la sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, tu as déjà oublié?   
  
Je me redresse d'un coup en poussant un cri joyeux.   
  
-On se croirait dans un zoo, dit Morganne en coiffant ses longs cheveux.   
  
Je lui fait une grimace avant de me préparer pour la journée. Nous allons ensuite à l'extérieur, où des carrosses nous attendent. Le chemin n'est pas trop long et nous parlons durant le trajet. En sortant, je m'aperçois qu'il fait beau et ça me réchauffe le coeur. Lia nous entraîne devant une petite boutique que je n'avais jamais remarquée avant.   
  
-Heuuu..., dit Morganne en pointant un magasin de costumes où tout les élèves se précipitent.   
-Je sais ce que je fais..., répond Lia en ouvrant la porte, faisant tinter une petite clochette.   
  
Aussitôt, une vendeuse souriante vient nous accueillir, les bras ouverts.   
  
-Lia! Quelle bonne surprise! s'écrie-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.   
-Bonjour tante Clara.   
  
Tout s'explique.   
  
-Nous sommes venues chercher des costumes pour la fête d'Halloween, continue Lia.   
-Une fête! Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles..., dit la vendeuse.   
  
Elle nous entraîne entre les rayons en sortant plusieurs costumes qu'elle place sur une table en babillant avec Lia. Après plusieurs minutes, elle nous demande de nous décrire.   
  
-Pourquoi? demande Morganne surprise.   
-Elle sait ce qu'elle fait..., dit Lia en commençant à se décrire.   
  
Sa tante l'écoute religieusement avant de lui tendre un costume que Lia s'empresse d'aller essayer dans une cabine.   
  
-J'achète! dit Lia après être sortie de la cabine.   
-Peut-on s'avoir ce que c'est? je demande.   
-Un costume de petit chaperon rouge.   
-Tout à fait toi la jeune fille sage et innocente! dit Morganne en souriant.   
  
La vendeuse s'intéresse alors à Morganne qui fait de son mieux pour répondre à ses questions. Ensuite, Clara lui tend un costume et une paire d'ailes. Morganne sort d'une cabine, cinq minutes plus tard.   
  
-Je crois que je peux me le permettre..., annonce-t-elle en souriant.   
-C'est quoi? demande Lia.   
-Un papillon.   
-J'ai hâte de te voir dedans! je dis, enthousiaste.   
  
La tante de Lia me regarde d'un air critique avant de me poser une multitudes de questions. Quand je commence à me lasser, elle me remet un paquet ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes entre les mains et m'invite à aller l'essayer. J'entre dans la cabine, un tantinet réticente. Je déplie le morceau de tissu avant de voir qu'il s'agit d'un costume d'ange. Je me débarrasse de ma robe d'école avant d'enfiler le tissu soyeux et de me regarder dans le miroir. Le costume me va à merveille! La robe d'un blanc immaculé est assez longue pour cacher mes pieds. La taille est soulignée grâce à un fil d'or et le décolleté rond ne me met pas mal à l'aise devant mon reflet. Ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les deux ailes aussi blanches que neige, et constituées de grosses plumes légères. Je sors de la cabine après m'être changée, souriante.   
-Et puis? me demande Lia.   
-Je le prends! j'annonce en me dirigeant vers la caisse.   
-Fantastique! Je savais que cela vous plairait mesdemoiselles!   
  
J'achète ma robe à un prix raisonnable, un large sourire sur mon visage. Avant de sortir du magasin, Lia reste un peu pour parler à sa tante, alors que nous l'attendons à l'extérieur et que je remets ma cape sur mes épaules.   
  
-Au revoir! dit-elle en sortant avec un panier sous les bras.   
-Pratique, commente Morganne alors que nous nous dirigeons vers les Trois Balais.   
-STOP! hurle Lia en s'arrêtant net devant une boutique de costumes.   
  
Je fais un bond en me prenant les pied dans ma robe noire.   
  
-Quoi? murmure Morganne, une main sur le coeur.   
-On pourrait aller jeter un coup d'oeil, dit Lia en haussant des épaules.   
  
Nous entrons dans le magasin déjà rempli d'élèves de Poudlard qui se choisissent des costumes. En déambulant dans les rayons, j'aperçois un costume de mousquetaire absolument épatant avec le chapeau à plume et tout. J'empoigne le chef d'oeuvre avant d'aller à la caisse demander s'ils peuvent le mettre de côté un moment. Une fois que c'est fait, je crie a Lia et Morganne qui regardent des chaussures pour leur costume :   
  
-Hé, attendez moi ici, je reviens dans cinq minutes!   
  
Et je sors au pas de course du magasin, pour trouver Anthony. À peine une minute dehors que je me fais taper doucement sur l'épaule. En me retournant, je reste bouche-bée : c'est monsieur sexe-symbole en personne!   
  
-Je te cherche depuis ce matin. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi, me dit-il d'une traite.   
  
Ok... il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette demande. Et qui est ce type? Je regarde par dessus son épaule, histoire de voir si quelqu'un que je connais pourrait m'aider, quand mon regard tombe sur ma soeur qui a la bouche grande ouverte. Un déclic se fait dans ma tête. Il croit que je suis elle! Je pourrais facilement me faire passer pour ma soeur mais... j'hésite avant de répondre lentement :   
  
-Désolée, mais je ne crois pas que c'est à moi que tu veux parler, mais plutôt à elle, je dis en montrant ma soeur du doigt.   
  
Le gars se retourne et il ouvre de grands yeux en voyant Annabelle.   
  
-Regarde nos yeux, Leo, et vois la différence, dit ma soeur.   
  
Le Leo en question nous regarde attentivement avant de conclure.   
  
-Vous êtes jumelles, c'est ça? dit-il.   
  
Bravo génie.   
  
-Aux dernières nouvelles. N'oublie pas, j'ai un oeil vert, pas Virginia que voici. Alors, tu voulais me parler? dit ma soeur.   
  
Je crois que c'est le moment de ma sortie. Je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds en pensant que ma soeur devient de plus en plus sentimentale. Mais quand même, comment résister à un type comme Leo? Sur ces pensées, je fonce brutalement dans Anthony.   
  
-Ah justement! je dis avec un sourire.   
  
Je lui explique mon histoire et nous nous mettons en route vers le magasin où Lia parle avec Tristan. J'entend Anthony grogner derrière moi.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je demande.   
-J'ai... j'ai une roche dans le soulier..., dit-il, pas super convaincant.   
  
Je me contente de sa réponse en entrant dans la boutique où je lui montre le costume de mousquetaire qu'il achète sur-le-champ. En sortant, je vois Morganne assise le long du mur, qui regarde les élèves passer devant elle.   
  
-Une petite bière? je demande.   
-D'accord, répond Morganne en se levant.   
  
Nous nous mettons en marche lorsqu'Anthony nous arrête.   
  
-Vous oubliez Lia! s'écrie-t-il.   
-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser..., répond Morganne en souriant.   
  
Anthony ouvre la bouche, puis la referme avant de se remettre à marcher vers le pub. Nous marchons derrière lui et Morganne me glisse à l'oreille :   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?   
-Une roche dans le soulier! je dis en pouffant de rire.   
  
Sur ce, nous entrons dans le pub Aux Trois Balais et nous nous installons sur une table au fond. Nous sommes rapidement rejoints par Philippe, quatre bièraubeurres à la main.   
  
-C'est ma tournée! annonce-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le banc en face de moi.   
-Tu as trouvé ton costume? je demande.   
-Oui madame, et depuis un bout! Et vous?   
-Nous venons de les acheter, répond Morganne en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demande Anthony.   
-Surprise! je dis malicieusement.   
  
Au même moment, Lia nous rejoint avec un grand sourire. Je lui lance un regard interrogatoire.   
  
-Il m'a demandé! dit-elle tout excitée.   
-Super! s'écrie Phil.   
-Je le savais! déclare Morganne.   
  
Nous passons plusieurs minutes à parler, mais surtout à parler des Serpentard. À un moment, Morganne regarde sa montre et déclare qu'ont devrait partir si on veut pouvoir retourner à l'école en carrosse. Nous suivons ses conseils et nous rentrons au château, contents de notre sortie.   
  
Le soir, Morganne est venue me rejoindre sur mon lit et je lui ai raconté mon aventure de l'après-midi.   
  
-Et tu l'a laissé partir sans rien faire! s'écrie-t-elle alors que je lui dis ma réaction.   
-Oui je sais...   
-Tu es trop bonne!   
-Que veux-tu! je dis en haussant des épaules. Je suis contente que ma soeur se soit trouvé un amoureux. Elle va peut-être devenir plus affectueuse avec moi...   
-J'y compterais pas trop..., dit Morganne.   
-Je sais...   
-Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher..., dit Morganne après un moment de silence.   
-Ok. Bonne nuit! je dis en me glissant dans mes draps, exténuée par ma journée.   
-Toi aussi..., chuchote mon amie en baillant.   


* * *

  
Bon bin, on espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous allez écrire pleiiiiiiiiiin de commentaires (en tout cas, plus que pour le chap 3...)   
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
astérie: On ainerait bien nous aussi que ça soit plus populaire mais bon... gêne-toi pas pour nous faire de la pub :P  
Laika: On espère que tu continueras à le lire... et que ça soit plus une corvée! Peuh! 

  


* * *

Chapitre 5 

La fête costumée 

  
-Shana, tu peux attacher mon tablier? demande Brigit.   
  
Le dortoir est un vrai bordel. Des vêtements et du maquillage jonchent le sol. Il est neuf heures et demie, et presque personne n'est prêt. Magara est enfermée dans la salle de bains, alors les autres filles doivent se préparer tant bien que mal dans la chambre.   
  
-Mag, ouvre la porte! Je dois me maquiller! hurle Jade en tambourinant sur la porte.   
  
Jade, habillée en gitane, a l'air superbe, avec ses cheveux roux qui cascadent sur ses épaules de sous son foulard. Brigit a acheté le costume d'Alice. Elle est mignonne avec sa boucle bleue dans les cheveux. Son cavalier, un Serdaigle, va l'adorer. Shana, quant à elle, a retrouvé ses origines. La petite asiatique a revêtu un kimono.   
  
Moi, je suis habillée et maquillée depuis longtemps. Je suis assise sur mon lit, et regarde les autres filles s'énerver en riant. J'attend juste que Shana vienne me peigner. Elle veut devenir coiffeuse, donc elle s'entraîne sur nous.   
  
Finalement, je vois Shana se diriger vers moi.   
  
-À ton tour, Annabelle!   
  
Elle se place derrière moi et commence à me peigner les cheveux. Je parle à Brigit pendant que je sens Shana tirer, tourner et remonter mes cheveux.   
  
-Voilà, j'ai fini, dit-elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard en me tendant un miroir.   
  
Je me regarde dedans et me demande si c'est vraiment moi. Shana a remonté la moitié de mes cheveux en chignon, avec quelques mèches qui encadrent mon visage. L'autre moitié de mes cheveux a été bouclée, et tombe librement sur mon dos. Jade se retourne de la porte de la salle de bains.   
  
-Waouh, Anna! Leo va tomber raide mort en te voyant!   
-J'espère que non, renchérit Brigit. Elle veut danser avec, pas le tuer.   
  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre, et Mag en sort. Out le monde se retourne vers elle, et perd la voix. Mag est tout simplement éblouissante! Elle porte une robe médiévale brune et jaune, digne d'une reine. Sur sa tête est posée une couronne simple en argent. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle a détaché ses cheveux. Ils sont encore plus longs que je me l'imaginais; ils dépassent facilement ses fesses. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va à la fête seule! Tous les gars vont se jeter à ses pieds. Elle nous regarde tour à tour.   
  
-De quoi j'ai l'air? demande-t-elle.   
-Magnifique, je dis.   
-Superbe, fait Brigit.   
-Éblouissante, s'exclame Jade.   
  
Shana est encore sans voix. Je regarde l'heure et dit :   
  
-La fête commence bientôt. Il faudrait descendre rejoindre nos cavaliers.   
  
Les filles hochent la tête, et nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers. Jade regarde en bas et se tourne vers moi.   
  
-Leo t'attend en bas, me dit-elle. Bonne chance!   
  
Et elle descend les escaliers en sautillant. Je prends une grande respiration, pour calmer mon coeur qui bat trop vite, et commence ma descente. À la dernière marche, je le vois. Il est déguisé en pirate. Il lève les yeux alors que je m'approche de lui. Je vois ses yeux me parcourir des pieds à la tête, puis il sourit.   
  
-Tu es magnifique, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.   
  
Nous sortons de la salle commune en même temps que les plus jeunes commencent à revenir. Je vois Rebecca, déguisée en génie, rire avec ses amies. Nous descendons tous ensembles les escaliers. Jade s'enfarge dans sa longue jupe et s'agrippe à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber. J'en ris encore quand nous entrons dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre tables ont été collées contre le mur pour laisser de la place aux élèves de danser.   
  
Comme je l'avais prédit, nous sommes à peine entrés que déjà les gars s'alignent pour demander à Mag de danser avec eux. Elle refuse à chacun, bien qu'il y en ait qui soient assez beaux. Brigit a disparu avec son Julien, et Shana est avec un septième année de Serpentard. Jade, Mag, Leo et moi nous dirigeons vers la table des rafraîchissements. Je vois Morganne, en papillon, et ma soeur, déguisée an ange, assises à quelques pas. Elles sont toutes les deux seules. Quelle tristesse.   
  
Sur la scène, des instruments ensorcelés jouent une musique endiablée, mais il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de danseurs sur la piste. Les Fizzing Whizards ne sont pas encore arrivés. Jade se fait accoster par un Poufsouffle, et disparaît en nous adressant un petit salut. Mag, Leo et moi nous installons dans un coin de la salle, un verre de punch à la main. Magara est dans la lune. Elle rêvasse en regardant au loin. Je la laisse dans ses pensées, et me tourne vers Leo, qui me sourit. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, Dumbledore entre en scène. Notre directeur a délaissé sa robe de sorcier pour revêtir un magnifique habit de clown, perruque et tout. Je pouffe de rire en le voyant.   
  
-Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre soirée, organisé par vos préfets!   
  
Le élèves se mettent à applaudir.   
  
-Oui, oui, bravo! Maintenant, je vous avais promis un groupe surprise... Veuillez accueillir les Fizzing Whizards!   
  
Le groupe entre sur scène en courant. Benji, avec ses airs rebelles et sa queue de cheval rousse, se place derrière le clavier. Je le vois adresser un clin d'oeil à sa cadette. Sam, le bassiste aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, s'installe à sa gauche. Le batteur, Matt, a les cheveux bleus électriques relevés en pics. Finalement, la chanteuse, Charlie, s'approche du micro et entame la première chanson. Leo se retourne vers moi.   
  
-Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse? me demande-t-il en me tendant a main.   
  
Je lui souris, et lui donne la mienne, Nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse, où les couples commencent à s'agglutiner. Pendant que nous dansons, je vois Jade danser avec son cavalier.   
  
Après la danse rapide, Charlie en commence une plus lente. Les danseurs seuls quittent la piste, et seuls les couples restent. Leo met sa main sur ma taille et m'attire contre lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il sent bon. J'aimerais que ce moment ne finisse jamais, mais, bien évidemment, la chanson prend fin, et une autre, plus rapide commence. Nous dansons encore ensemble pendant plusieurs chansons, mais j'espère toujours qu'ils vont en jouer une autre lente pour retrouver cette intimité entre nous deux.   
  
Nous décidons de prendre une pause, et nous nous dirigeons vers la table des rafraîchissements. Je cherche Mag des yeux pendant que Leonardo me tend un verre de punch. Comme je ne vois pas mon amie, je détermine qu'elle a dû finalement accepter la proposition d'un garçon. Leo m'entraîne vers un banc libre. Nous nous asseyons côte à côte. Je bois mon punch silencieusement en regardant les danseurs. Soudain, le groupe arrête de jouer, et Dumbledore remonte sur scène.   
  
-Pendant que les Fizzing Whizards prennent une pause, un groupe formé au sein de l'école nous jouera leurs créations une demie heure!   
  
Nous applaudissons un groupe de Serdaigle qui montent sur scène et prennent la place de Benji et ses amis. Parlant de Benji, je le vois parler à sa soeur. Je me tourne vers Leo.   
  
-Je vais aller voir Benji. Tu viens avec moi?   
  
Mon pirate préféré hoche la tête et se lève. Je le dirige à travers la salle. Finalement, nous atteignons notre but.   
  
-Anna! Salut! crie Charlie en me voyant approcher.   
  
Charlotte est la petite amie de Benji depuis leur quatrième année. Je l'embrasse sur les deux joues et lui présente Leonardo. Je salue Benji, qui m'embrasse lui aussi. Je vois Leo se raidir dans son costume, alors je me colle un peu plus contre lui. Sur la scène, le groupe entame un slow. Les trois couples se séparent pour aller danser. Leo et moi se dirigeons vers le centre de la piste. Une fois de plus, j'enlace mes bras autour de son cou. Je cale ma tête sur son épaule. Vers le milieu de la chanson, je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux presque noirs. Puis, doucement, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Je sens des feux d'artifice dans mon ventre. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse fondre dans ses bras. Après ce qui me semble des années, ses lèvres se détachent des miennes. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me serre encore plus contre lui. Je replace ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par la musique.   
  
La chanson finie, Leo me prend par la main et m'entraîne dehors. Dans l'entrée, nous croisons Magara qui revient vers la Grande Salle.   
  
-Où étais-tu? je demande.   
-J'étais partie prendre de l'air, répond-elle avant de continuer son chemin.   
  
Leo et moi nous dirigeons vers le lac. Nous nous asseyons sur le rivage, et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous restons ainsi sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Après un laps de temps indéfini, il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse, plus fort que la dernière fois. Je sens sa main descendre mon dos, en laissant sur son passage une longue traînée de picotements. Je passe ma mains dans ses cheveux bouclés et la pose sur son épaule. Après un long baiser, nous nous séparons. Leo se couche sur l'herbe, et je m'étends à ses côtés. Nous restons ainsi, observant les étoiles, jusqu'à ce que nous apercevions professeur Wichman, déguisé en momie, se diriger vers nous. Nous nous levons et retournons au château. Quand nous entrons à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, les Fizzing Whizards ont repris leur place sur la scène. Je vois, à la table des rafraîchissements, Jade et Magara qui se servent du punch. Je me dirige vers elles, tenant toujours Leo par la main.   
  
-Jade, où est ton cavalier? je demande.   
-Parti, répond-elle en jetant un regard noir vers la piste.   
  
Je suis son regard et vois, en effet, son ex-cavalier danser avec une blonde aux airs supérieurs. Nous allons nous asseoir à une table jonchée de gobelets vides. Leo va les porter dans les poubelles, et s'assied à ma gauche. Le groupe entame les premières notes d'une chanson que j'adore. Je prends Leo par les mains et dit :   
  
-On peut aller danser? C'est ma chanson préférée. Leo se lève et me suit sur la piste de danse. Nous dansons pendant cette chanson, et plusieurs autres après celle-là. Enfin, épuisés, nous retournons nous asseoir avec Jade et Mag, qui n'ont pas bougé. Sur la scène, les Fizzing Whizards finissent leur dernière chanson, et notre directeur monte les remercier profusément. Puis, ils se tournent vers nous.   
  
-Je vous remercie également d'avoir participé à la fête, mais comme minuit est passé depuis longtemps, il est l'heure de retourner vous coucher!   
  
Je sors dans l'entrée, portée par le flot d'élèves En descendant vers les donjons, j'aperçois du coin de l'oeil Virginia, qui se fait refiler un bout de papier par Matt, le batteur du groupe. Alors que nous marchons dans le couloir, accompagnées des autres Serpentard, j'entends quelqu'un qui crie le nom de Jade, en arrière de nous. Nous nous retournons, et Benji nous rejoint.   
  
-Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir, puisqu'on ne va sûrement pas se revoir avant longtemps.   
  
Alors qu'il embrasse sa soeur, je vois plusieurs filles se retourner vers nous et nous regarder jalousement.   
  
Quand nous arrivons dans la salle commune, Jade et Mag montent directement se coucher en baillant. Leo me retient par la main. Je me tourne vers lui.   
  
-Merci de m'avoir fait passer une superbe soirée, me dit-il.   
  
Puis, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.   
  
Quand j'entre dans le mien, les quatre filles sont assises sur leur lit et me regardent.   
  
-Quoi? je demande en enfilant mon pyjama noir.   
-Alors, Leo? dit Shana en riant.   
-Pourquoi moi? je demande, exaspérée. Brigit aussi avait un cavalier.   
-Il m'a laissé tomber dès la première chanson, m'informe-t-elle. N'essaie pas de t'en sortir, Annabelle, tu es la seul avec une histoire à raconter.   
  
Je soupire, puis dit :   
  
-Il ne s'est rien passé, les filles.   
-Même quand vous êtes sortis seuls dans la nuit? dit Magara.   
-Et toi, je dis. Que faisais-tu dehors?   
-Ne change pas le sujet, crient les quatre filles en coeur.   
-Il m'a embrassée, c'est tout.   
-Combien de fois? demande Brigit.   
  
Les quatre filles se penchent vers moi. Je regarde la blondinette du lit voisin.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait?   
-Combien de fois? insiste-t-elle.   
-Je ne sais pas, je soupire. Deux ou trois, peut-être.   
  
Elle sourit.   
  
-Tu l'aimes? demande Jade à son tour.   
-Bien sûr qu'elle l'aime, dis Shana. Sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé trois fois!   
-Et lui, vous croyez qu'il l'aime?   
-Sûrement. Sinon il aurait fait comme nos cavaliers à nous; il l'aurait laissée là après une chanson.   
  
Les filles continuent à décortiquer ma soirée. Profitant du fait qu'aucune d'elles ne me parle, je ferme mes rideaux vert forêt et je me couche. Je m'endors en rejouant la soirée dans ma tête, un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
  


* * *

  
-Rouge pomme ou rouge passion?   
-Définitivement rouge pomme! décrète Liz, un élastique dans la bouche.   
-Je ne vois pas la différence..., dit Chloé devant son miroir.   
-Il y en a une pourtant. Le rouge pomme est plus clair et fait plus naturel. En plus, il va mieux avec son teint! explique Liz en pointant une Lilian indécise.   
-C'est évident..., dit Morganne en pouffant de rire.   
  
Mais pourquoi parlent-elles de rouge à lèvre? Le bal commence dans une heure et personne n'est totalement prête sauf Morganne, qui est absolument ravissante dans son costume bleu de papillon. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à fixer les ailes transparentes à sa robe et le tour est joué! Je me demande pourquoi elle a refusé toutes les invitations. Ce sera triste d'aller seule à la fête ce soir. Il n'y a que Philippe qui est seul, sans compter Morganne. Anthony m'a proposé d'y aller ensemble vu qu'il n'avait trouvé personne.   
  
-Et s'il me trouve laide? dit Lia en se regardant dans le miroir.   
-Encore faudrait-il que tu sois habillée! s'écrie Morganne en se levant.   
-Je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour mes cheveux..., explique Lia en mettant des boucles d'oreille rouges.   
  
Elle a remonté ses cheveux en laissant deux mèches tomber le long de son visage et a noué un ruban rouge autour. Je dois avouer que ça lui va à ravir!   
  
-Vous me trouvez comment? demande Chloé en faisant un petit tour sur elle-même.   
  
Chloé a décidé de se déguiser en sirène. Elle a teint ses cheveux en un roux blond et elle leur a lancé un sort pour qu'ils boudinent. Elle s'est trouvé une jupe aux couleurs de la mer, ainsi qu'une camisole en forme de coquillage. L'effet est charmant.   
  
-Tu as bien fait d'enlever tes lunettes! s'écrie Liz.   
-Ça me fait tout drôle..., répond celle-ci en souriant à son amie.   
  
Liz, quant à elle, a opté pour le costume de la femme chatte. Son costume moulant noir et le petit masque qu'elle a sur les yeux la mettent très en valeur.   
  
-Tiens Virginia, j'ai fait ça pour toi..., dit Morganne en me tendant une couronne de fleurs blanches.   
  
Je la remercie avec un sourire chaleureux alors qu'elle fixe ma couronne dans mes cheveux et mes ailes dans mon dos.   
  
-Ça te fait bien les brillants sur les yeux, je lui glisse alors que Lia s'emporte après ses collants.   
  
Morganne me fait un sourire et s'en va aider Lia à enfiler ses bas en résille. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes toutes prêtes à rejoindre les garçons qui doivent nous attendre depuis un moment. Je poussa la porte de notre chambre, suivie par les quatre autres filles. Dans la salle commune, il ne reste que Philippe, Anthony, Eric et Marc; deux Gryffondor. Lorsque je descends l'escalier, ils se retournent tous.   
  
-Wow..., dit Anthony en nous regardant alors que Philippe émet un petit sifflement admiratif.   
-On y va? je demande à Anthony déguisé en mousquetaire.   
  
Philippe, quant à lui, est costumé en prince du Moyen Âge, ce qui lui va très bien. Dommage qu'il aille seul, il aurait fait un malheur avec sa cavalière. Eric est habillé en Zorro et Marc en marin. Ironique que Chloé soit sa partenaire!   
  
Anthony me tend son bras alors que nous entrons dans la Grande Salle entièrement décoré pour l'occasion. Des citrouilles et des chandelles volent sous le plafond magique qui montre une nuit pleins d'étoiles. Les tables avaient étés réduites et mises sur les côté de la salle, de manière à ce que les élèves puissent danser sur une musique entraînante. En tournant la tête, j'ai pu apercevoir une scène ou des instruments de musiques jouaient un air endiablé.   
  
-Est-ce que tu veux danser? dit quelqu'un en arrière de moi.   
  
Je me retourne pour voir une fille blonde de Serdaigle habillée en danseuse de ballet, parler à Anthony. Il me jette un regard suppliant.   
  
-C'est beau, on se sépare! je dis avec un sourire.   
-Merci..., murmure-t-il en s'éloignant avec la beauté blonde, sur la piste de danse.   
  
Je me dirige vers la table des rafraîchissements et je me sers un verre de punch avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une petite table à part.   
  
-Il t'a déjà largué? dit une voix rieuse derrière moi.   
-Il n'a pas su résister au charme de la danseuse de ballet! je dis à Morganne en riant.   
-On sera deux à être seule ce soir! crie-t-elle pour couvrir la musique.   
  
Nous observons les élèves costumés en échangeant des remarques loufoques sur leur costume.   
  
-Tu as vu le loup-garou? je dis en riant.   
-Celui qui est tombé sur l'indienne?   
-Oui, oui! je dis en regardant les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à ma soeur déguisée en sorcière, accompagné d'un séduisant pirate.   
-Wow... c'est ta soeur? dis Morganne en plissant des yeux.   
-On dirait..., je dis, abasourdie.   
  
Ma soeur est accroché au bras de Leo et rit a gorge déployée. La fin du monde approche.   
  
-Sacrebleu! s'écrie Morganne en pointant une fille habillé en princesse du Moyen Âge. Regarde ses cheveux!   
  
J'étire le cou avant de voir la cascade de cheveux blonds en question.   
  
-Sapristi, c'est Magara! je dis en regardant ses cheveux qui lui arrivent en bas des fesses.   
  
Nous sommes interrompues par Dumbledore, déguisé en clown, qui se lève pour nous parler.   
  
-Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous apprécierez votre soirée, organisé par vos préfets!   
  
Nous commençons à applaudir comme des déchaînés.   
  
-Oui, oui, bravo! Maintenant, je vous avais promis un groupe surprise... Veuillez accueillir les Fizzing Whizards!   
  
Quatre personnes arrivent habillés en costumes futuristes sous les applaudissements. Il faut dire que le batteur est vraiment craquant avec ses cheveux bleus. Une fille aux cheveux blonds est monté sur la scène et a arrangé son micro avant de commencer une chanson énergique, d'une voix suave.   
  
-Elle chante vraiment bien! dit Morganne enthousiasme.   
-Hmm hmm..., je réponds en regardant le batteur.   
-Il est mignon le guitariste..., continue-t-elle en regardant le groupe de plus près.   
-Non, le batteur est mieux.   
-Oh que non.   
-Oh que oui.   
-De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qu'il regarde! tranche-t-elle.   
-Qu... quoi?   
  
Je tourne la tête pour voir le batteur en question, me faire un clin d'oeil en souriant. Je me retourne brusquement.   
  
-Tu crois qu'il me regardait?   
-C'est clair..., dit Morganne en souriant.   
-Le guitariste semble très impressionné par ta beauté! je réplique.   
-Ne dis pas de bêtises...   
-Je ne dis pas, j'observe les faits! je dis en regardant la scène avec un sourire.   
  
La chanson terminé, le groupe enchaîne avec un slow. Le couples se forment rapidement sur la piste de danse, dont ma soeur avec son pirate, Lia avec Tristan et Anthony avec sa beauté blonde. Je cherche Phil du regard mais je ne le vois nulle part. Il est sûrement sorti prendre l'air! Je pousse un soupir.   
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demande Morganne.   
-Tous ces couples heureux...   
-Allez, fais pas la tête, de toute façon, le batteur va t'inviter dès qu'il le pourra! m'encourage-t-elle.   
-Et le guitariste en fera autant pour toi!   
  
Nous commençons à parler de tout et de rien, alors que les musiques s'enchaînent à un rythme effrayant. À un moment, Dumbledore se lève pour reprendre la parole.   
  
-Pendant que les Fizzing Whizards prennent une pause, un groupe formé au sein de l'école nous jouera ses créations une demie heure!   
  
Nous applaudissons poliment une bande de cinq Serdaigle qui montent sur la scène.   
  
-J'espère qu'ils sont bons! je dis en prenant une gorgée de punch.   
-Virginia... ils viennent vers nous! murmure Morganne en prenant un air détaché.   
-Qui? je demande avant de me faire taper doucement sur l'épaule.   
  
En me retournant, je frôle la crise cardiaque en voyant LE batteur des Fizzing Whizards et le guitariste qui, je dois l'avouer, est mignon avec son chapeau et sa petite barbiche...   
  
-Ce te dirais d'aller danser? me demande le batteur.   
-Avec plaisir! je dis en lui sortant mon plus beau sourire.   
  
Je le suis sur la piste de danse, où un slow commence. Il pose ses mains délicatement sur mes hanches alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou.   
  
-Je suis Matt..., dit-il alors que nous commençons à danser lentement.   
-Enchanté! Je suis Virginia.   
-Je sais...   
-Comment ça? je demande surprise.   
-Tu es la soeur jumelle de Annabelle, n'est-ce pas?   
-Hmm, je gromelle.   
  
À l'expression qu'il a pris, il vient de comprendre que je ne la porte pas particulièrement dans mon coeur.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire l'an prochain? me demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.   
-Je reste à Poudlard..., je réponds lentement.   
-Tu va enseigner?   
-Non! Je suis seulement en sixième année! je dis en riant.   
-Ah bon, dit-il surpris. Tu as l'air plus vieille...   
  
Nous discutons pendant de longues minutes, alors que Morganne et Sam dansent proche de nous. J'apprend alors que Benji (ou Benjamin), est le frère de Jade et qu'ils vont toujours pratiquer chez eux pour le groupe. Ça explique comment il connaît ma soeurette.   
  
-On prend une pause? propose-t-il après un laps de temps indéterminable.   
  
J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la table de rafraîchissements, en même temps que Morganne et Sam. Celle-ci s'approche de moi alors que son cavalier discute avec Matt.   
  
-Il est craquant! dit-on d'une même voix.   
  
Nous éclatons de rire en même temps avant de regarder la foule de danseurs.   
  
-Dis donc, c'est ta soeur qui se dévergonde là-bas? demande Morganne brutalement.   
  
Je regarde attentivement et lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves se tassent, j'aperçois clairement ma soeur en train d'embrasser son pirate a pleine bouche. Je suis baba.   
  
-Gnnnnnnnn! j'arrive a dire, le choc passé.   
  
Je suis là, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants quand Matt vient me rejoindre avec mon verre de jus que je vide à grands traits, sans cesser de fixer Annabelle pour autant.   
  
-Ça va? me demande-t-il.   
-Absolument!, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits. Tu veux toujours danser avec moi?   
-Comment résister, chère ange?   
  
Je craque. Il m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, en me tenant la main. Heureusement, de là où nous sommes, je ne peux pas voir Annabelle et son pirate. Ça me permet de me concentrer sur Matt. Nous dansons encore une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne se décolle de moi lentement, comme à regret.   
  
-Je dois y retourner..., dit-il doucement.   
-Oh... d'accord. Eh bien...   
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de placer un autre mot, qu'il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse délicatement sur la joue avant de partir au pas de course sur la scène. Je reste plantée là, la main sur la joue, et un sourire niais sur le visage. C'est dans cet état que je suis quand Morganne vient me rejoindre, un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles. Nous nous regardons en souriant avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table que l'on avait occupé au début de la soirée. Ce que j'aime de notre amitié, c'est que nous n'avons pas toujours besoin de nous parler pour comprendre l'autre, comme en ce moment.   
  
-Tiens, si ce n'est pas le prince charmant! je dis en apercevant Phil s'approcher à grands pas, après une vingtaine de minutes.   
-Salut la compagnie! dit-il en s'assoyant à côté de Morganne.   
-L'air était bon? demande celle-ci l'air moqueur.   
-Heu, oui...   
  
Morganne me jette un regard en coin signifiant : il n'était pas dehors seulement pour admirer la vue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je pouffe de rire, en renversant mon punch sur la table.   
  
-Félicitation petite fée..., s'écrie Phil en reculant sa chaise, loin du dégât.   
-Désolée..., je dis en hoquetant de rire.   
  
Il me lance un regard noir avant de se tourner vers la scène où les Fizzing Whizards terminent leur dernière chanson, sous les applaudissements des élèves. Après les avoir remercié chaleureusement, Dumbledore s'adresse à nous.   
  
-Je vous remercie également d'avoir participé à la fête, mais comme minuit est passé depuis longtemps, il est l'heure de retourner vous coucher!   
  
Nous nous sommes levés, en même temps que tous les élèves, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.   
  
-Virginia! crie une voix dans le flot d'élèves.   
  
En me retournant, je vois Matt qui me fait signe d'aller le voir.   
  
-Continuez sans moi! je dis à Morganne et Philippe avant de dévaler l'escalier en contre-courant.   
  
Je trouve Matt accoté sur le mur, ses baguettes d'instrument à la main. Il a un petit air rebelle tout à fait charmant.   
  
-Je voulais te donner ceci..., dit-il en me fourrant un bout de papier dans la main.   
-Qu'est-ce que c'est? je demande.   
-Ouvre-le dans ta chambre..., répond-il avec une voix mystérieuse.   
  
Je lui souris avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.   
  
-Bonne nuit Matt..., je dis en me retournant pour monter les escaliers lentement.   
  
Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, Morganne m'attend sur son lit, vêtue de sa nuisette blanche et coiffée de deux longues tresses.   
  
-Alors? me demande-t-elle alors que j'enlève ma couronne de fleurs.   
-Il est gentil..., je réponds distraitement en mettant mon pyjama bleu.   
-C'est tout?   
-Bonne nuit Morganne! je dis en fermant doucement mes rideaux.   
  
J'entends mon amie soupirer et fermer ses rideaux. Je sors le petit papier que Matt m'a remis un peu plus tôt et je le déplie pour lire :   
  


_ Je voulais simplement te remercier de m'avoir   
fait passer la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie.   
  
Matt   
XxX _

  
  
Avec un sourire, j'éteins ma lumière en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller. La nuit sera belle.   


* * *

  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
Sarah: Merci bcp cousinette! (de ta cousine, pas de l'autre...) J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire! (et dis à ton frère qu'on a updaté depuis qu'il est venu ;)  
  
Tite_Folle: Ah, ma folle préférée... (encore de Miss) Tu viendras reviewer les prochains chaps, même si tu les connais déjà. Ça nous fait chaud au coeur :P (en passant, met des espaces entre les x de tes kiss, parce que sinon ça paraît: -x- et tu passes pour cheap! ;)  
  
Kellÿa*: Oh boy... Par où commencer? Bon, premièrement c'est nous qui avons enlevé ta première review parce que: tu avais dévoilé un punch dedans (non, on va pas te dire lequel...) et on voulait pas que tout le monde (qui lit les reviews) le sache. Le hic, c'est qu'on savait pas que tu allais remettre une autre review trois fois plus longue lol. Enfin, celle-là on l'effacera pas parce que c'est moins évident, le punch (et je crois pas que personne aura le courage de lire une review si longue que ça jusqu'au bout (sauf Tink qui en a l'habitude =P (et MissTick qui comence))) Bon, allons pour la réponse organisée en liste, point par point:  
  
-L'idée nous est en fait venue vers minuit, un soir, dans le sous-sol de la maison de Miss. Donc, l'histoire découle d'une nuit blanche de folie intense. Géééénial, quand on y pense...  
-Il va y avoir un gagnant mais à date c'est impossible de deviner quel clan. Et je trouve pas que les Gryff et les Serp se ressemblent tant que ça... Plus l'histoire avance, plus on voit les différences! Regarde Mag et Lia! Plus différent que ça tu meurs!  
-Question d'équilibre, elles en ont (certainement plus que moi (Miss)) Mais c'était une opportunité que je n'ai pas pu manquer!  
-Pour les parents de Morganne... disons qu'on va en entendre parler de plus en plus à mesure que les chapitres avancent... J'en dit pas plus (Tink (ca devient fatiguant de dire nos nick mais bon...))!  
-Oui, c'était Osiris dans le compartiment des Serps.  
-Alice existe...  
-Pour l'écriture des chapitres, c'est très simple. À chaque chapitre impair, Tink écrit la version de Virginia, puis elle l'envoie à Miss et elle écrit la version d'Anna en se basant sur son histoire. Pour les chapitres pairs c'est le contraire. Rien de plus facile! Et en plus on a un plan pour chaque chapitre, alors...  
-Les Serp sont moins nombreuses, mais elles ont le grimoire, ne l'oublions point!  
-Oui, Rebecca est louche. Miss est désolée, elle n'a pas voulu qu'elle paraisse comme ça, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais elle a quand même un petit rôle à jouer dans l'histoire...  
-Pour Anthony et Tristan, tout le monde le sait (c'est un secret de Polichinelle (désolé, fallait que je le mette (Tink)))!  
-On a fait des dollz des filles de l'histoire. T'as qu'à nous mettre ton e-mail dans ta prochaine review et on te les enverra volontiers! Et (Tink...) j'aime bien dessiner mais disons que je suis pas trop bonne pour imaginer, je copie bien =P (moi je suis pire qu'elle (Miss...))  
-Morganne est une solitaire dans l'âme. Elle ne ressent pas le besoin d'une présence masculine dans sa vie personnelle. (Je suis forte quand même pour analyser non?(Tink...))  
-Et c'est finiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Mici beaucoup d'écrire tes looooooongues reviews! Vivement la prochaine! Ça nous occupe pendant quelques temps, de les lire... et encore plus pour y répondre! Chewow!  
  
Laika et Fleur: Bon, on en déduit que c'est juste Laika parce que Fleur ne reviewerait pas sa propre fic... (pouloum poum tchi!) Contentes que tu aies pris le temps de lire et merci pour ton petit commentaire!   


* * *

  
**Chapitre 6 - Au vol!**  
  
J'écoute Hagrid d'une oreille, mais je suis bien plus intéressée par Mag, placée plus loin à ma gauche, qui me fait des signes de la main depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Finalement, puisque je ne comprends rien de ce qu'elle veut me dire, elle me fait signe qu'elle me parlera plus tard. Je dirige alors toute mon attention vers Hagrid. Il tient sur son bras un oiseau multicolore, au bec long et fin.  
  
-Ceci est un anison. Cet oiseau imite magnifiquement bien les sons de tous les animaux existant sur la terre. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, et il va vous faire le bruit. Allez, essayez.  
  
Des noms d'animaux fusent de toute part dans la classe. L'anison, surpris par tant de bruit d'un coup, bat des ailes frénétiquement, tentant de s'échapper, mais Hagrid le tient fermement.  
  
-Calmez-vous, crie le professeur pour couvrir le vacarme. Pas tout le monde en même temps, un à la fois!  
  
Les élèves se calment peu à peu. Hagrid survole la classe du regard, puis montre ma sœur du doigt.  
  
-Virginia! Avancez et donnez à l'anison l'animal de votre choix.  
  
Ma jumelle s'avance lentement et demande à l'anison d'imiter le hululement d'un hibou, bruit qu'il fait parfaitement. Soudain, une voix fuse de l'arrière du groupe.  
  
-Il peut imiter un cochon?  
  
Je tourne la tête et réalise que c'est Anthony, l'ami de Viriginia, qui vient de parler, lui qui ne dit jamais un mot en classe. L'anison, sur le bras d'Hagrid, imite à perfection un grognement de cochon. Philippe demande alors s'il sait faire un hennissement de cheval. L'oiseau, à ce mot, hennit. La classe se presse vers Hagrid, pour pouvoir observer l'oiseau de plus près. Profitant du bruit et de la confusion, Magara s'approche de moi.  
  
-Enfin, je peux te parler, me dit-elle. Je crois que j'ai une idée pour le prochain sort contre les Gryffondor!  
  
Elle s'apprête à m'en dire plus quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours résone jusqu'à nos oreilles. La classe se rue vers la porte du château, pendant qu'Hagrid nous crie le devoir à remettre pour le prochain cours.  
  
Pendant les prochains cours, que je n'ai pas en commun avec Mag, je pense avec impatience à ce midi, où elle pourra nous annoncer son idée. Finalement, après un cours de potions calme, je me rue vers la Grande Salle. À la table de Serpentard, il n'y a que Leonardo. Je me dirige vers lui, décidant d'attendre mes amies ici. Je m'assieds à la gauche de Leo en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue. Depuis la fameuse fête d'Halloween, lui et moi sommes devenus un couple officiel de Poudlard.  
  
-Bonne matinée? me demande-t-il.  
-Sublime, je réponds, sarcastique.  
  
Je suis en train de mâchouiller un morceau de poulet insipide quand Mag, accompagnée de Jade, arrive en trombe devant moi.  
  
-Viens, Annabelle, dit-elle. Il nous reste quarante-cinq minutes, on va à la bibliothèque!  
  
Sans me demander mon avis, elles me prennent chacun par un bras et me tirent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Entre les rangées de livres, j'avale finalement mon morceau de poulet et les regarde furieusement.  
  
-La politesse, vous connaissez? je siffle.  
-Pourquoi? demande Jade.  
-J'étais avec Leo! je crie, exaspérée.  
-Il survivra, m'assure Magara en tirant un livre de l'étagère.  
  
La blonde se dirige vers une table et pose le lourd livre dessus. Elle en tourne les pages pendant un moment avant de nous montrer un endroit triomphalement.  
  
-Voilà! s'exclame-t-elle. Lisez.  
  
Je lis le début du sortilège, et mon visage s'illumine.  
  
-C'est parfait! dis-je à Magara. On commence quand?  
-Demain, j'ai une partie de Quidditch, je n'aurai pas le temps. On pourrait le faire dimanche soir, pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement lundi!  
-Parfait! Va pour dimanche.  
  
Sur ce, la cloche sonne, nous rappelant à nos cours.  
  
Le soir, je suis assise à une table, en train de faire mon devoir de Potions. Jade est assise derrière moi et lit un livre. Le reste de la salle commune est vide, à part quelques premières années qui étudient dans un coin. Finalement, après une heure de travail, je roule mon parchemin et étire mes doigts engourdis. Je regarde autour de moi, puis demande :  
  
-Jade, où est Mag?  
  
-Pratique de Quidditch de derrière minute, marmonne mon amie.  
  
Je me dirige vers elle et regarde son livre, qui s'intitule Les débuts de la sorcellerie.  
  
-C'est quoi ce livre? je demande. Tu ne prends pas de cours d'histoire, Jade.  
-Ce n'est pas pour un cours, répond-elle. Je fais de la recherche sur le grimoire. Je voudrais savoir d'oû il vient.  
  
Je m'apprête à lui faire remarquer que, même si on ne sait rien sur ce livre, il nous aide bien, mais la porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas. Je me retourne alors que Magara s'approche de moi, trempée de la tête aux pieds et grelottant de froid.  
  
-Il… il pleut dehors, réussit-elle à dire entre les claquements de dents. Je v-v-v-vais prendre une d-d-douche chaude.  
  
Elle monte vers les dortoirs, laissant une traînée d'eau derrière elle. La porte s'ouvre une seconde fois, et Leo entre. Il se dirige vers moi et m'embrasse rapidement avant de me demander de l'aider pour son devoir de métamorphose. Nous ressortons et nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Nous passons une bonne heure à faire son devoir. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, j'entends une voix que je reconnais immédiatement.  
  
-Vas-y, dis-je à Leo. Je reste quelques minutes, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.  
  
Il part en direction des donjons alors que je retourne dans la bibliothèque. Je me faufile entre deux étagères et écarte deux livres, pour pouvoir observer à travers. Comme je le soupçonnais, ma sœur est assise à la table voisine, avec Morganne. Elles sont penchées vers un livre ouvert devant elles et parlent en chuchotant. Quand je vois que ce qu'elles font n'est d'aucun intérêt pour moi, je retourne à mon tour dans la salle commune. Vu l'heure tardive, il n'y a plus personne. Je monte dans le dortoir. Jade dort déjà, ainsi que Mag. Sa pratique a dû l'épuiser. Shana lit, assise sur son lit, et Brigit n'est pas là.  
  
Je souhaite bonne nuit à Shana, et me glisse entre mes draps. Quelques minutes après, Shana pose son livre et ferme la lumière. Je m'endors presque immédiatement.  
  
Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveille, seule Magara est encore dans le dortoir, enfilant son uniforme de Quidditch.  
  
-Tu te changes déjà? je demande en baillant.  
-La partie commence dans une demie-heure.  
  
À ces mots, je bondis de mon lit et m'habille en quatrième vitesse. Si ça se trouve, j'ai déjà manqué le déjeuner. Je dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre et manque de rentrer dans Jade, qui venait dans l'autre sens, avec un croissant dans une main et un verre de jus de citrouille dans l'autre.  
  
-Ah, voici la Belle au Bois Dormant! dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tiens, on t'a pris du déjeuner.  
  
Elle me tend ce qu'elle a dans les mains. J'avale le croissant en deux bouchées et avale le jus d'un coup, avant de sortir au pas de course, pour avoir des bons sièges pour la partie. J'entends Jade rouspéter derrière moi.  
  
-On essaye de l'aider et c'est tout ce qu'on reçoit! La prochaine fois, je la laisserai crever de faim sans remords!  
  
Sur le terrain de Quidditch, il n'y a presque personne. Je monte dans les estrades et m'installe à mi-chemin entre les buts, réservant deux sièges pour Jade et Leo. Ceux-ci arrivent cinq minutes avant le début de la partie, et s'installent de chaque côté de moi.  
  
Au centre du terrain, en bas, Madame Bibine tient la caisse contenant les quatre balles. Les deux équipes arrivent, celle de Serpentard et celle de Gryffondor. J'aperçois ma sœur et ses deux acolytes, Philippe et Anthony, habillées en rouge vin, la couleur de leur maison. Les deux capitaines d'équipe se serrent la main, puis les quatorze joueurs s'envolent. Madame Bibine ouvre la boîte. Les deux cognards se ruent aussitôt vers deux Gryffondor, mais sont aussitôt détournés par les amis de ma sœur, les batteurs de l'équipe. La partie commence. Serpentard est en possession du souafle. Un Poufsouffle fait les commentaires, de l'autre côté du terrain.  
  
-Parius en possession du souaffle, dit-il. Passe à Klena, qui se fait attaquer par un cognard, et échappe le souaffle. Gryffondor en possess… aïe, ça a du faire mal! Parius a repris le souaffle. Elle se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor. Elle lance, Pearson fait un beau plongé, un but pour Serpentard!  
  
Les supporters de Serpentard crient de joie. Je regarde du côté de ma sœur. Elle n'a pas l'air bien contente d'avoir laissé passé un but. Alors qu'elle contourne les anneaux de buts, un cognard se dirige vers elle a toute vitesse. Elle ne l'a pas remarqué, et continue de surveiller le jeu. Anthony se rue vers elle, mais arrive trop tard, Le cognard l'a frappée de plein fouet derrière la tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une grimace de compassion pour ma sœur. Elle glisse de son balai, sonnée, et se fait attraper par Anthony, qui la pose au sol. Le jeu a arrêté. Tout le monde regarde madame Bibine qui s'affaire auprès de ma sœur. Elle lui fait boire une potion rougeâtre, et Virginia se relève courageusement, se massant le crâne. Anthony la replace sur son balai, qui était resté suspensu depuis la chute de son accupante. Et la partie reprend de plus belle. Dans les dix minutes qui suivent, Serpentard fait deux nouveaux buts et Gryffondor en fait un.  
  
Soudain, je vois un cognard se diriger vers Mag, qui flotte dans les airs.  
  
-Magara, attention! je crie, même si je sais qu'elle ne peut pas m'entendre.  
  
Quand le cognard est dangereusement proche de mon amie, un batteur fonce vers elle et frappe le cognard, qui s'en va ailleurs. Je soupire de soulagement, et regarde le batteur en question. Mes yeux s'agrandissent comme des soucoupes quand je vois que ce n'est pas un batteur de Serpentard; c'est Philippe!  
  
-Anna, me dit Jade, tu comprends quelque chose?  
-Il a dû se tromper, dis-je.  
  
Autour de moi, la foule se met à hurler en pointant quelque chose du doigt. Je suis leurs regards et vois que les deux attrapeurs plongent vers le sol, côte à côte. Je retiens ma respiration jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur de Serpentard se remet à l'horizontale, brandissant le Vif d'or dans son poing. La partie finit, cent-quatre-vingt à dix pour Serpentard. Nous retournons à la salle commune pour célebrer la victoire.  
  
-La partie était courte! dit Jade en voyant Magara s'approcher.  
-Pourquoi Philippe t'a-t-il protégée? je demande.  
Magara me regarde, la bouche légèrement ouverte, pendant un moment avant de me répondre.  
  
-Le poursuiveur qui avait le Souaffle était à côté de moi. Philippe est venu pour lui envoyer le cognard, pas pour me protéger, explique-t-elle.  
-Logique, dit Jade.  
  
J'oublie toute cette histoire pendant la journée. Leo et moi allons marcher dehors après dîner. Nous faisons le tour du lac en parlant de tout et de rien. Finalement, puisqu'il commence à faire un peu froid, nous nous dirigeons vers le château. Quand nous arrivons à quelques pas de la porte, Justin et Emmanuel, deux Serpentards de sixième année, s'approchent en courant, trois balais à la main.  
  
-Leo! crie Justin. On te cherchait partout. Tu viens jouer au Quidditch avec nous?  
-Anna peut venir? demande mon bel italien.  
-Bien sûr, répond Emmanuel.  
  
Leo se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Tu veux venir? me demande-t-il.  
-Non, vas-y, il faut que j'aille voir Magara.  
  
Il me donne un baiser et part avec ses amis. Je les regarde s'éloigner quand Rebecca sort du château à son tour.  
  
-Salut Anna! On a eu une super partie de Quidditch ce matin, hein? Tu es allé voir ta sœur? Il paraît qu'elle est allé voir Pomfresh, mais elle va bien. Il faut que je te raconte…  
-Rebecca!  
-Quoi?  
-Arrête de parler.  
  
J'entre dans le château et me dirige vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Je rencontre Jade en chemin.  
  
-Anna, j'allais justement te chercher. Il faut que tu viennes, on a un petit problème avec le sort.  
  
Elle me dirige vers le dortoir des filles, où Mag est assise sur le bureau, un chaudron à sa gauche et le sort sur ses genoux.  
  
-Anna, il nous faut du sang de dragon. Je n'en ai plus. Rogue doit en avoir, mais il faut aller le chercher.  
-Et je dois y aller, c'est ça? je continue.  
-Exactement. Distrais-le pendant que Jade entre dans son bureau et prend du sang. Allez-y maintenant.  
  
Jade et moi marchons jusqu'au bureau du professeur de potions, qui est au bout du corridor de la salle des Serpentard. Jade se cache derrière une statue pendant que je frappe à la porte, pensant frénétiquement à ce que je pourrais bien dire. Je cogne sans arrêt, mais personne ne répond. Jade sort de sa cachette.  
  
-Je crois qu'il n'est pas là. Entre, je monte la garde.  
  
Je sors ma baguette et murmure 'Alohomora'. La porte du bureau s'ouvre devant moi. J'entre à l'intérieur, alors que Jade reste devant la porte. Je me dirige immédiatement vers les étagères, et repère le sang de dragon. Je remplis la petite fiole que Magara m'a donnée. Alors que je me dirige vers la porte, j'entends un bruit de verre cassé.  
  
-Oh, professeur Rogue, dit Jade. J'ai échappé mon pot de vase verte sur votre porte! Je suis désolée! J'ai bien peur que vous ne pourrez pas entrer dans votre bureau!  
-Nettoyez-moi ça, McDuff. Je reviendrai tantôt, réponds mon professeur de potions.  
  
J'attends quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je vois Jade assise à terre, essayant vainement de décoller une chose verte et gluante du bas de la porte. Je la remercie avant de retourner au dortoir.  
  
Magara relève la tête quand j'entre.  
  
-Tu as le sang?  
-Oui, ici. Mais tu n'as pas peur que Shana ou Brigit entre? dis-je, lorgnant le chaudron qui bout maintenant sur le bureau.  
-Elles sont dehors, et ne reviendront pas avant ce soir.  
  
Mag verse le sang dans la potion quand Jade entre silencieusement. La chaudron émet un son aigu, accompagné d'une épaisse fumée jaune. Soudain, une explosion nous fait sursauter, puis tout se calme. Nous nous approchons de la concoction. Mag en remplit une grosse fiole en annonçant que c'est prêt.  
  
-Il faut en verser dans leur jus, dit-elle. Jade, je te charge de cette besogne. Ils feront des bruits d'animaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils boivent un verre d'eau, tout simplement.  
-Réexplique-moi ce que va faire le sort, je n'ai pas très bien compris, dit Jade en prenant la fiole.  
-Quand nos Gryffondor préférés vont parler, ils vont émettre un bruit d'animal à chaque cinq mots. C'est l'anison de vendredi qui m'en a donné l'idée.  
  
Nous ricanons toute la soirée en pensant à notre vengeance. Je me couche tôt, espérant que l'attente semblera plus courte ainsi.  
  
Je me réveille à l'heure du déjeuner. Jade et Mag sont déjà parties. Je les retrouve dans la salle commune.  
  
-Mag, gémit Jade, je ne veux pas attendre à ce soir! On le fait ce matin, allez, dis oui!  
  
Mag hoche la tête, et Jade court chercher la fiole avec un petit cri de joie.  
  
Nous sommes les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Nous commençons à manger, guettant le moment où ma sœur et ses amis arriveront à leur tour. Finalement, ils entrent et s'installent à leur table. Jade se lève avec la fiole, et va se poster derrière la porte.  
  
-Tu connais son plan? je demande à Mag.  
  
Cette dernière secoue la tête. Je redirige mon attention vers la rouquine. Elle a maintenant cinq boules de liquide qui flottent devant elle. Quand les Gryffondor se lèvent pour se chercher à manger, les boules se mettent à avancer. Elle s'écrasent chacune dans un verre, éclaboussant du jus de citrouille aux alentours. Jade revient vers nous en courant, un sourire peint sur le visage. Nous regardons le groupe ennemi revenir s'asseoir. Ils boivent chacun leur tour. Nous attendons impatiemment le moment où l'un d'eux parlera. Finalement, Morganne demande :  
  
-Philippe, passe-moi le beurre.  
  
À la fin de sa phrase, elle laisse échapper un magnifique croâssement digne d'un beau crapaud bien gluant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Morganne? demande Philippe, et sa question est aussitôt suivie d'un hennissement.  
-C'est la revanche de ma sœur! dit Virginia en me regardant.  
  
Je soutiens son regard, mais je craque quand elle hulule comme un hibou. Les cinq se lèvent et se dirigent vers nous, ignorant les moqueries de toute la table de Serpentard.  
  
-On va vous avoir pour celle-là, dit Lia. Moi, j'appelle ça un coup bas! Bien que, venant de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne.  
  
Son discours est entrecoupé de petits jappements de chien. Cela ne nous fais que rire de plus belle. Anthony s'avance à son tour.  
  
-Si c'est de la magie noire, c'est illégal!  
  
Ensuite, il grogne comme un cochon.  
  
-Le petit cochonnet à un problème avec la magie noire? je demande avec une voix moqueuse.  
  
Virginia et ses amis disparaissent alors que les Serpentard rient encore plus fort.  
  
Nous ne les revoyons pas avant souper. Nous les avons cherchés toute la journée, mais on nous a informé qu'ils s'étaient cachés pour trouver un antidote. Déçues, nous avons voulu les narguer pendant le souper, mais ils avaient retrouvés leurs voix habituelles, sans sons inappropriés. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous faire, comme vengeance. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils réussissent quelque chose d'aussi fort que nous, mais il ne faut pas les sous-estimer. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre…  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas que je n'écoute pas mais disons que depuis un certain temps, mes pensées sont surtout orientées vers trois sujets. Le fait que Matt et moi-même ayons dansé toute la nuit, le fait que ma sœur sort officiellement avec une bombe italienne répondant au nom de Leonardo Rondoli et le fait que le prochain match de Quidditch est dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. J'ai beau avoir des prédispositions et un talent énorme comme gardienne, nous ne sommes et nous ne serons pas prêts pour vaincre les Serpentard.  
  
-T'angoisse pas, petite fée, chuchote Anthony en devinant le sujet de mes tourments.  
-M'angoisser? dis-je en éclatant d'un petit rire nerveux. Jamais de la vie.  
  
Hagrid s'avance vers le groupe, un drôle d'oiseau de toutes les couleurs sur le bras.  
  
-Ceci est un anison. Cet oiseau imite magnifiquement bien les sons de tous les animaux existant sur la terre. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, et il va vous faire le bruit. Allez, essayez.  
  
Évidemment, tout le monde veut tenter l'expérience. On entend des noms d'animaux venant de partout. L'anison a l'air un peu sonné et il essaie de s'échapper, le vilain coquin.  
  
-Calmez-vous, crie le géant d'une grosse voix. Pas tout le monde en même temps, un à la fois!  
  
L'ordre lancé, le groupe retrouve son calme. Hagrid semble chercher quelqu'un du regard et il le trouve en me pointant.  
  
-Virginia! Avancez et donnez à l'anison l'animal de votre choix.  
  
Pas de problème chef… Je m'avance lentement en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui demander. J'opte pour la facilité.  
  
-Imite un hibou! je demande alors que le volatile accomplit mon souhait.  
-Il peut imiter un cochon? fait la voix d'Anthony.  
  
L'anison imite ce noble animal avec passion.  
  
-Il peut faire le cheval? demande Phil, amusé.  
  
Et, comme de fait, l'oiseau s'exécute. Toute la classe se précipite vers Hagrid pour pouvoir essayer. Agglutinés autour de la créature, nous éclatons de rire aux suggestions loufoques.  
  
-Un calmar! crie Marc.  
-Non, un chien muet! renchérit Eric.  
  
Nous n'avons pas le temps d'assister à l'exploit, car la cloche que tous les étudiants attendent avec impatience se fait entendre au loin.   
  
-N'oubliez pas, page cent trois de votre volume! nous crie Hagrid alors que nous traversons le parc à la course.   
  
Nous sommes rejoints par Morganne, qui nous attendait, assise sur l'escalier principal. Elle n'avait pas de cours avant neuf heure, la veinarde.  
  
-On se revoit ce midi! nous crie Anthony alors qu'il se dirige vers son cours de potions.  
-À tantôt! lui hurle Phil comme un dément tandis que nous allons vers notre cours de Contes et Légendes.  
  
Toute l'heure, le professeur Thompson nous parle d'une très vieille histoire qui raconte l'histoire d'un fils de pécheur qui s'aventure dans un monde avec sept collines et de toutes les péripéties qui lui arrivent.  
  
-Pourquoi sept? demande Phil à un moment.  
-D'après vous? répond Thompson en souriant.  
  
Devant le silence de Philippe, elle décide de nous donner cette question en devoir. Merci infiniment Phil. Je sors de la classe avec Morganne en traînant les pieds, tandis que Phil s'élance vers son cours de Botanique. Nous marchons vers la salle commune en parlant du match de demain.  
  
-Ils ont une nouvelle technique de jeu, je les ai vu se pratiquer l'autre jour! dit Morganne en se laissant tomber sur son lit.  
  
Un petit bruit de métal attire mon attention. C'est son médaillon qui à cogné contre la poutre du lit. Nous le regardons toutes les deux en silence.  
  
-J'ai pris une décision cet été Virginia…, annonce mon amie.  
-Quoi? je demande en m'assoyant en tailleur sur son lit.  
-Cette année, je retrouve mes parents.  
  
Je la regarde, sidérée. Elle a un air de défi sur le visage et franchement, je ne le sens pas, ce coup là.  
  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Absolument certaine. Ça a assez traîné, tu ne crois pas?  
-Oui mais… comment vas-tu faire? je demande.  
-Il faut établir un plan de recherche.  
-Mais, tu ne sais rien d'eux!  
-Il me reste mon nom… Smith!  
  
Je roule des yeux en soupirant.  
  
-Il y en a des centaines à Londre!  
  
Morganne me jette un regard perçant.  
  
-Bon d'accord, je vais t'aider à les retrouver tes parents! dis-je en cédant.  
-Oh merci merci merci! s'écrie-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombres. À un moment, Morganne vient me rejoindre à la bibliothèque où j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon devoir de contes et légendes.  
  
-Toujours sur ça? me demande-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de moi.  
-Je maudis Phil chaque seconde qui passe…  
  
Elle éclate de rire avant de déposer un livre énorme sur mes parchemins.  
  
-C'est quoi cette brique? je demande en éternuant sous le coup de la poussière.  
-Amulettes et colliers maléfiques, comment les reconnaître.  
-Je vois…  
  
Morganne l'ouvre et nous commençons à chercher son médaillon à l'intérieur.  
  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va être là-dedans? dis-je après quelques minutes.  
-Chut! dit Mme Pince à son bureau, en nous faisant de gros yeux.  
  
Je soupire avant de reprendre en chuchotant :  
  
-Alors?  
-On verra bien! me répond-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Nous avons continué nos recherche jusqu'à temps que Mme Pince vienne nous chasser « aimablement ». Nous retournons rapidement au dortoir et je m'endors tout habillée sur mon lit.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je me fais réveiller par Lia, qui porte des oreilles de lapin.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça? je demande lentement en me frottant les yeux.  
-C'est le match de Quidditch! dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.  
  
Je me lève d'un bond.  
  
-AAAAAAAH! JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER! je crie en attrapant une poutre de mon lit.  
  
Ce qui a pour effet de réveiller Liz qui brandit son poing dans ma direction.  
  
-Oh que oui jeune fille! s'écrie Lilian en sortant sa baguette. Petrificus Totalus !  
  
Je la foudroie du regard alors que je tombe sur le sol. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. Morganne éclate de rire et me fait enfiler ma robe de Quidditch. Ensuite, elle et Chloé me prennent pour m'emmener dans la Grande Salle. C'est devenu une habitude, plus personne ne s'étonne de me voir stupéfixée le matin des matchs, maintenant. Lia, toujours avec ses charmantes oreilles roses, vient se poster devant moi, les bras croisés.  
  
-Tu vas manger sans faire de chichis, gardienne !  
  
Je cligne deux fois des yeux. C'est notre code. Un clignement signifie : tu peux toujours courir, alors que deux : je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, maître, mais déstupéfixe-moi !  
  
-C'est bon, Lia, dit Anthony en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de nous. Au fait, pourquoi tu porte ces machins sur ta tête ?  
-Le principe mon cher, le principe ! répond-t-elle pompeusement avant d'annuler son sortilège.  
  
Je m'affale sur la table en volant au passage un muffin au bleuets avant de me rappeler que je n'ai pas faim avant les matchs. Je pousse un soupir avant d'accoter mon menton sur la table l'air boudeur. Mon regard se balade de table en table et il s'arrête sur Ashley Klena, une poursuiveuse des Serpentard, d'une froideur sans équivoque.  
  
-Mais comment elle fait ? je marmonne.  
-Pardon ? demande Phil. Tu me parlais ?  
  
Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre à la négative que notre capitaine se lève.  
  
-Tous au vestiaire ! crie-t-il alors que les Gryffondor nous applaudissent en signe d'encouragement.  
-Bonne chance ! hurle Lia plus fort que tout le monde.  
  
Je lui adresse un petit signe de main avant de me diriger vers le terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe se tient devant la grosse porte en bois qui nous sépare du terrain, balais en main.  
  
-Souvenez-vous, on va les écraser ! dit notre capitaine l'air convaincu mais pas trop convainquant.  
  
Un coup de sifflet retentit, c'est le signal. Les portes s'ouvrent et je fonce m'installer sous les buts, attendant que Bibine siffle le début du jeu. Les capitaines se serrent la main et je peux enfin m'envoler vers les trois anneaux dorés. C'est partit mon kiki !  
  
-Parius en possession du souaffle, dit le commentateur. Passe à Klena, qui se fait attaquer par un cognard, et échappe le souaffle. Gryffondor en possess… aïe, ça a du faire mal! Parius a repris le souaffle. Elle se dirige vers les buts de Gryffondor.  
  
Pas besoin de me le répéter cent fois, j'ai des yeux pour voir. Je la vois s'élancer vers moi, je serre les dents en essayant de prévoir sa tactique. Elle tire vers celui du bas. Mince, je suis en haut! Je plonge désespérément mais la balle rouge passe dans le cercle avec un beau ding! Applaudissements des supporters en vert. Je suis nulle, carrément. C'était une fastoche et je l'ai laissé passer comme une débutante! Je me met à contourner les anneaux, vu que l'action est plus de l'autre côté du terrain. Soudain, j'entend un drôle de sifflement derrière moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'une douleur aiguë m'assomme sur la nuque. Ma vision se brouille et tout devient flou; pas assez pour que je ne remarque pas que je suis en train de m'approcher dangereusement du sol. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le choc, mais il ne vient pas. Quelque chose m'a rattrapé, ou plutôt quelqu'un : Anthony.  
  
-J'te ravauderai ça! je marmonne alors qu'il me pose sur le sol.  
  
Pomfresh se précipite sur moi et me fais avaler un truc rouge carrément immonde. Ma tête cesse de tourner et la douleur de ma nuque disparaît quelque peu. Je me relève en me massant le crâne. Anthony m'aide a remonter sur mon balai et je retourne à mes buts, fidèle. La partie recommence mais je ne suis pas tout à fait en état. En l'espace de dix minutes, je laisse passer deux buts. Un peu plus et j'entend ma sœur dire : tu es pathétique! D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air trop peinée du fait que j'ai failli laisser ma peau! Remarque, son équipe est en train de gagner alors… En parlant de victoire, je viens de voir les deux attrapeurs se lancer dans une course incroyable pour attraper le vif d'or.  
  
-Les attrapeurs filent vers le vif d'or!!!! hurle le commentateur alors que la foule est en plein délire.  
  
Les deux joueurs plongent littéralement vers le sol mais l'attrapeur de Serpentard redresse son balai, le vif d'or au creux de son poing.  
  
-La partie est terminée ! crie le Poufsouffle dans son micro magique. Un match sensationnel qui se termine cent quatre-vingt à dix pour Serpentard!  
  
Ça fiche un rude coup. Je descend sur le sol rapidement, comme la plupart de mon équipe qui souhaite disparaître au plus vite du terrain. Une fois sortis des vestiaires, Lia et Morganne nous attendent, un petit sourire triste sur le visage.  
  
-C'est pas grave, vous les aurez la prochaine fois! me dit Lia gentiment en enlevant ses oreilles de lapin.  
-J'imagine que ouais…, je grommelle en me frottant la nuque.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Pomfresh, pour être certaine, dit Morganne, l'air inquiet.  
-Non ça va, je te jure.  
-Discute pas! crie Lia, qui a retrouvé sa joie de vivre.  
  
Nous partons vers l'infirmerie dans un silence de mort. Je peux pas croire qu'on a perdu ce match! Nous étions pourtant bien entraînés… C'est ma faute si j'ai laissé filé tous ces buts idiots dans ces anneaux idiots.  
  
-Étendez-vous là, mlle Pearson! dit une voix autoritaire.  
  
Je sursaute avant de m'apercevoir que nous sommes arrivés dans l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh me pointe un lit impeccablement fait. Je grommelle pour la forme et je me couche sur les draps blancs en tripotant une mèche de cheveux. L'infirmière m'examine la nuque une bonne vingtaine de fois avant de me laisser enfin partir, sous le regard moqueur de Lia. En sortant de l'infirmerie, nous croisons l'amie de ma sœur, la petite fille aux deux couettes qui me regarde avec un sourire. Je lance un regard à Morganne avant de hâter le pas vers notre salle commune. Celle-ci est étrangement silencieuse, vu les faces d'enterrement que les joueurs de l'équipe offrent.  
  
-Virginia… commence Morganne.  
-Je vais me coucher.  
  
Je me rue vers ma chambre et je ferme les rideaux d'un coup sec. Je prends Les quatre filles du Dr. March, livre moldu que m'a envoyé maman, vu que je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée.  
  
Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil est déjà levé, comme Morganne qui occupe déjà la salle de bains. Je me lève en butant contre Osiris qui me crache dessus. La journée commence bien. Après m'être habillée, je descend dans la salle commune occupée par Phil qui lit un livre. Attendez, il lit?!? Je me poste devant lui, en faisant une croix avec mes doigts.  
  
-Sors de ce corps, démon! dis-je en riant.  
-Très drôle…, marmonne-t-il en se replongeant dans son bouquin.  
-Sérieusement, en six ans, c'est la première fois que je te vois lire un livre qui n'est pas obligatoire.  
-Je m'instruis!  
-Il y a un début à tout!  
  
Il me tire la langue alors que Lia descend les marches en baillant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demande-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
-Moi rien, mais Philippe lit!  
-Non sans blague, qu'est-ce que vous faites? dit-elle.  
  
Phil lui lance un regard noir ce qui me fait pouffer de rire. Lia s'étire avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.  
  
-Morganne arrive, dit-elle, la figure dans un coussin.  
-Bonjour tout le monde!  
  
Je me retourne pour voir mon amie qui dévale l'escalier en s'arrêtant en bas pour nous faire un petit pas de danse.  
  
-Heu, ça va? je demande.  
-Très bien! On va manger?  
-Vous ne pourriez pas m'apporter mon petit déjeuner ici? demande Lia.  
  
Nous ne prenons même pas la peine de lui répondre en la levant de ce canapé.  
  
-Tu viens Phil? dit Morganne.  
  
Celui-ci ferme son livre avant de se lever lentement. Nous partons dans les couloirs de l'école où nous rencontrons Anthony qui revenait de la volière. Nous entrons dans la grande salle pour aller nous installer à notre table habituelle.  
  
-Qui a faim? dit Phil en se levant pour aller chercher son déjeuner à l'autre bout.  
  
Nous l'imitons avant de revenir nous asseoir.  
  
-Le jus de citrouille a une drôle de couleur ce matin…, dit Lia en regardant son verre.  
-Mademoiselle n'aime pas ça ? Quel dommage ! s'écrie Anthony moqueur.  
-Pardon, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! réplique-t-elle.  
-C'est ce que tu voulais dire !  
  
Morganne roule des yeux alors que je soupire en prenant une gorgée de mon jus.  
  
-C'est faux ! crie Lia.  
-Prouve-le.  
  
Lilian prend son verre avec un air déterminé et le finit d'une traite avant de le poser bruyamment sur la table en regardant Anthony fièrement. Celui-ci boit tout son jus d'un coup en la défiant du regard. Nous devons l'empêcher d'essayer de finir le verre de Morganne, alors que Phil s'étrangle avec son jus.  
  
-Philippe, passe-moi le beurre, dit Morganne avant de croasser comme un crapaud.  
  
Nous lui jetons un regard étonné.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Morganne? demande Phil.  
  
Sa question est suivie d'un hennissement.  
  
-C'est la revanche de ma sœur! dis-je en regardant Annabelle qui a l'air de bien s'amuser.  
  
Aussitôt, je pousse un hululement sonore, ce qui la fait éclater de rire. Nous nous levons tous les cinq en nous dirigeant vers la table des Serpentard, qui ne manquent pas de se moquer de nous.  
  
-On va vous avoir pour celle-là, dit Lia qui ne cesse de japper. Moi, j'appelle ça un coup bas! Bien que, venant de vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça m'étonne.  
-Si c'est de la magie noire, c'est illégal! dit Anthony en s'avançant, avant de grogner comme un cochon.  
-Le petit cochonnet à un problème avec la magie noire? demande ma sœur, arrogante.  
  
L'humiliation est à son comble. Nous décidons de partir au plus vite, avant que tous les élèves nous voient dans cet état. Nous sortons de la grande salle sous les rires de tous les Serpentard et de quelques Serdaigle. Une fois retourné à notre salle commune, Phil prend la parole.  
  
-Nous devons trouver un antidote! dit-il en hennissant.  
-Je vais voir dans mes livres, annonce Morganne non sans avoir imité le crapaud.  
-Je vais à la bibliothèque, grogne Anthony, rouge de honte.  
  
Je décide, en silence, de suivre Morganne. Je la trouve assise en tailleur sur le sol, des livres éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Nous nous efforçons de trouver une solution, devenant de plus en plus furieuses à chaque fois que nous poussons un cri d'animal.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas! s'écrie Morganne rageuse en lançant son livre qui atteint la porte avec un bruit sourd.  
-Il doit pourtant exister une solution! je réponds en hululant, en revenant de la salle de bain avec un verre d'eau.  
-T'a raison, il ne faut pas décourager…, dit-elle en replaçant ses cheveux, tout en croassant.  
  
Elle se met à essayer des sortilèges d'annulation sur moi. Après une bonne vingtaine, elle vide mon verre d'eau, prête à m'en sortir une autre douzaine.  
  
-Accapolia! dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.  
  
Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds.  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande-t-elle en cessant de chercher dans un livre.  
-Tu ne croasse plus! je réponds avant de hululer.  
  
Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de mon amie.  
  
-Génial! Comment ça se fait?  
-Peut-être qu'il faut prononcer une des formules à voix haute, je propose en imitant le hiboux.  
-Je vais chercher Lia!  
  
Sur ce, elle se lève d'un bond et sort en courant de la chambre, me laissant seule avec ce fichu hibou qui me tape sur les nerfs. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, en traînant Lilian par le bras.  
  
-Nous devons reconstituer la scène! explique Morganne en la faisant asseoir à l'endroit exact où j'étais avant… qu'elle ne pousse. Virginia, prend ma place. Tu dois faire tout ce que j'ai fait.  
-Je dois vraiment? je demande en hululant de désespoir.  
-Tu veux vraiment cesser de te comporter en chouette? réplique-t-elle.  
  
Puis, sans attendre la réponse, elle me fourre une dizaine de livres entre les bras. Nous recommençons la scène au moins trois fois.  
  
-Pourquoi ça marche pas? demande Lia en jappant.  
-Nous avons dû oublier quelque chose, répond Morganne en se prenant la tête. Mais quoi?  
  
Soudain, un flash traverse mon esprit.  
  
-LE VERRE D'EAU! je hurle.  
-Bien sûr…, dit Morganne alors que je me met à hululer. Il faut simplement boire de l'eau!  
  
Je jette un regard à Lia avant de courir comme un folle à la salle de bain ou je met ma tête sous le robinet en me faisant pousser par Lilian qui essaie elle aussi de boire.  
  


* * *

  
Pour laisser des reviews, vous connaissez la démarche, non? Si non, descendez, regardez à gauche et clickez sur go! 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
Capitaine Jack Sparrow pour vous servir, maître incontesté des Caraïbe et de la Perle noire...: Uno: t'es folle. Deuxio: Merci pour la review. Tertio: la prochaine fois, mets un nom moins long s'il-te plaît! :P On t'aime.  
  
Kellÿa*: Oïo à toi aussi chère amie de l'autre côté de la planète! (Désolé, fallait qu'on le mette!) Alors on va faire comme d'habitude, et répondre à tes questions point par point. Here goes!  
- Oui, on a toutes nos idées lors de nuits blanches. Justement, hier, dans les environs de 1h du mat, on a pensé à... et puis non, je te le dis pas, tu découvriras plus tard! Tout ce qu'on peut te dire c'est que ça va être assez hilarant. =D Et non, tu ne vexes personne quand tu dit qu'on est complètement timbrées. On est même fières de l'être!  
- Pour ce qui est de la vie sentimentale de Morganne (alias Momo (lol non, je blague, c'est Mog)), je (Tink) ne sais pas encore ce qui va arriver. On verra!  
- Le livre des filles... le grimoire tu veux dire? Alors ça, c'est confidentiel!Tu verras plus tard! (comme tout le reste d'ailleurs!)  
- Merci, merci, le coup des animaux, c'était mon idée (Miss) et j'en suis pas mal fière!  
- Lol! (on a changé d'auteure, je suis Tink). Je vois mal Virginia en position de salutation au soleil (hahaha!)!   
-Marc et Eric ne sont pas stupides, ils sont simplement deux adolescents de 16 ans...  
-Chou blanc? Hahahahahahahahaha! Sainte-Marie, qu'est-ce c'est que cette expression rigolote?  
-Les oreilles de lapin de Lia reste un véritable mystère...  
-Non en effet, Anthony n'est pas le plus choyé quant à son animal lol! Merci MissTick!  
-Oh oui, la vengeance sera terrible, tu peux me croire!  
  
Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle à notre histoire (ça nous fait au moins quatre lecteurs...)! Bonne lecture du chapitre 7!  
  
Tite_Folle: Yoyo! Ça baigne? Merci de lire notre fic! Même si t'as déjà lu ces chaps-là... Mais les inconnus de toi vont venir bientôt! Alors amuse-toi pour le super chap 7!  
  
Winkelglasse: Merci merci, on est toutes gênées...  
  
Winkelglasse (review 2): Hem hem... sans commentaires. Tu verras!  
  
Winkelglasse: (review 3): J'imagine, pour toi, même méthode que pour l'autre folle en haut, c'est-à-dire les réponses point par point?  
- Pile poil mon cher, nous sommes sadiques et fières de l'être! Niark niark...  
- Moi non plus, je crois pas que sadicité soit un mot... détail... passons!  
- Heu non, croyez moi, c'est une vraie pratique dernière minute... (et vous êtes mieux de me croire, c'est moi qui l'a écrit! ¬¬)   
- Yeah! Vive Morganne (de la part de Tink, évidemment). Pour ses parents, eh bien... disons qu'on va en apprendre un peu plus sur sa famille mais pas tout de suite!  
-LOL! Tout émoustillé! Après avoir lu ta review, je n'ai pas arrêté de dire cette expression. Aah lala.  
-Pour Artemis Fowl, tu nous a vraiment surpris. En effet, il y a un Pearson dans ce livre (chéri) mais ce n'est qu'une pure (et étrange) coincïdence!  
  
En espérant que tu continues à lire notre (superbe, lol je blague) fic!  
  
PS (de Miss): Merci bien pour tes réponses à mon interview! 

  


* * *

Chapitre 7 

Boule de neige et jour de l'an 

  
-Stupide papier! je ronchonne en déchirant un autre carré de papier de soie.   
  
Je suis seule dans la salle commune de Serpentard, en train d'emballer le cadeau de ma soeur. Tout le monde est parti sur le Poudlard Express quelques jours auparavant, sauf Leo, Jade, Mike MacDougal, un petit groupe de premières année, et un troisième année solitaire. Magara et Rebecca sont toutes deux parties en vacances.   
  
Je finis enfin d'emballer le livre de métamorphose destiné à Virignia quand j'entends des pas descendre du dortoir des gars. Je tourne la tête juste à temps pour voir Leo me sourire. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.   
  
-Un cadeau pour moi? demande-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.  
-Non, je soupire, c'est pour Viriginia.  
-Ah bon.   
  
Je me retourne soudain vers lui, excitée.  
  
-Dis-moi, Leo, tu as déjà patiné?  
  
Patiner sur le lac de Poudlard est la seule chose qui m'attire, pendant les vacances d'hiver. J'y passerais ma vie si je ne devais pas rentrer des fois pour manger et dormir. Leo hoche la tête négativement.  
  
-Il faut que tu essaies! Va chercher une paire de patins dans la Grande Salle, je te rejoins devant le lac dans dix minutes!  
  
Sans lui laisser les temps de protester, je me précipite dans mon dortoir et enfile ma cape la plus chaude, ainsi qu'un foulard vert et argent, et des mitaines de laine. J'empoigne mes patins, dans le fond de la malle, et les accroche sur mon épaule. En resortant, j'attrape aussi mon sac, avec le cadeau de Virginia, au cas où je la rencontrerais en chemin.  
  
En sortant de la salle commune, je fonce presque dans quelqu'un arrivant dans le sens opposé. Je reconnais Jade, au moins cinq livres épais dans les bras, les joues rougies par l'effort d'avoir porté tous ces bouquins depuis la bibliothèque.  
  
-Tu continues à faire des recherches sur le grimoire? je demande en lorgnant le titre du premier livre.  
-Bien sûr! réplique Jade, tentant vainement de replacer une mèche rousse en soufflant dessus. Et toi, où vas-tu?  
  
Je regarde mon épaule, où les lacets de mes patins s'entrecroisent.  
  
-Je m'en vais jouer de la harpe, Jade, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en contournant la rouquine.  
-Tu n'es pas drôle, Anna! crie-t-elle dans mon dos, avant de rentrer dans le mur avec ses cinq livres, car la porte de la salle commune s'est fermée.  
  
En sortant dans la cour couverte d'un tapis blanc, je reçois une bourrasque de vent frigorifiant dans le visage. Je remonte mon foulard vert et argent sur mon nez avant de m'asseoir sur un banc devant le lac. J'entends derrière moi des voix joyeuses qui chantent et qui rient. Je me sens soudain seule, ma meilleure amie partie pour deux semaines. Puisque je suis perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas ma soeur qui m'approche par en arrière.  
  
-Salut! dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.  
  
Je lui jette un regard noir, par réflexe, avant de retouner à la contemplation de mes bottes.  
  
-Salut, je réponds silencieusement.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? continue Virignia.  
-J'attends Leo. Il devrait arriver bientôt.  
-Ah...  
  
Je sens Virginia remuer nerveusement à côté de moi, tandis que je m'obstine toujours à examiner le bout de mes bottes. Soudain, ma soeur pose une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout :  
  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Je lève finalement les yeux. Je réfléchis un peu avant de répondre. Est-ce que je l'aime ?  
  
-Je crois, oui, je réponds enfin.  
  
À ma plus grande surprise, ma jumelle m'adresse un sourire.  
  
-Je suis contente pour toi !  
-C'est vrai?  
  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces mots sortent de la bouche de ma jumelle qui me déteste depuis notre naissance.  
  
-Bizarrement, oui ! dit-elle en riant nerveusement.  
  
Un autre silence suit cet échange de paroles, moins tendu que le premier. Je pense déséspérément à une question à poser à ma soeur, et finalement, je trouve un sujet intéressant : Matt !  
  
-Tu as reparlé à Matt depuis la fête d'Halloween? je demande.  
  
Je vois ma jumelle se raidir dans sa cape noire. Elle semble hésitante à me parler.  
  
-Non... dit-elle.  
  
Étonnament, je ressens de la sympathie pour ma soeur. La pauvre n'a pas entendu parler de son cavalier du bal. Drôle de hasard; moi, la soeur odieuse, je me trouve un garçon qui m'adore, et que j'adore aussi. Elle, la soeur préférée de tout le monde, se fait briser le coeur. Soudain, mon côté familial ressort et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Heureusement, avant que ce triste incident ne se produise, Virginia se retourne en fouillant dans sa cape.  
  
-Ça me fait penser. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !  
  
Elle me tend une petite boîte vert et argent. Les coins de mes lèvres remontent légèrement alors que je pose le cadeau sur mes genoux.. Je lui tends le sac de cadeau.  
  
-Pour toi, dis-je sans plus de cérémonies.  
  
Elle prend le sac en souriant largement.  
  
-Merci... dit-elle. Oh et, ne l'ouvre pas avant l'heure !  
-Onze heures cinquante huit, mercredi matin.  
  
C'est une tradition entre nous deux. Comme notre fête est si rapprochée de Noël, nous nous offrons seulement un cadeau par année. Évidemment, c'est seulement parce qu'on se déteste. Le reste des gens nous doivent deux cadeaux par année : un le 25 et un autre le 29. Virginia éclate de rire.  
  
-Tu n'oublieras jamais hein ? s'exclame-t-elle.  
-Disons juste que c'est mon excuse pour n'avoir à te donner qu'un seul cadeau, je réponds en souriant à mon tour.  
-Il est là, me dit ma soeur.  
  
Je n'ai même pas besoin de me demander de quoi elle parle. je me retourne vivement et arrive face à face avec Leo, des patins noirs sur l'épaule.  
  
-Salut Anna, me dit-il sur un ton amoureux.  
  
J'entends vaguement ma soeur bafouiller qu'elle a des choses à faire, mais je ne remarque même pas quand elle disparaît. J'embrasse rapidement Leo sur les lèvres.  
  
-Alors, prêt pour ton cours de patin ?  
-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... me répond-il.  
  
Nous nous asseyons côte à côte sur le banc pour attacher nos patins. En deux temps trois mouvements, les miens sont bien serrés autour de mes chevilles. Je me tourne vers Leo, qui n'a pas encore réussi à attacher son premier. Je le regarde se battre avec ses lacets encore quelques minutes avant de lui proposer gentiment de l'aider. Ravalant sa fierté, il accepte...  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sur le lac, patinant à toute vitesse. Je freine devant Leo en envoyant des petits morceaux de glace sur ses patins. Je lui prends les mains et le tire sur la glace. Il fait quelques pas hésitants avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le dos. Je retiens un fou rire en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
-Ne ris pas, toi, dit-il d'un ton grognon.  
  
En me tenant les mains, il réussit à avancer lentement. Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles il n'est pas tombé, il se retourne vers moi en souriant. Il s'enfarge alors dans un bloc de glace et perd l'équilibre. Puisqu'il me tient encore par la main, il m'entraîne dans sa chute. Je tombe en travers de lui, le visage contre la glace. Après quelques instants de silence surpris, Leo éclate de rire. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever sous moi. N'y tenant plus, je pars d'un fou rire moi aussi.  
  
-Un bon chocolat chaud, ça te dit ? je lui demande, une fois calmée.  
-Plus que le patin, en tout cas, dit-il en se levant.  
  
Nous enlevons rapidement nos patins et retournons dans la salle commune, les joues rouges de froid. Jade est assise à une des tables, ses bouquins étalés devant elle.  
  
-Tu fais des devoirs pendant les vacances, Jade ? demande Leo en se laissant tomber sur un divan argenté.  
-Recherches personnelles... marmonne-t-elle.  
  
Leo s'apprête à lui poser plus de questions, mais je m'assieds contre lui et je l'embrasse passionnément. Ça coupe court à toute discussion. Ignorant les ricanements de quelques filles de première année assises dans un coin de la salle commune, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse de plus belle. Je joue avec l'attache de son collier, un pendentif en forme d'étoile qu'il cache toujours sous ses vêtements. Soudain, derrière nous, Jade ferme son livre avec un grand bruit qui nous fait sursauter.  
  
-Je m'en vais me chercher un chocolat chaud, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
-Prends-en pour nous aussi ! crie Leo.  
-C'est ça, c'est ça... ronchonne-t-elle en disparaîssant.  
  
Pendent tout ce temps, les fillettes continuent à rire. Je leur jette un regard glacial, et elles se taisent sur-le-champ.  
  
-J'ai quelque chose à faire dans le dortoir, Anna. Tu permets que je te laisse un instant ?  
-Pas de problème, chef !  
  
Nous nous dirigeons chacun vers nos dortoirs respectifs. Je sors de sous mon lit un sac rempli des cadeaux destinés à tous les gens que je connais. Je prends quelques mètres de papier d'emballage et me mets à mon travail. Jade entre dans le dortoir dès que j'ai fini d'emballer son cadeau ; une trousse de maquillage magique qui change de couleur pour s'assembler avec tes vêtements du moment.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-elle en me tendant une tasse de chocolat fumante.  
-J'emballe les cadeaux.  
-Déjà ?  
-C'est demain Noël, Jade !  
-Oh oh...  
  
Elle sort alors un paquet de cadeaux de sa malle, et se met à les emballer frénétiquement.  
  
Après une heure d'emballage, je prends le cadeau de mes parents, celui de Mag et de Rebecca, et je me mets en route pour la volière. Arrivée au lieu d'habitation des hiboux, je me fais assaillir par une odeur pestilentielle. Je m'efforce de ne pas respirer trop souvent en cherchant Ulysse des yeux. Je l'aperçois sur une poutre au-dessus de ma tête.  
  
-Viens ici, j'ai une mission pour toi, lui dis-je, me sentant ridicule de parler à un volatile.  
  
J'attache une boîte contenant une sculpture faite de cristal à ses pieds, et je l'envoie en direction de chez mes parents. J'envoie ensuite des accessoires à cheveux à Magara, espérant que ça va l'inciter à se détacher les cheveux plus souvent. J'expédie en dernier le cadeau de Rebecca, un journal intime qui affiche des pages blanches quand quelqu'un d'autre que le propriétaire essaie de le lire.  
  
Je retrouve Jade dans la salle comune en boxer et chandail à manches courtes d'un gris délavé. Elle est en train de poser ses cadeaux sous l'arbre de Noël géant de Serpentard. Elle lève la tête en m'entendant entrer.  
  
-Salut Anna ! Je m'en vais me coucher ! Plus vite je m'endors, plus vite Noël arrivera !  
  
Elle se précipite vers les escaliers. Je la suis calmement, et quand j'arrive dans le dortoir, elle est déjà sous ses couvertures, les yeux fermés. Je prends tous les cadeaux restant sur mon lit et les place aussi sous l'arbre, où une petite montagne de paquets commence à se former. De retour à mon lit, je me change et m'endors après quelques minutes pensant au lendemain.  
  
C'est bizarre, je pense en ouvrant les yeux. On est le matin de Noël, et pas de Jade à l'horizon qui me hurle de me lever.  
  
-Debout Anna ! crie Jade en sortant de la salle de bains. Les cadeaux nous attendent !  
  
Je me lève en grognant, et je glisse mes pieds dans mes pantoufles noires, posées au pied de mon lit. Je suis Jade jusqu'au sapin, qui scintille de milles feux ce matin. Leo m'attend en bas des escaliers. Il m'embrasse dès que j'arrive et me souhaite un Joyeux Noël. La rouquine nous force à nous asseoir pour faire la distribution de cadeaux.  
  
-Ça, c'est pour toi, dit-elle en me mettant une demie-douzaine de paquets sur les genoux.  
  
Elle donne ensuite ceux de Leo, et s'assied à terre pour ouvrir les siens. Je me mets à la tâche de déchirer le papier cadeau multicolore recouvrant le cadeau venant de mes parents. À l'intérieur, je trouve, à ma plus grande joie, une boîte de Chocogrenouilles, ainsi qu'un paquet de parchemins de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ensuite, j'ouvre celui provenant de Magara ; une photo d'elle, Jade et moi encadrée, accompagnée d'un bandeau pour les cheveux rouge sang. De Leo, je reçois un miroir orné de pierres noires. De la part de Jade, j'ai un gros livre avec des recettes de potions, plusieurs d'entre elles que je suis sûre de ne pas trouver ailleurs que dans la Réserve. Enfin, j'ouvre une boîte contenant des boucles d'oreilles argentées de Rebecca.  
  
-Raconte-moi ton dernier rêve, dit Jade en s'asseyant entre Leo et moi, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.  
  
Je regarde le titre du bouquin : Les rêves et leurs interprétations. Je lève les yeux au ciel et dit :  
  
-J'ai rêvé que ma soeur se noyait dans son bol de céréales.  
  
Leo éclate de rire quand Jade commence à chercher la signification de mon rêve dans son guide. Je la laisse faire ses recherches et retourne dans le dortoir pour me préparer à aller déjeuner. Après avoir enfilé une robe d'école noire, je passe quelques coups de brosse dans mes cheveux et glisse mon nouveau bandeau sur ma tête. Le rouge sang fait un contraste frappant avec ma longue chevelure noire de jais.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, les cinq longues tables ont été remplacées par une seule table, où sont rassemblés la plupart des professeurs, et les élèves restant à l'école. Je m'assieds sur un des bancs, entre Leo et Jade. En survolant la table du regard, je remarque que ma soeur et ses amies manquent à l'appel. Je me sers quelques tranches de bacon en demandant ce que Leo a reçu comme cadeau.  
  
-Mon père m'a envoyé un Strutoscope, répond-il.  
-Pourquoi ? je demande, surprise. Il a peur que quelqu'un te tue dans ton sommeil ?  
-Mon père ne fait confiance à personne. Il voit des attentats partout.  
  
À ce moment, Virginia, Morganne et Lia, coiffée d'un chapeau de lutin, font leur entrée dans la salle. À mon grand désespoir, elles s'asseoient en face de nous. Leo, n'ayant pas remarqué l'entrée des Gryffondors, continue à me parler.  
  
-Je voulais te remercier pour ton cadeau. Ce calendrier est vraiment superbe.  
  
À mon petit ami, j'ai offert un calendrier qui change d'image à chaque jour, d'après l'humeur que tu as en te levant le matin.  
  
J'entends alors Jade et Lia, qui se chicanent à côté de moi.  
  
-Au moins moi je fais quelque chose de ma vie! dit Lilian haineusement.  
-Ah oui? Comme quoi? réplique Jade.  
-Par exemple, j'ai des amis avec qui je passe du bon temps, pas comme certaine pers... hey!  
  
Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, les filles arrêtent immédiatement de parler. Je hausse les épaules et retourne à mon petit déjeuner.  
  
Leonardo, Jade et moi décidons de sortir prendre l'air après un copieux repas. En marchant, j'aperçois Virginia et ses amies courir comme des fillettes de pré-maternelle autour d'une statue de neige décapitée. Je regarde Lia tomber en pleine face dans la neige, puis envoyer une grosse balle de neige dans la direction de ma soeur. Cette dernière se penche, et la missile vient s'écraser dans le visage de Jade, qui arrête automatiquement de parler. Elle fixe Lia, les yeux brillants de rage.  
  
-LÀ C'EN EST TROP! hurle-t-elle en préparant une boule de neige, qu'elle envoie dans le visage de Lia.  
  
Je suis en train de regarder la blondinette courir partout en criant quand je reçois une boule de neige derrière la tête. J'empoigne une pognée de neige propre et, comme je ne sais pas qui m'a envoyé la balle, je la lance sur la personne la plus proche de moi; dans ce cas-ci, Morganne.   
  
-À L'ATTAQUE! crie l'hystérique de Gryffondor en se jetant sur le dos de Jade.  
  
Le moment qui suit est rempli de missiles blancs et froids qui volent dans tous les sens. Je réussis à esquiver la plupart des balles qui viennent vers moi, mais quelques unes atteignent leur cible; mon visage. Je cherche ma soeur des yeux pour lui envoyer la plus grosse boule de neige possible, et je la vois derrière Leo, qui la protège de Morganne. Ma soeur lance alors une balle dans le visage de mon petit ami et part en riant. Elle s'en vient directement vers moi, alors je la pousse dans la neige, pour me venger. En courant pour m'échapper de Virginia, j'adresse un sourire triomphant à Jade, qui met de la neige dans le chandail de Lia.  
  
-Noooooooooon! crie cette dernière.  
  
J'arrête de courir un moment pour reprendre mon souffle, et admirer la scène. Quand je prépare une balle pour me relancer dans la bataille, je sens une longue coulée de neige dans mon cou. Je mets la main dans mes cheveux et les sens tout mouillés, pleins de neige. Je me retourne lentement pour voir mon assaillant, et je suis surprise de me retrouver face à face avec Leo, qui affiche un sourire joyeux. Celui-ci s'efface de son visage quand il réalise qu'il a attaqué la mauvaise jumelle.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? je crie, de la neige fondue dégoulinant de mes cheveux.  
-Désolé, s'empresse-t-il de dire d'un air piteux.  
  
Il repart se battre vaillamant. Je me promène, une balle dans la main, attendant de trouver une belle cible où la lancer. Je vois alors Virginia repousser Leo dans la neige. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre lui, je me le demande?  
  
-Hé Virginia! je lui crie.  
  
Celle-ci se retourne vers moi et reçois ma balle en plein sur le nez. Elle se met à courir vers moi, mais glisse sur une plaque de glace et s'étale de tout son long. Nous éclatons tous de rire, sauf Lia, qui essaie encore de faire sortir les morceaux de neige de sa cape. Je me rends alors compte que je viens de m'amuser avec mes pires ennemis.  
  
-Oui bon, nous on doit y aller... dit Lia, qui semble avoir eu la même pensée que moi.  
  
De retour dans le dortoir, je m'en vais me faire couler un bain chaud, pour relaxer mes muscles douloureux, et me réchauffer un peu. Je pousse un soupir en me glissant dans l'eau chaude, et reste là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue froide.  
  
Quatre jours plus tard, je suis assise devant l'âtre. Leo et Jade sont devant moi, Jade tenant des cadeaux et Leo avec quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Je tripote mon nouveau collier, une chaîne argentée avec un pendentif en forme de tête de mort, le cadeau que Virginia m'a donné devant le lac. Je déballe ensuite un vernis à ongles noir, une boîte de chandelles noires et rouges, un nouveau sac d'école bleu pâle, et une robe courte serrée, rayée vert forêt et bleu marine. Pour aller avec tes yeux, dit Magara, dans la carte qui accompagne la robe.  
  
-Alors, tu es contente? demande Leo en me souriant.  
-Oui, c'est super! Merci beaucoup! je dis en me levant pour les embrasser.  
  
Leo ouvre les bouteilles de bièraubeurre, et nous passons la soirée à boire et à nous amuser.   
  


* * *

  
La neige, c'est quelque chose de si petit mais de si joli en même temps! Je souris à ma pensée avant de m'arrêter sous le grand saule, au bord du lac gelé. Depuis le début des vacances, il n'a pas cessé de neiger au moins une fois par jour! On dirait que du sucre a été déposé sur le toit de Poudlard et sur tout ses environs. J'aime bien ce temps de l'année! Pas seulement parce que le château devient silencieux sans tous les élèves mais parce qu'il y a toujours une ambiance de fête.  
  
-Virginia, tu viens m'aider? crie Lia dans mon dos.  
  
Je me retourne pour la voir, la langue sortie, essayant de faire tenir les bras de son ange improvisé. À côté, Morganne est étendu dans la neige et semble encore une fois, perdue dans ses songes.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça représente? je demande à Lilian en m'approchant de sa sculpture de glace.  
-C'est la déesse de la neige! répond-t-elle en replaçant son foulard aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
-N'oublie pas des faire ses cheveux en forme de glaçons! dit Morganne pensivement.  
-Oui mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-en-mythologie! réplique Lia en se remettant à sculpter.  
  
Je les regarde, un sourire sur les lèvres. Ça fait tout drôle de se retrouver à trois dans la tour des Gryffondor! Bon, il y a une autre bande de deuxième années mais ça ne compte pas vraiment.  
  
-Deck the halls with boughs of holly, commence Lia distraitement.  
-Fa la la la la, la la la la! je chante d'une seule voix avec Morganne.  
  
Lilian nous regarde avant de continuer la ritournelle tout en arrangeant sa déesse.  
  
-'Tis the season to be jolly!  
-Fa la la la la, la la la la! je dis en effectuant un petit pas de danse.  
  
Morganne pouffe de rire et elle reprend la chanson à son tour.  
  
-Don we now our gay apparel!  
-Fa la la la la, la la la la!!! chante Lia avec entrain, avec sa belle voix mélodieuse.  
  
Puis, lentement, nous voyons la tête de sa sculpture tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Nous nous regardons un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Lilian rit tellement qu'elle tombe dans la neige à côté de Morganne, qui semble incapable de reprendre son souffle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? fait une voix derrière nous.  
  
Nous arrêtons aussitôt de rire, pour faire face à Tristan qui nous regarde avec un petit air moqueur. Lia se lève brusquement, les joues un peu roses en essayant tant bien que mal, de replacer ses cheveux pleins de neige.  
  
-C'est la faute de la déesse de la neige! dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
  
Tristan la regarde amoureusement, tout en souriant lui aussi.  
  
-Je peux vous l'emprunter? nous demande-t-il sans quitter Lia des yeux.  
-Pas de problème, on vous fera un prix d'ami! dit Morganne en riant.  
-À plus tard! nous chuchote Lia alors qu'elle s'éloigne avec Tristan.  
  
Nous les regardons s'en aller en silence.  
  
-Je crois que je vais aller me changer, dit soudainement mon amie. Mes vêtements sont pleins d'eau!  
-D'accord, je vais rester un peu encore! je dis en regardant deux personnes qui patinent sur le lac.  
  
Morganne s'en va à son tour vers le château en me faisant un signe de main. Une fois que je l'ai perdu de vue, je pousse un profond soupir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire maintenant? Je regarde vers le lac mais les deux patineurs semblent avoir disparu. À la place, je vois une silhouette étrangement familière. En m'approchant, je reconnais la tignasse noire de ma soeur. Bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait assise toute seule sur ce banc?  
  
-Salut! je dis en m'assoyant à côté d'elle et sans prêter attention au regard noir qu'elle me jette.  
-Salut, me répond ma soeur doucement, en fixant le bout de ses bottes.  
  
Je la regarde, étonnée. D'habitude, elle m'aurait lancé une réplique cinglante mais là... je ne sais pas, elle à l'air toute triste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? je lui demande.  
-J'attends Leo. Il devrait arriver bientôt.  
-Ah...  
  
Il y a un petit silence.  
  
-Tu l'aimes ? je demande après un moment.  
  
Elle hésite un peu avant de me répondre.  
  
-Je crois, oui.  
  
Je lui fais un sourire.  
  
-Je suis contente pour toi !  
  
Annabelle me fixe d'un oeil soupçonneux.  
  
-C'est vrai?  
-Bizarrement, oui ! je dis en rigolant un peu.  
  
Un autre silence suit mes paroles, bientôt rompu par ma soeur:  
  
-Tu as reparlé à Matt depuis la fête d'Halloween?  
  
Attendez une minute... Comment elle a fait pour savoir?  
  
-Non... je dis lentement, hésitant à me confier.  
  
Annabelle me regarde d'un air que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Ça ressemble à de la sympathie. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, jamais on ne s'était parlé ainsi. C'est très étrange et du coup, je n'ai plus envie de me battre sans cesse contre elle.  
  
-Ça me fait penser, je dis en fouillant dans les poches de ma cape. J'ai quelque chose pour toi !  
  
Sur ce, je lui tend une petite boîte enveloppé de papier vert et argent. Ma soeur prend le paquet, et je crois déceler une trace de sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle pose le paquet sur ses genoux et fouille quelques instants dans son sac avant d'en ressortir un sac de cadeau portant l'insigne de Gryffondor.  
  
-Pour toi, me dit-elle simplement en me le tendant.  
  
Je la regarde, un large sourire sur mon visage.  
  
-Merci... je dis en prenant mon cadeau. Oh et, ne l'ouvre pas avant l'heure !  
-Onze heures cinquante huit, mercredi matin, répond-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
  
En la regardant, j'éclate de rire.  
  
-Tu n'oublieras jamais hein ? je dis en secouant la tête.  
-Disons juste que c'est mon excuse pour n'avoir à te donner qu'un seul cadeau, dit-elle avec un franc sourire cette fois.  
  
J'entend des pas crisser dans la neige derrière nous.  
  
-Il est là, je dis sans me retourner.  
  
Ma soeur se retourne vivement et je reçois en pleine face ses longs cheveux.  
  
-Salut Anna, dit Leo en la regardant tendrement.  
-Bon, moi je vous laisse ! J'ai, heu, des choses à faire ! je dis en me levant, un peu gênée.  
  
Les deux tourtereaux ne m'adressent même pas un regard. D'accord, j'ai compris le message...  
  
Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, je trouve Morganne emmitouflée dans une immense couverture de laine, face à un bon feu ronflant.  
  
-C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on reste trente minutes dans la neige! je dis en me laissant tomber dans le même fauteuil qu'elle, la faisant rebondir.  
-Lia va m'apporter du chocolat chaud, dit-elle en grelottant.  
-Je n'y compterais pas trop à ta place. Elle devrait rentrer seulement dans cinq six jours!  
  
Morganne pousse un borborygme incompréhensible.  
  
-Pardon? je lui demande.  
-J'ai dis : je déteste ce maudit médaillon! crie-t-elle faisant sursauter une fille assise à une table plus loin qui nous jette un regard noir.  
  
Je la regard étonné. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de s'énerver comme ça, et pour aucune raison de surcroît!  
  
-Et pourquoi ça? je dis tout en faisant une mimique d'excuse à la fille de deuxième année.  
-Tout est sa faute! Il ne sert à rien faire sauf me faire un joli collier avec une belle phrase complètement inutile! JE LE DÉTESTE!  
-Tu sais quoi? je dis en la regardant, les yeux ronds. Je vais aller te le chercher ton chocolat chaud...  
  
Morganne se passe la main dans le visage en soupirant très fort.  
  
-Merci... ça va aller, dit-elle plus doucement.  
-Tu es sûre? je demande un peu inquiète.  
-...  
  
Étant donné sa réponse, je me lève du canapé en lui prenant légèrement le bras. Elle se laisse entraîner sans résister jusque dans notre chambre.  
  
-Alors, je dis une fois que l'on soient assises en tailleur sur son lit. Raconte.  
-Cette histoire avec mes parents va finir par me rendre folle!  
-Tu devrais peut-être abandonner... je lui propose gentiment.  
-Non! coupe-t-elle brusquement. Je ne peux pas baisser les bras alors que je suis si près du but! Chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur ce médaillon, toutes sortes d'images flous traversent mon esprit. Comme un vieux film avec les images qui sautent! Chaque fois que je lis cette phrase, je me dis qu'il y a un sens caché et j'ai beau retourner les mots cent fois dans ma tête, je ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent dire!  
  
Un ébauche de sourire se forme sur son visage, mais ses yeux la trahissent.  
  
-Comme lorsque nous étions en première année tu te souviens? Et que nous inventions une histoire où je serais une princesse perdue qui retrouverait ses parents en résolvant le mystère du médaillon.  
  
Je souris à sa remarque en me remémorant ces souvenirs. Il faut dire que son médaillon est très mystérieux. Si on ouvre son l'étoile à cinq branches, il est gravé au centre : Le jour est ton élément, la nuit est ton allié. Il y a de quoi se poser de sérieuses questions.  
  
-Parfois, je rêve que mes parents reviennent me chercher, continue-t-elle la voix brisé. Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'ils ne reviendront jamais me chercher...  
  
Une larme roule sur sa joue avant que je ne la prenne dans mes bras.  
  
-J'aimerais avoir une vraie famille pour une fois... chuchote-t-elle avant de fondre en sanglots.  
  
Lorsque je me réveille, Morganne est couché à côté de moi, emmitoufflée dans les nombreuses couvertures de son lit. Je m'étire en poussant un baillement sonore alors qu'elle se met à bouger lentement dans son lit. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi, avec un petit sourire.  
  
-C'est Noël, dit-elle simplement.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas, ce qui nous fait sursauter. Lia ouvre brusquement les rideaux du lit des tonnes de paquets sous les bras, et une tuque rouge et blanche sur la tête.  
  
-DEBOUT! hurle-t-elle en nous faisant sursauter à nouveau.  
  
Son regard glisse vers moi et elle nous lance un regard étonné.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? nous demande-t-elle suspicieuse.  
-On dormait avant que tu n'arrive en hurlant à pleins poumons Lia... répond Morganne le plus naturellement possible.  
  
Elle nous jete un dernier regard intrigué avant d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres, ce qui a pour effet de nous faire grelotter dans la minute qui suit.  
  
-Le Père Noël est passé! dit-elle alors que je rend à la salle de bain en titubant sous le poids de la fatigue.  
v J'entre dans la douche et l'eau chaude me fait le plus grand bien après cette courte nuit. Je sors rapidement et entreprend de démêler mes cheveux tout en repensant à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Morganne était vraiment exténué, elle avait besoin de se confier depuis si longtemps. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt...  
  
Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, Morganne est assise sur son lit, Osiris dans les bras et un chandail de laine bleu sur le dos.  
  
-Un cadeau de l'orphelinat, explique-t-elle alors que Lia fait de grands moulinets avec ses nouveaux pinceaux.  
  
Je me dirige vers mon lit, où une petite pile de paquets est posés. J'attrape celui avec une grosse boucle rouge.  
  
-Joyeux Noël mon trésor, maman et papa qui t'aime! je lis sur la carte qui accompagne mon présent.  
-Mon trésor! s'esclaffe Lia.  
  
Je lui tire la langue en déchirant le papier rouge brillant pour trouver une grosse boîte de fondant ainsi qu'un nouvel ensemble de pots d'encre.  
  
-Étrange, dit Lia en regardant mes dix couleurs d'encre différentes.  
-C'est ma mère! je réponds en roulant des yeux.  
  
Nous passons le reste de la matiné à débaler nos cadeaux. Je reçois un livre sur la transmutation de Anthony, de nouveaux gants de gardien de Phil, une mutlitudes de paires de bas loufoques de Lia et un magnifique cahier à reliure doré de la part de Morganne.  
  
-Tu peux même fixer un mot de passe, me chuchote-t-elle pendant que Lia court partout avec ses nouvelles partitions de piano.  
-Et si nous allions déjeuner? je dis en regardant la pendule de Chloé qui couine dix heures.  
  
Nous nous rendons alors dans la grande salle où de la neige qui fond à trois mètres en haut du sol tombe du plafond magique.  
  
-Joyeux Noël! dit Dumbledore l'air content.  
  
Je remarque alors qu'ils ont placés une seule table où une vingtaine d'élèves et de professeurs sont assis.  
  
-À vous aussi! répond Lia en levant sa tuque de lutin.  
  
Dumbledore éclate de rire et je vois le professeur Rogue qui roule des yeux à côté. Ce type est horrible.  
  
-Mais venez donc vous asseoir avec nous! Nous vous attendions, continue le directeur.  
  
Je prend place à table et le hasard fait que je suis en face du couple Annabelle/le séduisant pirate qui sont trop occupés à se dire des mots doux pour remarquer ma présence.  
  
-Toujours en vie a ce que je vois, dit Lia d'une voix haineuse à Jade McDuff qui est assise en face d'elle.  
-Autant que toi, réplique-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son assiette.  
  
Je regarde Morganne; la bataille va être rude.  
  
-Au moins moi je fais quelque chose de ma vie! répond Lia du tac au tac.  
-Ah oui? Comme quoi? demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
-Par exemple, j'ai des amis avec qui je passe du bon temps, pas comme certaine pers... hey!  
  
Morganne lâche le bras de Lia et lui pointe discrètement Rogue qui nous observe depuis le début. Lia pique un fard, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à Jade. Le reste du repas se passe sans encombres et nous décidons d'aller prendre un peu l'air. En marchant dans la neige, nous passons à côté de la statue sans tête de Lia.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour l'album photo que tu m'a donné! me dit Morganne.  
-J'ai passé du bon temps à ramasser toutes ces photos! je répond. Contente que tu aimes.  
-Je n'aurais pas pu avoir un...  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Je me retourne pour voir Lia plié en deux en regardant Morganne la tête pleine de neige.  
  
-Lilian Moore, je vais te tuer! hurle-t-elle en se mettant à ses trousses alors que Lia crie comme une folle en courant autour de sa statue.   
  
Je les regarde un sourire aux lèvres mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque Lia tombe face première dans la neige.  
  
-Tu trouve ça drôle toi? demande-t-elle en se faisant une énorme boule de neige.  
-Lia, non... non!  
  
Trop tard, elle lance la balle de neige dans ma direction. Je me penche rapidement et j'entend un sifflement au-dessus de ma tête puis un cri de rage. Je tourne la tête pour voir ma soeur et Leonardo qui regardent Jade, la figure pleine de neige.  
  
-LÀ C'EN EST TROP! crie la Serpentard alors que Lia pouffe de rire.  
  
Mais elle ravale bien vite son rire lorsque Jade lui envoit une énorme balle de neige en pleine figure. Lia se met à crier et agiter les bras, créant une ambiance chaotique. Je profite de ce moment pour lançer une boule de neige sur ma soeur qui prend un air indigné et en envoie une sur Morganne.  
  
-À L'ATTAQUE! hurle Lia en sautant carrément sur le dos de Jade, les faisant tomber dans la neige.  
  
SPLASH, SPLASH!  
  
Je ne vois plus rien à part des tas de boules de neige qui volent dans tous les sens. On ne peux pratiquement plus distinguer les Gryffondors des Serpentards. Je lance une balle de neige à la première personne que je vois, qui s'adonne à être Morganne.  
  
-Hey! dit-elle en riant.  
-Oups désolé! je réponds avant de manger ma part de neige.  
  
Je me met à courir comme une folle pour échapper à Morganne. Elle s'apprête à me lancer une boule de neige quand Leo surgit de nul part et se met devant moi comme pour me protéger. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? Il se retourne l'air triomphant et je lui écrase ma propre balle dans le visage en riant. Je me sauve avant qu'il ne réplique et je tombe nez à nez avec ma soeur qui me fait un sourire sadique avant de m'envoyer valser dans la neige. Elle me le paiera.  
  
-Noooooooooon! crie Lia plus loin qui se fait mettre de la neige dans le chandail par Jade qui rit à gorge déployé.  
  
Je m'élance à son secours, toujours à quattre pattes sur le sol et je fais tomber la rouquine dans la neige. Soudain, je me sens tiré vers l'arrière et en me retournant, je vois Leo qui tente de me faire oublier Jade.  
  
-Hé! je crie. C'est moi idiot!  
-Hein? dit-il en me lâchant les pieds.  
  
J'en profite pour me remettre debout et le jeter dans la neige sans pitié. Que je suis diabolique.  
  
-Hé Virginia! me crie une voix plus loin.  
  
En me retournant, une balle de neige vient s'écraser sur ma tête et je vois Annabelle qui rigole un peu plus loin. Je me met à courir vers elle mais je marche sur une plaque de glace et m'étale de tout mon long sous les rires de mes camarades. J'éclate de rire avant de me relever pantelante par cette bataille imprévue. En regardant les autres, je peux voir qu'ils ont tous un sourire aux lèvres, même Annabelle. Attendez une minute... Je viens de faire une bataille de neige contre les amis de ma soeur et j'ai aimé ça!  
  
-Oui bon, nous on doit y aller... dit Lia en se raclant la gorge un peu mal à l'aise.  
  
Finalement, nous partons chacun de notre côté, sans vouloir commenter les évènements.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard, je suis installé confortablement dans un fauteuil de la salle commune tout en écrivant dans mon journal intime, une tasse de chocolat chaud posé à côté de moi. Soudain, un tapotement à la fenêtre me fait lever le nez et j'apperçois un grand duc à l'extérieur. Étonné, je me dépêche de le faire entrer et il dépose une enveloppe avec, à ma plus grande surprise, une magnifique rose rouge.  
  
-Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ça? je murmure tandis que le volatile hulule doucement comme pour m'encourager à ouvrir la lettre.  
  
Je prend celle-ci pour y lire : À la plus belle des anges. Mon coeur fait un bond et je déplis le parchemin avec empressement.  
  
_Chère Virginia,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Je tenais absolument à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et te donner un petit quelque chose en même temps. J'espère que tu appréciera.  
  
Matt qui ne pense qu'à toi  
  
_ Je termine la lettre en poussant un soupir heureux, tout en regardant la statuette de verre qui représente un ange jouant de la harpe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demande une voix derrière moi.  
  
Lia vient s'asseoir au fauteuil où j'étais une minute plus tôt et se met à observer mon cadeau.  
  
-En tout cas, la personne qui t'a envoyé ça a du goût en musique! dit-elle en écoutant la harpe religieusement.  
-Oui... je dis rêveusement.  
-Virginia Pearson amoureuse? On aura tout vu ma parole! s'exclame Lia en riant.  
  
Je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule gentiment sans réussir à cacher mes joues roses de plaisir. Tout à coup, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Morganne, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle s'arrête net en nous voyant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? crie-t-elle presque à Lia.  
  
Celle-ci la regarde un moment la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de se lever brusquement.  
  
-Tu viens Virginia, j'ai, heu, une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque! me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras hors de la salle commune.  
  
Elle m'entraîne jusque dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque et me remet une brique poussiéreuse entre les bras.  
  
-Trouve la saison d'accouplement des verracrasses! me dit-elle.  
-Quoi? je demande étonné. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, tu n'a même pas de cours de soins aux créatures magiques!  
  
Lia se mord la lèvre inférieure tout en se grattant discrètement le bras.  
  
-Recherches personnelles, répond-t-elle avant de partir à la hâte dans les innombrables rangés de la bibliothèque.  
  
C'est louche, je dirais même très louche.  
  
Une demie-heure plus tard, alors que je maudit le livre La vie de nos animaux domestiques, Lia revient en gambadant.  
  
-On peut y aller! me dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
Je la fixe, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.  
  
-Mais tu n'as rien fait pour ta recherche! je m'écrie.  
-Heu... finalement j'ai abandonné ce projet, répond-t-elle. Il était plutôt nul en fait. -Ça tu peux le dire... je gromelle en fermant mon livre. Au fait Lia, tu as de la confiture juste ici...  
  
Lia me regarde avec un sourire pas convainquant et elle me prend la main pour me tirer hors de la bibliothèque. Je remarque alors qu'elle a les mains pleines de miettes de pain...  
  
-Lutins de Cornouailles! dit-elle lorsque nous arrivons au portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
Nous entrons dans la salle commune et je vois une flèche doré qui clignote proche d'une table. En m'approchant, je remarque un bout de parchemin.  
  
-Vas-y! m'encourage Lia un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Je déplie le papier qui se met à la hauteur de mon visage.  
  
-Mon premier est un animal adoré par le peuple des pyramides, mon deuxième est une pierre où les insectes aiment se nicher et mon tout est un lieu réparateur! dit-il d'une voix grave.  
-Une charade! je m'écrie en regardant Lia qui hoche la tête. Alors... l'animal adoré du peuple des pyramides... Il parle sûrement des Égyptiens! Donc, la première réponse serait le chat!  
  
Lia lève les bras en ayant l'air de dire : ça se pourrait bien!  
  
-Une pierre où les insectes se nichent... je continue pensive. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée! Un lieu réparateur qui commencerait par " chat "... charrette?  
  
Lilian pouffe de rire en secouant la tête.  
  
-Ah ça y est! Chambre! La pierre serait " ambre "!  
-Dommage que tu sois douée, c'est beaucoup moins drôle! dit Lia.  
  
Je lui tire la langue avant de me diriger vers les escaliers menant à notre chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, une multitude de ballons colorés me tombent sur la tête.  
  
-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! crient Lia et Morganne avec un grand sourire.  
-Merci!!! je dis heureuse. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout!...  
  
Morganne jete un regard de travers à Lia.  
  
-Je ne savais pas comment l'occuper! dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à manger des sucreries et des bièraubeurres que Morganne à réussi à se procurer par un moyen inconnu.  
  
-Génial! je m'écrie en débalant le cadeau que Lia m'offre. Moi qui avait justement besoin d'un nouveau chapeau!  
  
À côté de moi, Morganne tente vainement de réprimer son fou rire en voyant la tuque rouge avec des grelots qui font la musique de Vive le vent.  
  
-J'ai vraiment hésité entre celui-ci ou un qui chantait l'hymne national, répond Lia sérieusement.  
  
Morganne me regarde et nous éclatons de rire sans pouvoir nous arrêter.  
  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demande Lia indigné.  
-L'hymne national! pouffe Morganne les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Décidément, j'adore les vacances.   


* * *

  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-

  
  



	8. Chapitre 8

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
  
winkelglasse (alias winky!): Commençons par un petit mot de Tink... QUOI? COMMENT ÇA C'EST QUI VIRGINIA? TU RIGOLES? JE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE! SANS BLAGUE *le reste se perd dans le vent et c'est tant mieux*. Bon, Miss vient de reprendre contrôle du clavier... On instaure une nouvelle règle pour avoir moins de mal à démêler les deux écrivaines (:D) **Miss écrit comme ça**, _Tink écrit comme ça_, et sinon c'est comme ça... Bon, on commence... **Oui, en effet, un coeur palpite sous cette couche de glaciosité. Comme le mien d'ailleurs... Yop non je rigole! (yop yop!)** Bon, merci bien pour ton idée de sort, mais on a malheureusement déjà tout planifié jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre (donc le 18e...(hin hin hin)) Dans une suite peut-être? (niark niark...(_je préfère hin hin hin_)) Et je crois que pour l'idée de chanter à la place de parler... eh bien tu verras dans ce chapitre! Oui mon cher, en effet, que la reine mère te scalpe! Je suis tout à fait d'accord! (**non mais c'est quoi cette expression, Jésus-Christ en tuxedo?** (_redingote Miss, redingote!_(**Pfff...**))) Yop les cheveux en l'air!! Tu vois la tête de Morganne? On se bidonne! **Non, crois moi, tu ne veux pas de neige... (enfin, de la neige toute seule, passe toujours, mais c'est le froid transsibérrien qui nous énerve!**)_ Ok, passons au bout le plus important de la RR (joke plate, je sais)! La chanson c'est super connu (tu as vu le film Les quatre filles du Dc.March? Elles chantent ça un moment donné) par, heu beaucoup de monde. Mais évidemment, on la chante pas quand il neige pas chez soi... Non Wink (hey, ça c'est un chouette surnom!), il n'y a pas de fricotte entre Léo et Virg! Quand même, piquer le petit ami de sa soeur jumelle, c'est un tantinet cruel. Hum, hum. Moi je l'aime bien Matt, pourquoi tu l'aimes pas? D'accord, c'est un petit bad mais il faut lui laisser une chance! Sous cette carapace de badboy, se cache un garçon fleur bleu (bon, pas à ce point yop!) et attentionné! Laisse-lui une chance quand même yop (woa, ça fait bizarre d'écrire ça au lieu de lol)! Oh, je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc HORRIBLE! Si tu m'apelle Tinky et que je t'apelle Winky, ça fait Tinkywinky comme dans les Télétubbies! ARGH!_ Ouf, c'était long et éprouvant, mais on a passé à travers ta (longue) review! Next!  
  
Kinou: Merci bien! On espère que tu vas continuer à suivre l'évolution des jumelles! (**je me sens comme dans un film de science-fiction, ou elles vont évoluer en mutants...** (_Tla faaaaaaaaaaaaarme!_ (**Bon bon bon, c'est ça...**))) Bref, bonne lecture...  
  
Mateïa:** Ah ma Matychou! (passons...) J'espère que tu as aimé, à date! Et que tu vas aimer le reste... en commençant par ce chapitre! **_Tu radotes ma vieille..._** Tss... bon Maty, jtadore! (Niark niark niark...)**  
  
mymypotter/malefoy: T'es la mymy de MMHP? Ah bien salut! Lol! (Yop!) Merci bien d'être venue lire notre fic! Bonne continuation!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapitre 8 – Recherches intensives**  
  
  
Le soleil commence à peine à se lever quand je me réveille. Je reste couchée encore quelques instants avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Je m'asperge le visage avec de l'eau froide, pour me réveiller. J'attache mes longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, enfile ma robe de Serpentard et descends dans la salle commune, fin prête pour affronter la première journée d'école après les vacances de Noël. Devant le feu ronflant dans l'âtre, je m'installe avec une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur une table pour attendre mes amies. Soudain, en plein milieu de ma lecture d'un article sur les bombabouses, j'entends un bruit bizarre venant d'un coin obscur de la pièce. Je pose le journal sans faire de bruit, et me dirige lentement vers cet endroit. Je vois quelqu'un assis sur une chaise, la tête sur un livre, qui semble dormir. Ce quelqu'un a les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Je m'approche encore plus et reconnais Jade. Je la secoue un peu en disant son nom pour la réveiller.  
  
-Jade, réveille-toi!   
  
Mon amie ouvre finalement les yeux et soulève sa tête de la table. Je vois alors ce qu'elle lisait : _Des livres historiques_.   
  
-Encore des recherches sur le grimoire? je demande.  
-Oui, répond Jade en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. J'ai dû m'endormir dessus, hier soir. En passant, je suis très flattée du fait que personne n'aie remarqué que je n'étais pas dans le dortoir.  
-Tu devrais laisser tomber ces recherches, je dis, tentant de changer le sujet. Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à savoir d'où il vient.  
  
Jade me regarde silencieusement quelques instants avant de répondre.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. J'ai un pressentiment que quelque chose de louche se cache derrière ce bouquin, et je veux savoir c'est quoi!  
  
Magara apparaît soudainement à côté de nous.  
  
-Vous venez déjeuner? demande-t-elle.  
  
Jade ferme son livre et nous suit hors de la salle commune. Les couloirs sont presque vides à cette heure matinale. Dans la Grande Salle, seuls les plus lève-tôt sont déjà en train de déjeuner. Il n'y a même pas encore de professeur. Nous nous assoyons côte à côte et commençons à déjeuner en silence. Jade n'arrête pas de bailler entre deux cuillerées de céréales.  
  
-Jade, tu vas t'endormir dans tes cours. Tu devrais aller te recoucher, dit Magara.  
-Mais non, proteste Jade. J'ai quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?  
  
Je sors son horaire de son sac et y jette un coup d'œil.  
  
-Tu commences en double enchantements, comme moi. Après tu as étude des moldus. Et cet après-midi, c'est double divination. Tu peux au moins sauter cette classe là, quand même!  
-Es-tu folle? demande Jade en reprenant son horaire. Je ne peux pas manquer divination! C'est le cours le plus important.  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel en récoltant mes livres de sorts et enchantements pour me diriger vers mon premier cours. Jade se lève à son tour en baillant pour la énième fois depuis ce matin. Magara nous souhaite un bon cours et part dans la direction opposée à la nôtre, vers la sortie pour se rendre en botanique.  
  
En marchant vers la salle de classe, j'aperçois au loin ma sœur avec un nouveau sac d'école noir. Je soupire. Une fois de plus, nos parents se sont trompés. Il va falloir échanger de cadeau, encore une fois. C'est pathétique…  
  
-Annabelle, le cours est ici, dit Jade, me tirant de ma rêverie.  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
  
Nous nous installons à l'avant de la classe, pour voir clairement le minuscule professeur.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, commence le professeur Flitwick, est un cours de révision. Nous allons revoir tous les sorts que nous avons appris depuis le début de l'année. Vous trouverez une liste de ces sorts au tableau. Commencez à les pratiquer, je viendrai vous voir si vous avez des problèmes.  
  
Les élèves se mettent alors à parler en envoyant des jets de lumière un peu partout, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde des instructions du professeur. Je sors ma baguette magique et commence à pratiquer le sort d'agrandissement, qui me donne du fil à retordre depuis septembre. Après plusieurs minutes de pratique, ma plume de pigeon s'agrandit finalement à la taille d'une pelle. Je me tourne alors vers Jade pour lui communiquer mon exploit, mais celle-ci est absorbée dans la lecture d'un livre, en jetant aveuglément des sorts de lévitation à sa propre plume. Ce n'est que quand elle fait voler le livre de Shana, installée à l'autre bout de la pièce, qu'elle lève les yeux.  
  
-Désolée! crie-t-elle à Shana, qui s'était levée, furieuse, pour aller reprendre son livre, maintenant placé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jade? je demande.  
  
Celle-ci se retourne, comme si elle venait de remarquer que j'étais l  
  
-Je continue mes recherches, bien sûr!  
-Mais on est en cours! je crie presque, me demandant vraiment pourquoi Jade est si obstinée à percer le mystère de ce grimoire.  
  
Sur ce, la cloche sonne, et je perds Jade dans l'océan d'élèves qui sortent des classes.  
  
Je ne la revois pas avant le dîner, où elle entre dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Magara. Elles viennent s'installer face à Leo et moi.  
  
-Salut les fillettes! s'écrie mon petit ami en les voyant arriver. Bon cours?  
-Pas du tout, c'était ennuyeux, dit Jade.  
  
Nous passons le reste de l'heure de dîner à parler joyeusement de tout et de rien, avant que nous devions retourner à nos cours respectifs. Jade, Leo et moi partons en direction de la salle de classe du professeur Vector, et Magara se dirige vers son cours de contes et légendes en compagnie des Gryffondors. En marchant, je ressens subitement une sorte de picotement dans le bas du dos, comme si quelqu'un me fixait. Je me retourne rapidement en même temps que Jade. Nos yeux se croisent et je comprends qu'elle a senti la même chose que moi. Leo, qui cherche un livre dans le fin fond de son sac, n'a rien semblé remarquer.  
  
-Anna, je crois que j'ai oublié mon livre en bas. Tu pourras avertir le professeur Vector? dit Leo.  
-Non, certainement pas!  
  
Jade et Leo se retournent vers moi et me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche, aussi surprise qu'eux. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire!  
  
-Je veux dire… je ne vais pas le dire au professseur!  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Leo me jette un regard intrigué avant de partir vers notre salle commune. Jade s'approche de moi.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as dit ça? demande-t-elle.  
-Je sais! je réponds.  
  
Non! Je dis exactement le contraire de ce que je veux dire! Ce n'est pas possible. Soudain, une idée me frappe. Je me retourne vivement et aperçois Anthony, hilare, qui tente de se cacher derrière un Poufsouffle de septième année. C'est le sort des Gryffondor! Le picotement dans le dos… tout s'explique! J'empoigne Jade par les épaules et lui fais part de ma pensée.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le coup des Gryffondors!  
-Ne t'explique pas.  
  
Jade ouvre grand les yeux, puis semble enfin comprendre ce qui nous arrive.  
  
-On ne dit pas le contraire de tout ce qu'on veut dire, c'est ça?  
-Non!  
  
Jade semble confuse jusqu'à ce que je la regarde en hochant la tête.  
  
-Tu crois que Magara a subi le même sort?  
-Sûrement pas, elle a cours avec trois Gryffondors.  
  
Je sens qu'on va avoir du mal à se comprendre…  
  
Leo revient quelques minutes après le début de la classe et s'assied à côté de moi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? chuchote-t-il.  
-On ne commence pas le chapitre sur les nombres intimes.  
-Quoi?  
  
Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en me retournant vers lui. Il secoue la tête et change de sujet.  
  
-Tu veux aller patiner avec moi ce soir?  
-Non.  
  
Évidemment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je regarde une succession d'émotions se peindre sur le visage de Leonardo; la surprise, la colère, puis l'indifférence.  
  
-J'imagine que tu as d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, murmure-t-il avant de se retourner vers le professeur.  
  
Je commence à protester, mais je me rappelle que cela ne me sert à rien, je ferais juste le fâcher encore plus. Je jette vers Jade un regard de désespoir, mais celle-ci ne peut rien pour moi. Je me prends alors la tête dans les mains et me demande comment je vais me sortir de ce mauvais pas.  
  
En cours de métamorphose, Leo s'assied à côté de moi, à ma plus grande surprise, mais ne m'adresse presque pas la parole durant tout le cours. Je remue nerveusement pendant que McGonnagall explique comment transformer une chaise en table, impatiente de pouvoir parler à Mag, pour voir si elle aussi a été victime des Gryffondors.  
  
Aussitôt la cloche sonnée, je me précipite hors de la classe, directement vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Cependant, celle-ci est complètement vide. Je me rappelle alors que mes amies ont encore un cours avant de finir, tandis que moi j'ai une période libre.  
  
-Merde! je crie en me jetant sur un fauteuil.  
  
Une idée me vient à l'esprit quand j'aperçois une feuille de parchemin abandonnée sur une des tables. Je me précipite dessus en sortant une plume et une bouteille d'encre de mon sac. Si je ne peux pas dire ce que je pense, je peux peut-être l'écrire! Je trempe fébrilement ma plume dans l'encre noire en la pose sur le parchemin. Je vais écrire une phrase banale, me dis-je. Il fait beau! C'est assez simple. J'écris le 'il' sans problème, mais quand j'essaie de former le 'f' de 'fait', ma main se met a trembler violemment. Quand je lâche toute résistance dans celle-ci, elle se met à écrire toute seule.  
  
-Il… ne fait… pas beau! je lis au fur et à mesure. Ça ne marche pas!  
  
L'amplitude de ce sort me frappe alors. Je ne peux plus faire de devoirs, ni parler à qui que ce soit! Ma sœur va me le payer!  
  
Quand Jade et Mag reviennent de leur cours, je suis couchée sur mon lit, déprimée.  
  
-J'adore ma sœur, je dis mollement en les voyant approcher.  
-Jade ne m'a pas raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Leo, me dit Magara gentiment. Je te jure que nous n'allons pas trouver l'antidote!  
  
Je lui souris faiblement en m'assseyant sur mon lit.  
  
-Allez, ne viens pas, s'exclame Jade en me prenant le bras. N'allons pas à la bibliothèque.  
  
Je descends avec mes deux amies dans la salle commune. Leo est assis devant la sortie avec deux autres sixième années. Je prends une grande respiration en continue à marcher en l'observant du coin de l'œil. En me voyant, il semble un instant vouloir venir me retrouver, mais finalement il reste assis en m'adressant un regard triste. Une fois à la bibliothèque, j'hésite entre crier de rage ou pleurer de désespoir. Finalement, j'opte pour commencer à chercher dans les multiples rayons de livres.  
  
À peu près une heure plus tard, j'entends Jade crier, depuis quelques rangées de bouquins devant moi :  
  
-Vous trouvez quelque chose?  
-Oui, vient la réponse de Magara.  
  
La rouquine et moi nous précipitons vers la dernière rangée du fond, ignorant les toussotements désapprobateurs de Madame Pince. Arrivés près de Mag, celle-ci secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. Je lâche un grognement inintelligible et retourne à ma recherche.  
  
Plusieurs heures plus tard, mes amies et moi sommes une fois de plus les seules dans la salle commune. Jade fait encore ses recherches sur le grimoire, une paire d'écouteurs magiques qu'elle a reçus à Noël sur les oreilles. Mag, quant à elle, se bat avec son devoir de Runes pour tenter d'écrire les bonnes réponses, et non le contraire. Et moi, je continue les recherches sur le contre-sort qui pourra nous retourner à notre état normal. Ce n'est que quand Jade baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, vers minuit et demie, que nous pensons à aller nous coucher.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je me dirige vers mon cours de métamorphose, m'attendant au pire. J'ai vu Leonardo ce matin, au déjeuner, et il ne m'a adressé qu'un faible salut de la main, sans même me sourire. Je suis une des premières à arriver en classe. Je vois Brigit assise au premier rang et esquisse un mouvement pour aller la rejoindre, mais me rappelle au dernier moment que je ferais mieux de ne parler à personne pour quelques temps. Je m'installe donc à la dernière table dans le fond, espérant que personne ne s'assoie à côté de moi. Pendant que je sors mon livre et mes parchemins de mon horrible sac bleu ciel, la classe se remplit peu à peu. Bientôt, seule la place à ma gauche est libre. Je me tourne vers la porte au moment où Leo y entre, cherchant une place des yeux. Il se dirige vers moi, et s'arrête à ma hauteur.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un ici? demande-t-il avec une voix distante.  
  
J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre que non, mais me contente de secouer la tête. Il dépose ses livres à côté des miens, et s'assied en même temps que le professeur McGonnagall apparaît derrière son bureau.  
  
-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, vous travaillerez en groupe de deux, avec votre compagnon de bureau. Vous ouvrirez votre livre à la page 659 et me ferez les dix numéros. Je ramasserai une copie par table à la fin du cours.  
  
Le travail d'équipe! J'avais complètement oublié. J'ai l'impression que les deux heures de cours ne vont pas être de tout repos. Leo ouvre son livre à la page du travail et le place entre nous. Je sors une plume et me prépare pour noter les réponses. 'Quelle est la formule pour transformer une table en cochon?' dit la première question.  
  
-Tu connais la réponse? demande Leo.  
  
Aïe, il va falloir que je parle. Les filles et moi avons découvert hier que si nous posions des questions, il ne se passait rien avec elles. Ma seule chance de m'en sortir intacte, c'est de reformuler toutes mes phrases en interrogations.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est Morphus Cochon?  
-Tu as raison, c'est ça!  
  
Je trempe le bout de ma plume dans l'encre, mais me souvient soudain que je ne peux pas écrire non plus. Je me tourne vers Leo.  
  
-Tu veux écrire? je demande.  
-Si tu veux.  
  
Il prend la feuille et la plume, et inscrit la formule. Puis, il lève la tête et me sourit avant de lire la prochaine question.  
  
-'Nommez les conséquences de la métamorphose humaine'.  
  
Je feuillette mon livre, cherchant la réponse, quand il lâche la plume et se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Tu m'évites ces derniers temps.  
-Tu trouves que je t'évite?  
-Eh bien, depuis hier, on peut dire qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Quelque chose.  
  
Leo me regarde dans les yeux avec un air ahuri.  
  
-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si bizarre?  
  
Puisque je n'ose pas lui répondre, je me contente de lui faire une grimace, qu'il interprétera comme il voudra. Il hésite un moment avant de me poser une autre question.  
  
-Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça?  
-Mais oui, c'est ça!  
-Et… tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans le château?  
-Oui!  
  
Et voilà! Je viens de tout ruiner entre nous deux, et tout ça grâce à ma chère sœur. Leo se retourne, mais pas assez vite pour dissimuler son air défait. Durant tout le reste de la période, nous faisons ntore travail sans échanger une parole. À la fin du cours, je donne notre parchemin au professeur, et Leo sort de la salle en quatrième vitesse. Je le vois disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir, en direction des donjons, où nous avons un autre cours de potions ensemble.  
  
Le cours de potions passe rapidement. Leo s'est assis le plus loin de moi possible, et ne m'a pas regardée de la période. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour dîner, plus déprimée encore qu'hier soir. Je m'affale sur un banc et remue ma cuiller dans ma soupe, sans remarquer Jade et Magara, qui viennent d'arriver.  
  
-Salut Anna! dit Jade en s'asseyant à ma droite. Passé des bons cours?  
-Oui. Entre Leo et moi, ce n'est pas fini.  
  
Heureusement, Magara comprend tout de suite ce que je veux dire et me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter.  
  
-La partie de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle n'a pas été avancée à cet après-midi. Ne viens pas avec moi, ça te changera les idées.  
  
J'acquiesce en souriant faiblement. Sans avoir avalé une seule gorgée de soupe, je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, accompagnée de la moitié des élèves de l'école. Je m'installe entre Magara et Jade, qui a amené un livre pour continuer la recherche sur le grimoire, puisque la partie ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde. Les deux équipes montent sur leurs balais et s'envolent au coup de sifflet de mademoiselle Bibine. Je reconnais ma sœur parmi les joueurs habillés en rouge et me sent une soudaine humeur meurtrière.  
  
La partie commence rapidement. Après à peine dix minutes de jeu, le score est déjà de vingt à dix pour Gryffondor. Soudain, Jade se tourne vers moi.  
  
-Eh Anna, ne regarde pas ça, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt un passage de son livre. Ça ne dit pas que mon grimoire aurait engendré une guerre entre deux familles. Enfin, c'est peut-être mon livre. Ça ne dit juste pas 'le grimoire noir'.  
-Jade, je crois que c'est le tien.  
  
Pendant que Jade me raconte tout ce qu'elle a trouvé dans ses multiples recherches, ce qui donne à peu près rien de pertinent, Gryffondor marque trois autres buts, et Poufsouffle, deux. Le score est maintenant de cinquante à trente. Je reporte mon attention au jeu, et un Poufsouffle en possession du souafle se dirige rapidement vers les buts. Il marque un autre point pour son équipe. À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Anthony, le batteur de Gryffondor, envoie un cognard vers le Poursuiveur sans aucune raison apparente. Le Poufsouffle visé l'évite sans problème, puis se retourne et dit quelque chose à Anthony. Celui-ci fonce alors vers le joueur habillé en jaune canari, mais celui-ci plonge vers le sol. Les deux joueurs se retrouvent alors à terre, face à face. La partie semble avoir arrêté. Tous les joueurs sont suspendus en l'air et regardent les deux protagonistes se faire face. Soudainement, Anthony lance un coup de poing à la figure du Poufsouffle. Une longue bataille s'ensuit. La majorité des membres de l'équipe sont à terre et essayent de les séparer, oubliant la partie en cours.  
  
-Anna, ne regarde pas! crie Mag en me secouant le bras.  
  
L'attrapeur des Poufsouffle semble avoir repéré le Vif d'or. Après une course effrenée, il brandit son poing en l'air, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.  
  
-Poufsouffle gagne contre Gryffondor, cent-quatre-vingt à cinquante!  
  
J'applaudis mollement avant de retourner mon attention vers la bataille se déroulant à terre, pour voir qu'elle est terminée. Anthony, soutenu par Virginia et Philippe, se dirige vers la sortie du stade, suivi de près par le reste de son équipe. Les spectateurs retournent lentement vers l'école, discutant avec excitation de la bagarre qui a eu lieu. En posant le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers vers les donjons, je vois Leo, une fille blonde de Serdaigle accrochée à son cou. Il voit alors mon regard, et, à la place de s'écarter de la fille, se colle encore plus contre elle et m'adresse un regard haineux. C'en est trop! Je fais volte-face et remonte les marches quatre à quatre. Je n'arrête pas de monter avant d'être rendue à l'étage de l'infirmerie. Je me dirige vers la porte fermée, déterminée à trouver ma sœur. Au moment où je m'apprête à cogner, je la vois sortir des toilettes à l'autre bout du couloir, encore en habit de Quidditch. Je me rends jusqu'à elle presque en courant, et la retire vers les toilettes.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'écrie Virignia.  
-Je n'ai pas de comptes à régler avec toi!  
  
Virginia me regarde un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Je sens la colère monter en moi.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
-Je viens de passer les deux meilleures journées de ma vie. Et devine à cause de qui? dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
-J'imagine que tu parles de moi bien sûr...  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille me désespère.  
  
-Pas du tout, je réponds, aussi sardoniquement que possible.  
-Tu mets toujours la faute sur mon dos, quoi qu'il se passe! crie ma sœur.  
  
Je suis bouche bée. Elle essaie de jouer l'innocente avec moi?  
  
-Quoi, tu essaies de dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute? je demande.  
-Exactement! J'ai essayé de les empêcher de lancer ce sort. J'étais contre depuis le début. Mais tu t'en fiches bien de toute manière.  
  
Ah, elle était contre. Ça explique tout. Mais elle se prend pour qui, elle?  
  
-Au point ou j'en suis, je ne me fiche pas du tout de qui l'a lancé. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on me l'enlève immédiatement! je crie, ma voix montant d'un cran à chaque syllabe.  
-Et pourquoi je le ferais? J'en ai assez d'être la gentille dans cette histoire!  
  
C'est ça, la gentille. Après ça, on dit que je n'ai pas de cœur. Non mais!  
  
-En tant qu'opposante, tu vas sûrement comprendre, mais en tant que sœur, tu devrais. Tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma vie depuis hier? Eh bien pour tout mettre ça beau, Leo n'est pas fâché contre moi parce que je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je pense. Et en plus, il y a quelques instants, je ne l'ai pas vu avec une pimbêche blonde accrochée à son cou!  
  
Je sens ma gorge se serrer, et mes yeux commencent à piquer. Je ravale mes larmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer devant ma jumelle!  
  
-Tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes problèmes je te signale! réplique ma sœur.  
-Peut-être aidés par le fait que je le savais!  
  
Je commence à ne plus trop me comprendre moi-même…  
  
-C'est ça... Maintenant, c'est a mon tour de nier tes problèmes, Annabelle! dit ma sœur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
-Je te demanderais de m'aider si ce n'était pas toi et tes petits amis qui étaient à l'origine de ce problème! je hurle.  
-Tu me parles seulement quand tu as besoin de moi. Je croyais que le fait d'être des soeurs jumelles te ferait avoir un peu plus de coeur avec moi. Mais je me trompais, apparement!  
  
Je vois dans les yeux de Virginia ce que je ressens en ce moment; de la haine. Je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté ma sœur autant qu'en ce moment.  
  
-Je t'adore! je hurle, essuyant les larmes qui coulent maintenant sur mes joues.  
  
Ma sœur semble comprendre ce que j'ai voulu dire, parce qu'elle me regarde, de la tristesse remplaçant la colère. Silencieusement, elle sort sa baguette de sa robe et la pointe vers moi.  
  
-Finite Inversitum, marmonne-t-elle avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.  
  
Je reste un instant plantée au beau milieu de la salle de toilettes avant d'en sortir en courant. Je me précipite vers la salle commune de Serpentard, où je trouve mes deux amies, toujours en train de chercher la formule.  
  
-Finite Inversitum! je crie en arrivant auprès d'elles. Je vous raconterai plus tard. Vous avez vu Leo?  
  
Jade me regarde avec un air complètement perdu, mais Mag me dit tout de suite qu'il est partit à la bibliothèque avec la pimbêche de Serdaigle. Je ressors au plus vite et cours à toute vitesse jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je trouve Leo, avec la blondinette, sur une table au fond, en train de faire un devoir d'histoire de la magie. Ils se retournent en m'entendant arriver. Je reconnais alors la danseuse de ballet du bal d'Halloween, celle qui a volé le cavalier de Jade. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier avant de me tourner vers Leo, qui n'a pas l'air très réjoui de me voir là.  
  
-Annabelle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? siffle-t-il entre ses dents.  
-Je voudrais te parler, Leo. En privé.  
  
Leonardo hausse les épaules et me suit dans le couloir.  
  
-Écoute Leo, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas trop ces derniers temps, mais j'ai eu quelques… problèmes familiaux, disons. Si tu es prêt à m'écouter, je voudrais bien t'expliquer tout ça.  
  
L'italien me regarde, hésitant.  
  
-Fais ça vite.  
-Tu as déjà entendu parler du sort Inversitum?  
-Oui, celui qui fait dire le contraire au receveur. Mon cousin s'amusait à me le faire. C'est quoi le rapport avec nous deux?  
  
Je lui jette un regard significatif. Une lueur de compréhension passe alors dans ses yeux.  
  
-Tu as…  
-Si tu veux, je peux tout te raconter ça devant une tasse de chocolat chaud, dis-je en passant mon bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Nous commençons à marcher vers la salle commune. Soudain, il se rappelle de sa danseuse.  
  
-Mais Catherine…  
-C'est une grande fille, elle retrouvera son chemin toute seule.  
  
Leo éclate de rire puis m'embrasse sur le front. La vie est belle…  
  


* * *

  
  
-À l'ordre tout le monde, à l'ordre!  
  
Lia et Anthony cesse de se disputer pour un crayon, Morganne pose son livre sur la table et je ferme ma nouvelle radio qui jouait un air des Dynamic Witches. Notre groupe est placé dans un coin isolé de la salle commune, qui est assez bruyante par ce retour de vacances.  
  
-Hum, fait Phil en se raclant la gorge…  
  
Mais il est immédiatement interrompu par Lia.  
  
-À l'ordre du jour cette semaine. Point A, le dernier sort des Serpentard qui nous a profondément humiliés, dit-elle d'une voix monotone. Point B, nous nous devons de riposter d'une manière convenable. Et finalement, point C, ce que nous aurons besoin pour faire ce sort.  
  
Nous éclatons de rire devant l'air outragé que prend Phil.  
  
-Sérieusement Phil, ça fait six ans que tu nous rabroue le même discours, tu ne pourrais pas changer pour une fois? continue Lia en faignant un bâillement.  
-Pfff…répond celui-ci.  
-Nous avons eu une idée dans le Poudlard Express, dit Anthony en prenant la place de son ami. Un sortilège très simple à lancer mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui savent comment l'inverser.  
-C'est quoi ce fameux sort? demande Morganne en prenant Osiris dans ses bras.  
-Inversitum, répond Phil.  
  
Connais pas. Je regarde Lia qui semble aussi ignorante que moi.  
  
-Il fait dire le contraire de ce que la personne veut dire, explique-t-il.  
  
Lia éclate de rire.  
  
-Avec ça, Jade McDuff va payer pour toute la neige qu'elle m'a envoyé sur la tête…dit-elle en se frottant les mains.  
-Hein? dit Anthony l'air interrogateur.  
-Non rien.  
  
Un sort d'inversement…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma sœur juste quand nous commençons à avoir une relation normale, elle me tuerait, ou même pire...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? demande Phil en sautillant sur sa chaise.  
-Quand est-ce qu'on commence? demande Lia en riant alors que Morganne hausse des épaules.  
-Et toi Virginia? dit Anthony.  
  
Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Comment leur expliquer? Je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
  
-Heu… je dis en me tortillant les doigts. Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée…  
-Pourquoi? me demande Lia étonné.  
-Eh bien…je ne sais pas, c'est trop…méchant!  
  
Phil lève un sourcil interrogatoire alors que Anthony prend la parole.  
  
-Tu trouve ça gentil de nous faire parler comme des animaux peut-être?  
-Non mais, quand même! Ça pourrait mal tourner! je répond.  
-Tu baisse les bras? Ce n'est pas toi ça…dit Lia à son tour.  
  
Morganne ne dit toujours rien, mais je sens son regard perçant posé sur moi.  
  
-Si, c'est moi et je vous dis que je suis contre ce sort! je m'écrie.  
-Très bien… Nous allons voter! tranche Phil. Que tous ceux qui sont en faveur de ce sort lève la main.  
  
Lia, Anthony et Phil lève la main en me regardant.  
  
-Que tous ceux qui sont contre…  
  
Je lève ma main, seule.  
  
-Nous pourrions trouver un compromis…dit Morganne d'un ton calme.  
-Laisse tomber, je réponds en me levant. Je vais dans ma chambre.  
  
Je monte les marches quatre à quatre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Génial, je viens de me mettre trois de mes amis à dos en l'espace d'une seule soirée et tout ça pour ne pas faire du tord à ma sœur. Je soupire en roulant sur le ventre et je m'étire le bras pour prendre le livre La métamorphose complexe que Annabelle m'a offert pour ma fête. À ce moment, je me demande si elle aura apprécié le collier gothique que je lui ait acheté. Il ressemble étrangement à celui que Morganne m'a donné avant que je n'ouvre le cadeau de Philippe et Anthony : une superbe radio sorcière. J'en avais demandé une à maman mais j'ai seulement reçue un nouveau sac d'école noir, que je vais probablement devoir échanger avec ma très chère sœur.  
  
Je me lève et je vais dans la salle de bain mettre mon pyjama bleu avec des nuages et je décide de coiffer mes cheveux, pour une fois. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge chat de Chloé, qui affiche vingt et une heure. Je sens que le temps va passer très lentement… Après avoir essayé une nouvelle coiffure qui semble faire gonfler ma tête, je décide de commencer mon nouveau livre. J'en suis à la page trente-deux lorsque la porte s'ouvre avec un grincement. Je ferme ma lumière et mes rideaux en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Virginia? fais la voix de Morganne.  
  
Je ferme les yeux en espérant qu'elle me croit endormie, ce qui est probablement le cas puisqu'elle part aussitôt en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ce châtiment?  
  
Je me réveille tôt le lendemain et j'enfile ma robe d'école pour la première journée de cours. Tout en attachant mes cheveux en deux longues tresses, je regarde mon horaire : double cours de métamorphose plus un cours de défense. Pas trop mal…  
  
Je me rend dans la Grande Salle seule et m'installe à la table des Gryffondor la première. C'est tellement calme! Je n'étais jamais venue aussi tôt le matin. Même les profs ne sont pas encore là. J'engloutis ma dernière toast et je décide de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour commencer mes recherches sur les parents de Morganne. En m'installant à une table isolé, je me rends compte à quel point être seule est ennuyant.  
  
Une heure plus tard, alors que je me dirige vers ma salle de classe, j'aperçois Annabelle avec ses amies, un sac bleu poudre sur le dos. Décidément, nous allons devoir échanger. Le cours passe assez lentement et je dois faire un effort pour écouter McGonnagall expliquer la théorie de la transmutation. Même chose dans le prochain cours jumelé avec les Serpentard. En sortant de la classe, je vois Lilian en train de rire avec Anthony devant moi et je les dépasse pour me rendre à la Grande Salle à nouveau. Je décide d'aller m'asseoir un peu plus loin que d'habitude mais, alors que je me beurre un petit pain, Morganne vient s'asseoir en face de moi.  
  
-Bonjour, me dit-elle le menton accoté dans ses mains.  
-'jour, je réponds sans lever les yeux.  
-Ils sont désolés tu sais…  
-Ah oui? je demande en posant mon verre. Et pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus me voir s'ils étaient tellement désolés?  
-Parce que tu nous a évités toute la matinée, répond mon amie calmement.  
  
Elle marque un point.  
  
-Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous…  
-Bon, d'accord, je grommelle après un petit moment de réflexion.  
  
Nous nous tassons de deux bancs et Philippe vient nous rejoindre quelques instants plus tard.  
  
-Argh! Je ne comprend rien au fichu devoir de métamorphose! dit-il l'air vraiment découragé.  
-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je propose.  
  
Il me regarde en souriant et me fais un clin d'œil.  
  
-N'oublie pas, cet après-midi nous avons une pratique! me dit-il.  
-Oh, c'est vrai! J'avais complètement oublié! je m'exclame en me tapant le front.  
-Ah petite fée, que ferais-tu sans moi!  
  
Je pouffe de rire.  
  
-Vous avez vu Lia et Anthony? demande Morganne soudainement.  
-Je l'ai ai croisé dans le couloir, ils riaient, je dis.  
-Ils traquent les Serpentard, explique Phil l'air amusé.  
Nous éclatons de rire et du coup, j'oublie notre querelle d'hier. Nous parlons de tout et de rien tout le restant du midi avant de nous rendre dans notre cours de contes. Alors que nous nous asseyons au fond de la classe, Anthony vient nous rejoindre hilare.  
  
-J'ai failli me faire repérer! explique-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire. J'ai du me cacher derrière un septième de Poufsouffle pour ne pas que mlle pince sans rire et la rouquine me vois.  
-Ça a marché? je chuchote.  
-Juge ça par toi même…répondit-il en regardant Magara Parius qui vient d'entrer dans le cours de contes et légendes.  
  
Puis, il sort de la classe en courant pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours d'arithmancie.  
  
-Bonjour tout le monde! dit le professeur Thompson assise en tailleur sur son bureau, une fois la cloche sonné. J'espère que vous avez tous et toutes passés de belles vacances! Pour les trois prochaines semaines à venir, il n'y aura aucun devoirs…  
-Youpidoo! s'exclame Philippe, faisant rire une bonne partie des élèves.  
-Par contre, continue Thompson avec un sourire, vous aurez un travail à me remettre sur une légende que nous n'avons pas vu en classe. Nous aurons des périodes à la bibliothèques et vous pourrez faire cette recherche en équipe de deux.  
  
Tout le monde se met à parler, enthousiaste à cette idée.  
  
-Je vous laisse la période libre! Tâchez de l'utiliser convenablement.  
  
Je me retourne vers Morganne.  
  
-Tu as un partenaire? je demande en sachant déjà la réponse.  
-Maintenant oui! répond-t-elle en me souriant.  
  
Nous nous mettons à discuter sur des légendes que nous connaissons. À un moment, nous voyons Phil qui pleure pratiquement de rire en pointant Magara du doigt. La pauvre a jeté sa plume sur la table et nous lance un regard meurtrier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glousser à voir son air furieux.  
  
Le cours passe à la vitesse de l'éclair sans que Morganne et moi ayons trouvé une légende pour notre travail. Je m'en vais ensuite dans mon cours d'enchantement avec le professeur Flitwick qui nous fais faire une révision complète des sorts que nous avons appris depuis notre première année.  
  
En sortant de la salle de classe, je vais faire un tour dans le dortoir, histoire d'aller chercher mon balai pour la pratique de Quidditch. Je me rend au terrain de Quidditch la première et j'enfourche mon balai pour faire le tour du stade. Les autres joueurs arrivent seulement une heure plus tard et notre pratique commence.  
  
-Virginia, tu t'occupes des buts de droites, me dit le capitaine de l'équipe, un septième année.  
  
Je hoche la tête et je me retrouve rapidement dans mon élément. Une heures de tactiques et de faux matchs plus tard, je rentre au château pour manger un peu. Alors que je monte les marches de l'escalier principal avec Phil et Anthony, je vois le petit ami de ma sœur qui parle à une fille blonde. Je la reconnais immédiatement, c'est la danseuse de ballet qui est partie avec Anthony dès le début du bal pour Halloween. Je me demande ce que Leo fabrique avec elle…  
  
-Quel crétin… marmonne Anthony me faisant sursauter.  
-Qui ça? je demande.  
  
Pour toute réponse, il hoche la tête en direction de Tristan, Lia pendue à son bras rit à gorge déployée.  
  
-Il mène son équipe de Quidditch comme un bon à rien, continue Anthony, méprisant.  
-Je trouve qu'il est un bon capitaine! je dis.  
-Pfff… répond mon ami alors que Phil éclate de rire.  
  
Après le repas, je passe le reste de ma soirée avec Morganne entre des rangés de livres poussiéreuses pour trouver une famille Smith qui pourrait être la sienne. Ce n'est que vers dix heures que nous rentrons, les mains vides.  
  
Le lendemain matin, je passe deux heures dans le cours de Flitwick à me décrocher la mâchoire à force de bailler et je manque de m'endormir plusieurs fois. Je décide de retourner me coucher après le cours et je m'endors dans la salle commune.  
  
Des champs défilent à perte de vue devant mes yeux éblouis. Un mouton mauve vient me voir et je pars avec lui en gambadant.  
  
-Virginia!  
  
Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe fraîche mais tout à coup, un serpent arrive et s'enroule autour de mon bras.  
  
-VIRGINIA PEARSON!  
  
Je me réveille en sursaut devant Lia qui me secoue sans ménagement.  
  
-Le match!  
-Merde! je crie en me levant, renversant du même coup une table basse.  
  
Lilian me tend ma robe rouge que j'enfile sans me poser de questions.  
  
-Combien de temps? je demande en prenant mon balai et un verre de jus qu'elle me tend.  
-Dix minutes bien comptées.  
-Merde! je répète en sortant de la salle commune au pas de course.  
  
J'entends à peine Lia me crier bonne chance; je suis déjà en train de dévaler les escaliers au bout du couloir. Je coure comme une folle jusqu'aux vestiaires où je m'affale contre une case, le souffle court sous les regards des autres joueurs.  
  
-Tout va bien… je dis en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. On peut commencer.  
-Donc, dit le capitaine. Aujourd'hui nous allons affronter Poufsouffle. Ils ont une tactique banale que nous savons contrer! La victoire est à nous cette fois!  
  
Philippe se met à applaudir et à siffler comme un dément.  
  
-Faites honneur aux Gryffondor!  
  
Sur ces paroles, les portes s'ouvrent et nous entrons sur le terrain sous les applaudissements du public.  
  
-Les joueurs se dirigent vers le centre du terrain et les deux capitaines se serrent la main.  
  
Bibine siffle et je m'envole vers les buts fièrement.  
  
-Le souafle est lancé! Boisvert s'en empare à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ça commence bien pour les Gryffondors! Elle passe à Sanchez qui passe à Morrisson qui lance et… Elle marque! 10 à zéro en faveurs des lions!  
  
J'applaudis avec entrain Florence, Victoria et Eve, nos trois poursuiveuses. Dans mon excès de joie, j'aperçois à peine un des poursuiveurs adverses et je me précipite pour arrêter le tir, trop tard.  
  
-Bel essai de la part de Pearson! dit le commentateur. Le jeu reprend de plus belle!  
  
En l'espace de dix minutes, les Poufsouffles marquent un autre but et les Gryffondor, deux autres.  
  
-Clavel prend le souaffle et fonce vers les buts!  
  
Je serre les dents, tendue par la concentration. Comme au ralentit, je vois Tristan lancer dans le deuxième buts et je m'élance pour l'arrêter. C'est avec déception que je sens le souaffle me filler entre les doigts.  
  
-Clavel marque!!! hurle le commentateur.  
  
Tristan me fais un signe de tête et je le vois faire un clin d'œil à Lia dans les gradins. Soudain, en arrière de lui, Anthony lui envoi un cognard à pleine vitesse qu'il évite sans problème.  
  
-On est jaloux Jenkins? dit Tristan avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
Je vois mon ami serrer les poings autour de sa batte et sans avertir, il fonce vers le Poufsouffle en descendant en piqué.  
  
-Merde! je souffle en descendant à mon tour.  
-Jenkins et Clavel sont descendus sur le sol! Il semble y avoir un problème…  
  
En effet, les deux sont en train de se regarder en chien de faïence.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave, dit Tristan en essayant de faire une blague.  
  
Ça ne semble pas très bien fonctionner puisque Anthony lui envoi un coup de poing magistral en plein visage.  
  
-ANTHONY! je hurle en accourant pour séparer les deux jeunes hommes qui se battent férocement.  
  
Je me fais repousser comme une ridicule poupée mais je reprend mon assaut, accompagné de Phil et de la plupart des joueurs.  
  
-Poufsouffle gagne contre Gryffondor, cent-quatre-vingt à cinquante!  
  
QUOI? Je lève les yeux pour voir un attrapeur jaune canari qui serre le vif d'or dans sa main. Tristan et Anthony ont cessé de se battrent.  
  
-T'ES CONTENT DE TOI? je hurle à mon ami.  
-Virginia, calme-toi… me dit Phil.  
-Tu t'es conduit comme un vrai gamin! je lance rageusement à Anthony qui a une entaille au sourcil.  
  
Je l'empoigne fermement par le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers l'infirmerie dans un silence de mort. Mme Pomfresh nous attend, les lèvres pincés et nous fait signe de faire asseoir Anthony sur une chaise. Phil s'en occupe alors que je sors de la pièce à grand pas pour aller dans les toilettes des filles où je me passe de l'eau sur le visage.  
  
C'est une des rares fois ou je perds mon sang froid et je tente de reprendre mes esprits en inspirant profondément. Une fois calmée, je sors des toilettes mais je suis presque aussitôt attiré à l'intérieur. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir ma sœur qui ne semble pas très contente.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? je m'écrie en me massant le bras.  
-Je n'ai pas de comptes à régler avec toi!  
  
Je la regarde sans comprendre, puis j'éclate d'un rire assez nerveux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? je demande sarcastique.  
-Je viens de passer les deux meilleures journées de ma vie. Et devine à cause de qui? répond Annabelle en me regardant dans les yeux.  
-J'imagine que tu parles de moi bien sûr...  
  
Ma sœur lève les yeux au ciel; prévisible.  
  
-Pas du tout, elle répond ironiquement.  
  
Là c'en est trop!  
  
-Tu mets toujours la faute sur mon dos, quoi qu'il se passe! je lui crie.  
-Quoi, tu essaies de dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute? elle me demande, incrédule.  
-Exactement! J'ai essayé de les empêcher de lancer ce sort. J'étais contre depuis le début. Mais tu t'en fiches bien de toute manière! je lui crie.  
  
À l'entendre, je suis vraiment méchante avec elle. Dire que je me suis disputé avec mes amis pour ça!  
  
-Au point ou j'en suis, je ne me fiche pas du tout de qui l'a lancé. Je ne veux juste pas qu'on me l'enlève immédiatement! elle crie plus fort.  
  
Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.  
  
-Et pourquoi je le ferais? J'en ai assez d'être la gentille dans cette histoire! je dis, m'étonnant moi-même.  
-En tant qu'opposante, tu vas sûrement comprendre, mais en tant que sœur, tu devrais. Tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma vie depuis hier? Eh bien pour tout mettre ça beau, Leo n'est pas fâché contre moi parce que je peux lui dire ce que je pense. Et en plus, il y a quelques instants, je ne l'ai pas vu avec une pimbêche blonde accrochée à son cou!  
  
Je la regarde alors que des larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt lorsqu'il s'agissait de mes problèmes je te signale! je réplique.  
-Peut-être aidés par le fait que je le savais!  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Si elle passait un peu plus de temps à vouloir me connaître, elle l'aurait su depuis longtemps.  
  
-C'est ça... Maintenant, c'est a mon tour de nier tes problèmes, Annabelle! je dis en croisant les bras.  
-Je te demanderais de m'aider si ce n'était pas toi et tes petits amis qui étaient à l'origine de ce problème! hurle-t-elle.  
-Tu me parles seulement quand tu as besoin de moi. Je croyais que le fait d'être des sœurs jumelles te ferait avoir un peu plus de cœur avec moi. Mais je me trompais, apparemment!  
  
Je la regarde, avec une haine profonde. Depuis le temps ou j'aurais voulue que nous soyons de vraies sœurs. Maintenant, je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais.  
  
-Je t'adore! hurle-t-elle en essuyant les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues.  
  
Une gifle n'aurait pas fait plus mal. Elle me déteste, elle me l'a dit. Je me sens soudainement très fatigué et vraiment triste. Sans un mot, je sors ma baguette de ma poche.  
  
-Finite Inversitum, je murmure avant de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.  
  
Je coure dans les corridors bousculant des élèves mais des larmes brouillent ma vision. Finalement, j'entre dans une salle de classe vide et je m'assoies dans un coin en repliant mes jambes pour y pleurer à mon aise, les épaules secoués par des sanglots. 


	9. Chapitre 9

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

gaelle: Eh bah, merci beaucoup! Avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 9! On espère que tu vas continuer à lire -  
  
Kellÿa Part-One: Alleluïa à toi aussi, notre chère amie du bout du monde! (juste pour préciser, il est près de 10 heures du soir ici et nous sommes pas mal fatiguées… alors pardonne nos accès de folie passagère!) Bon, on va répondre avec notre superbe technique, j'ai nommé **Miss en gras**, _Tink en italique_, les deux en normal (en tentant de ne pas se mélanger) Commençons… Non, nous te conseillons fortement de ne pas espérer avoir de la neige un jour, tu pourrais le regretter fortement **(je prends cette pause pour mentionner que Tink est en train de danser derrière moi… enfin passons! **_(Itzakadoozie!)_**)** **Oui oui, il faut quand même bien qu'elle donne un cadeau à sa sœur jumelle! Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça… et abstiens-toi de faire un commentaire, sinon je t'assomme ¬¬ **Pourquoi pas patiner sur du beurre, ça a l'air bien rigolo! Mais sur du Jell-O, ça doit être encore mieux ;) **Quoi, t'as jamais joué de la harpe avec des patins, toi? ****regard innocent Oui, Jade est folle, t'avais pas remarqué avant? **T'es pas la seule à vouloir les serrer dans tes bras, nous aussi on aimerait bien ! N'empêche que si on touchait à Anna on se prendrait une taloche, alors mieux vaut garder ses distances… **NON, je t'interdis formellement de soutenir l'équipe des Gryffs simplement parce que tu es à Gryff ¬¬ **_Bon, à nous deux maintenant ! Mouahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa _(il est maintenant 10h15)_! Hoho, j'aime bien ce mot : Virginia Land. Employons ce mot pour parler de ma moitié de partie (quoi Miss ? ça c'est ta moitié, ça c'est ma moiti !). Comment tu connais pas cette chanson ? TOUT le monde connaît ça ! Tu as vu le film les Quatre fille du Dc. March ? À un moment, elles chantent ça. Heu sinon, c'est tout. _**Alerte, sensation de déjà-vu. **_C'est drôle, j'allais dire la même chose... _Aaaaaah oui, Winky ! _Revenons à nos vaches. Heu, je ne sais pas qui était en train de patiner sur la glace (sans blague !). Supposons que c'était Jean-Marie et Rolande. Lia te fait penser à Jade ? T'es pas la seule à penser ça !... Wow, une seconde ! MARGONNE ? MARGONNE ?????? _Miss et Tink tiennent à te remercier. Nous venons enfin de trouver un surnom à Morganne (adieu Mog et Momo) ! Bon et bien, on se revoit à la prochaine review !  
  
Kellÿa Part-Two: En avant pour la partie 2… après une bonne nuit de sommeil ! **(Merde, je me suis cassé un ongle…)** Oui oui, il n'y aura 'que' 18 chapitres ! En fait euh, on est pas sûres, on n'arrête pas de se mélanger dans le nombre de chapitres… enfin passons ! **Mais on peut pas laisser… Non attend, oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Ça te donnerait trop d'indices… Ouais ouais, intelligents les Gyffs, mon œil ! C'est moi, une Serpy, qui a trouvé cette idée ! Non mais tss… Ooh oui, crois-moi, la vengeance va être terrible ! Je l'ai déjà planifiée **_(on s'il te plait)_**… niark niark…  Tu peux pas t'imaginer comment c'était chiant de mettre le contraire à chaque fois ! Je me mélangeais moi-même, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… Pour ce qui est de grimoire noir, je suis dans l'impossibilité de te dire si c'est celui de Jade ou non ! Je sais, je fais chier, mais c'est la vie ! **_Coucoupidoo ! C'est à mon tour de te parler ! =D Lol ! Phil dans l'armée, c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Je le vois déjà chef de milice avec un chapeau à petits pompons... Bon, pour Virginia. C'est sûr, elle pensait pas que le sort irait aussi loin ! Mais bon, à la fin elle en avait par-dessus la tête de se faire engueuler par sa sœur (le match de Quidditch perdu n'a rien amélioré à la situation). Eee, mettre Anna et Virginia dans la même pièce plus d'une heure, c'est risqu ! Moi aussi j'adore Morganne ! Ah tiens, je n'avais pas cliqué l'histoire des colliers gothiques semblable. C'est une coïncidence ! Ep, qui te dit que Margonne va retrouver ses parents ?... Oui, le type que Anthony tabasse c'est Tristan, le petit ami de Lia. Oui, tu peux tirer tes propres conclusions. _Bon, on espère que tu vas aimer le chapitre9 autant que les autres (_dit Miss, il se passe quoi dans le chap9 déj ? _**Tink, tu m'exaspère...**)  
  
TiteFolle: Merci ! Les dix autres chapitres commencent maintenant. J'espère que tu vas autant aimer ça ! –X- à toi aussi...

Mateia78: Nous aussi on a aimé écrire les discussion Virg-Anna, Léo-Anna (même si c'était très mélangeant à la fin)! Amuse-toi avec la suite!

Laika la Louve: PARDON? Faites crever Virginia??? Sérieusement, tiens-tu à la vie? Comment oses-tu profaner de telles paroles! (Calme-toi Valou...) Ellie reprend le contrôle du clavier Alors, que disais-je? Ah oui, bonne lecture lol!

* * *

Chapitre 9 Y'a d'la joie! 

Dans la salle commune, l'ambiance est assez plate. Les élèves de Serpentard sont assis calmement et font leurs devoirs. Pour une fois que j'ai envie de hurler de joie, il n'y a personne pour m'écouter. Je cherche Jade et Mag dans la salle, mais elle ne sont plus là. J'embrasse rapidement Leo sur la joue avant de monter dans le dortoir, pour voir si elles sont là. Manque de chance, Brigit est seule, assise à son bureau. En m'entendant entrer, elle se retourne.

-Salut Annabelle! Tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de Potions? Je ne trouve pas la réponse de la question 3.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. _Nommez les ingrédients de la potion de guérison.___

-À la page 398, je dis en lui tendant mon manuel de potions. Tu as vu Magara ou Jade?

-Pas depuis la partie, dit Brigit en feuilletant mon livre.

Je redescends dans la salle commune, juste au moment où le professeur Rogue entre par le mur. Les élèves se taisent immédiatement et le fixent pendant qu'il accroche une feuille de parchemin au babillard. Dès que le pan de mur se referme sur son dos, tout le monde présent se précipite pour voir ce qui est écrit. Étant plus grande que la plupart des élèves, je réussis à lire par-dessus leur tête.

_À tous les élèves de Poudlard,___

_Le jour du 14 février se tiendra dans la Grande Salle un bal en l'honneur de la St-Valentin. En addition, un concours de talents sera organisé. Inscrivez-vous avant la fin de la semaine, dans la Grande Salle, pour y participer. Comme à l'accoutumée, seuls les élèves en haut de la quatrième année auront le droit d'y assister. Venez en grand nombre!___

_Votre directeur,___

_Albus Dumbledore___

__

-Chouette, un bal! dit Jade, qui vient d'arriver dans la salle commune, accompagnée de Magara.

Je me retourne vers mes deux amies.

-Vous étiez où? je demande.

-Bibliothèque, explique Magara en montant les escaliers du dortoir.

Je m'empresse de les suivre.

-Tu faisais encore tes recherches sur le grimoire? je demande à Jade, qui hoche la tête. Tu as trouvé du nouveau?

Malgré moi, je commence moi aussi à m'intéresser à cette histoire de grimoire mystérieux. Jade y passe tellement de temps! Je l'ai trouvée trois fois cette semaine endormie sur un livre.

-Oui. Un truc louche sur des clés, ou des médaillons, c'était assez confus.. Mais cette fois, je suis sûre qu'il parle du mien. Il était écrit noir sur blanc _Le Grimoire Noir de Magie Noire._ Le livre parlait aussi d'un certain _Grimoire Blanc de Magie Blanche._ Mais celui-là ne nous aidera pas à vaincre ta sœur!

À la pensée de ma sœur, je sens une bouffée de rage m'envahir. Elle me le paiera cher, son dernier coup! Ses petits amis aussi!

-En parlant de la Fée Carabosse, on ne devrait pas commencer les recherches pour répliquer? je demande.

Jade m'envoie le Grimoire, qui était caché sous son matelas.

-Tiens, cherche. Moi, je commence à me pratiquer pour le bal.

Magara et moi nous regardons, puis nous tournons vers Jade en affichant un air interrogateur. Celle-ci fouille dans sa malle. Si elle continue à jeter des vêtements partout comme ça, le dortoir va finir par ressembler à un garde-robe.

-Euh, Jade, demande Mag en recevant une chaussette dans la figure, te préparer pour quoi au juste?

-Pour le concours de talents, évidemment!

-Et tu vas présenter quel talent?

-La divination! dit fièrement Jade en se relevant, tenant une boule de cristal dans les mains.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me plongeant dans le Grimoire. J'explore le livre de fond en comble, mais je ne trouve pas de sort qui serait une assez bonne réplique pour nos chers lions. Il va falloir chercher dans les livres de l'école. Si seulement on avait une autorisation pour aller dans la Réserve…

Durant les semaines précédant le bal, Jade n'arrête pas de nous prendre comme cobaye, Magara et moi, pour prédire notre avenir à l'aide de sa boule de cristal. Au début nous nous laissons faire docilement, mais après la quatrième fois qu'elle m'ait affirmé que j'allais mourir avant la pleine lune du mois de mars, j'avais plutôt envie de l'assomer.

Le jour du bal, nous commençons à nous habiller plusieurs heures à l'avance. Shana nous a fait promettre qu'on se laisserait peigner par elle. Vu ses goûts parfois excentriques, je m'attends au pire. Pour l'instant, Jade est assise sur son lit, déjà dans sa longue robe blanche, tandis que sa voisine lui passe des coups de brosse dans les cheveux. La rouquine n'arrête pas de tourner la tête nerveusement, jusqu'à ce que Shana lui assène un coup de brosse sur le crâne, après quoi elle se tient tranquille. Brigit, habillée elle aussi, attend son tour. Ce soir, elle porte une longue jupe vert forêt avec une chemise blanche ajustée. Elle a ensorcelé ses lunettes, habituellement rouges, pour qu'elles deviennent vertes pour la soirée.

Je commence à me changer à mon tour. Ma robe sans bretelles noire est étendue sur mon lit. En quelques secondes à peine, je suis fin prête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire coiffer. Je suis en train d'enfiler un bracelet rouge quand Mag sort de la salle de bains. Elle porte une simple robe rose avec une veste noire semi-transparente. Ses longs cheveux blonds, encore humides, sont enroulés dans une serviette verte.

-Amène tes beaux cheveux ici, dit Shana en attachant un ruban au bout de la tresse de Brigit. Je sais exactement quoi te faire!

J'essaie de rassurer Jade, qui est à veille de mourir d'anxiété, pendant que Shana remonte les cheveux de Mag en un gros chignon qui porte une légère ressemblance au nid de moineau qu'il y a dans l'arbre de ma cour arrière. Quelques touches finales, et c'est à mon tour de me faire jouer dans les cheveux. Shana commence par me les brosser, puis elle se met à les tirer vers le haut, tellement fort que j'en ai mal à la tête.

-Tu essaies de me scalper ou quoi? je demande en retenant une grimace de douleur.

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle, me répond ma coiffeuse.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de douleur extrème, Shana me met un miroir devant le visage, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis ébahie en voyant ma tête. Mes cheveux sont remontés en deux couettes comme celles de Rebecca, et attachés avec deux boucles rouges. Je me tourne vers Shana, qui attend mon verdict avec impatience.

-Shana, je t'aime bien, mais il est hors de question que j'aille au bal avec ces rubans dans les cheveux.

Je commence à lever la main pour les détacher, mais Shana sort sa baguette et la pointe vers mes cheveux en disant :

-Electro!

J'ai à peine effleuré le bout du ruban que je sens un choc électrique me traverser la main.

-Aïe! je m'exclame. Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

-Dès que tu essaieras de toucher tes cheveux, tu recevras un choc, et ce pour toute la soirée, m'explique Shana avec un sourire fier.

Je sors du dortoir la tête haute, ignorant Jade, qui est écroulée de rire sur son lit.

Dans la salle commune, j'aperçois tout de suite Leo, assis sur un divan avec William, un autre sixième année, et le cavalier de Brigit. Je m'approche d'eux. Leo se lève en me voyant arriver.

-Tu es superbe! dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Merci!

Nous nous rasseyons pour attendre les autres filles. Elles arrivent quelques minutes après moi, et nous partons vers la Grande Salle tous ensemble. Pour l'occasion, les cinq grandes tables ont été remplacées par une multitude de petites tables rondes avec des bouquets de fleurs au milieu. Pour éclairer le tout, des petites chandelles en forme de cœur volètent au-dessus de nos tête. Il y a déjà plein d'élèves assis, mais le groupe du frère de Jade n'est pas encore sur scène.

-Il y a quelques tables libres par là-bas, dit Jade. On y va?

Leo et moi nous asseyons face à face à une table, et Jade et Mag se mettent à la table voisine. Je remarque que Magara semble fixer quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me tords le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir qui ça pourrait bien être, mais peine perdue, il y a trop de gens. Je me retourne vers mon amie.

-Qui regardes-tu comme ça?

Mag sort de sa rêverie et bégaye un nébuleux :

-Rien, rien… personne…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions, notre cher directeur se lève et se prépare à faire un discours.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! dit-il. J'espère que vous aimez le travail de vos préfets.

Des applaudissements envahissent la salle. Dumbledore attend que les élèves se calment avant de continuer.

-Comme la majorité de vous avez appréciés leur visite la dernière fois, je me suis permis de les réinviter ce soir. Ils joueront durant la moitié de la soirée, juste avant que le concours de talents ne débute. Voici, les Fizzing Whizards!

Benji, Charlie, Matt et Sam accourent sur la scène sous les cris de l'auditoire. Je me retourne pour dire quelque chose à Mag, mais celle-ci a disparu. Je veux demander à Jade si elle sait où elle est partie, mais Leo me prend par la main et m'emmène sur la piste de danse. Nous dansons au moins sur cinq chansons enjouées avant de retourner nous asseoir, à bout de souffle. Avec l'odeur de rose, la lumière des chandelles et la chanson romantique qui joue en arrière-plan, on se croirait presque dans un film. Leo me fixe dans les yeux. Il tend la main pour écarter une mèche de mes cheveux qui m'était tombée dans le front, mais la retire vivement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Ce qui est probablement le cas.

-Ne pose pas de questions, dis-je.

Je le prend par la nuque et l'attire vers moi. Nous nous embrassons doucement, romantiquement. Après un baiser qui semble durer une éternité, nous nous séparons lentement. Je bouge ma chaise pour m'asseoir tout contre lui quand le concours de talents débute. Mike MacDougal, notre préfet, monte sur scène et s'empare du micro pendant que Benjamin et son groupe continuent à ramasser leurs instruments.

-C'est maintenant l'heure du concours! dit-il. Je vous rappelle que vous devrez déposer vos votes dans la boîte à l'entrée. Ainsi, les gagnants se mériterons des prix surprises! Notre première candidate… Lilian Moore de Gryffondor.

Je vois l'amie de Virginia, la petite blonde, monter sur scène et s'installer au piano, l'air de ne pas avoir du tout envie d'être là, devant toute l'école. Elle commence à jouer une chanson moldue que je me rappelle vaguement avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Après les premières notes de la chanson, Leo me prend par la main et m'entraîne au centre de la piste. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, et je pose ma tête sur ses épaules, les yeux fermés. Je dois l'avouer, cette Lilian est bonne. Surtout, elle a fait un bon choix de chanson, vu les circonstances. Nous dansons lentement, suivant le rythme de la musique douce.

Quand la Gryffondor finit la chanson, la Grande Salle résonne d'applaudissements. Leo et moi retournons nous asseoir, tandis qu'un groupe de Serdaigle prend la scène. Dans la foule qui danse sur leur musique rock and roll, j'aperçois ma sœur et Matt. En fait, Matt est dur à manquer, avec ses cheveux bleu électrique. Je cherche Jade et Mag des yeux, mais ne les vois nulle part. Puis, je vois une chevelure rousse se diriger vers nous. Je crois d'abord que c'est mon amie, mais en les observant de plus près, je reconnais son frère, avec sa petite amie. Benji et Charlie nous adressent un signe de la main en s'installant à la table voisine.

-Salut les tourtereaux! dit Benji. Vous avez vu ma sœurette?

Je secoue la tête. À ce moment-là, le groupe de Serdaigle finit sa chanson, et Mike MacDougal revient sur scène pour annoncer un Poufsouffle humoriste. Le petit blondinet s'installe sur une chaise mauve une marionnette de bois sur ses genoux. Il commence à parler. Comme ventriloque, j'ai vu mieux. Je détourne mon attention pour me joindre à la conversation entre Leo et Benjamin.

-Mes parents tiennent un restaurant, est en train d'expliquer le frère de mon amie. Mon père cuisine, ma mère s'occupe de l'administration et Jade est serveuse, pendant l'été.

-Elle casse en moyenne une assiette et deux verres par jour, je dis.

Leo et Benji éclatent de rire.

-Et toi, tes parents font quoi? demande Benjamin à mon petit ami.

Leonardo semble gêné un instant, puis dit qu'ils sont antiquaires magiques.

-C'est vrai? je m'exclame, surprise. Je ne savais pas!

Je m'apprête à lui demander s'il a déjà entendu parler du grimoire de Jade, mais Mike MacDougal revient sur scène.

-Après ce numéro divertissant, accueillons chaleureusement Jade McDuff!

Benji lance un cri de guerre assourdissant quand sa sœur monte sur scène, sa boule de cristal sous le bras. Elle s'installe rapidement sur une petite table, et parcourt la salle des yeux, à la recherche d'un cobaye. Je glisse doucement sur ma chaise, essayant de me cacher derrière Leo.

-Pas moi, pitié, pas moi!

Comme le grand gentleman qu'il est, Leo se lève et me pointe du doigt. Jade, interprétant mal son geste, dit dans le micro :

-Ok Leo, viens-t-en!

Les protestations de l'italien sont noyés dans les applaudissements. Je le pousse vers la scène en retenant mal mon fou rire. À côté de moi, Charlie et Benji sont hilares. Sur la scène, mon cavalier s'assied inconfortablement sur la chaise placée en face de Jade. Cette dernière fait avec ses mains des signes bizarres au-dessus de la boule de crstal. J'entends à travers la salle quelques petits rires étouffés. Soudain, nous faisant tous sursauter, Jade commence à parler d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Leonardo Rondoli, je vois dans ma boule de cristal qu'un grand malheur arrivera à ton frère bientôt.

Leo la regarde bizarrement.

-Je suis enfant unique, dit-il.

-Ah bon… c'est peut-être ton cousin alors.

-Mes deux parents aussi sont enfants uniques.

Les rires étouffés se transforment en grands éclats de rires. Jade s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

-Enfin bref, poursuivons. Je vois… une étoile dorée, pendue au bout d'une chaîne… l'étoile peut s'ouvrir, je vois la charnière. Ceci a-t-il une signification pour toi?

Je vois les yeux de Leo s'agrandir et sa main droite se déplacer imperceptiblement vers son cou. Il reste silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante.

-Non… aucune signification.

Tout ceci est très louche, je pense en écoutant d'une oreille le reste des prédictions saugrenues de Jade. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais presque rien de Leo. Pour tout ce que je sais, il pourrait être un meurtrier dangereux échappé d'une prison italienne. J'ai le sursaut de la mort quand Leo revient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me fixe bizarrement.

-Ça va Anna?

-Oui oui, je réponds. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

J'essaie de me concentrer sur les deux Gryffondor qui racontent des blagues. Tous les élèves rient à gorge déployée, mais je n'entend même pas ce qu'ils disent. Quelque chose me chicote, dans la prédiction de Jade. Je me tourne vers Leo, profitant du fait qu'il ait arrêté de rire pour lui poser une question.

-Tu sais où est partie Jade?

-Je crois qu'elle est aux toilettes, dit-il avant de repartir d'un nouveau fou rire.

Je crois qu'il ne remarque même pas quand je me lève pour aller trouver mon amie. En me dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, je n'entends que des éclats de rire, fusant de toute part. Je secoue la tête en pensant, c'est pathétique.

Je retrouve Jade dans la salle de bains, au fond du couloir. Elle est seule, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et regarde dehors, sa boule de cristal posée à ses pieds. Elle ne se retourne même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

-Jade, je dis, ça va?

-Je suis nulle, me répond-elle d'une voix sans expression.

-Mais pas du tout!

À ces mots, elle se retourne vers moi.

-Tu as entendu, Anna! Je n'ai dit que des conneries, et tout le monde riait de moi!

-Mais moi, je voudrais te poser une question. Concernant ce que tu as vu.

Elle se lève, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes à comment je pourrais formuler ma question.

-Le médaillon que tu as vu… peux-tu me le décrire?

Jade fronce les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir de tout, jusqu'au plus infime détail.

-C'était une étoile à cinq branches, dorée, et un peu bombée vers le centre. La charnière était à l'extrémité d'une des branches, et elle était pendue au bout d'une chaîne très mince, dorée elle aussi.

-Et, tu te souviens si elle était autour du cou de quelqu'un?

Les sourcils roux de mon amie ne forment plus qu'une ligne au-dessus de ses yeux, tellement elle se concentre.

-Non… elle était posée sur un livre, je crois. Je n'ai pas pu lire le titre.

Cette description amène dans mon esprit une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. Mais je pousse cette impression au fin fond de mes pensées quand Jade et  moi retournons dans la Grande Salle, pour entendre les gagnants. Malheureusement pour nous, quand nous arrivons devant la porte, les élèves en sortent par vagues. Nous nous faisons pousser contre le mur. J'essaie vainement d'étirer le cou pour voir passer Leo, mais il semble avoir disparu. J'aperçois par contre Matt et ma sœur qui s'embrassent, à quelques pieds de moi. Je réprime un sourire. Soudain, je repense à Magara, que je n'ai pas vue depuis le début de la soirée. Je me tourne vers Jade, qui essaie elle aussi de voir quelque chose dans le flot d'élèves qui passe devant nous.

-Jade, je crie pour me faire entendre par dessus le brouhaha, tu as vu Mag récemment?

Elle secoue la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, la foule s'est pas mal amincie. Jade et moi partons en direction des donjons, espérant trouver les personnes qu'on recherche. Le pan de mur qui indique l'entrée de notre salle commune est encore ouverte. À l'intérieur, plusieurs élèves sont assis sur les divans et parlent de leur soirée. Leo vient me retrouver avant même que je n'aie commencé à le chercher.

-Tu étais où? me demande-t-il.

-À la salle de bains.

Il me prend par la taille et m'entraîne un peu plus loin.

-Tu veux me suivre? J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Je lui souris, alors il me prend par la main et m'entraîne dans son dortoir. **(1) **En rentrant,la première chose que je remarque, c'est le désordre qui règne dans la pièce. Ah, les garçons… La deuxième, c'est Brigit et William qui s'embrassent sur le lit du fond. Je détourne les yeux pour voir Leo qui cherche maintenant quelque chose dans le fond de son tiroir. Il en sort triomphalement une petite boîte enveloppée de papier blanc et une rose rouge sang. Je m'assieds sur son lit pour ouvrir le paquet, et il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je déchire soigneusement le papier, et découvre une boîte marquée _Bisou Bijou, _la bijouterie sorcière la plus chère.

-C'est pas vrai… je dis en ouvrant la boîte.

C'est bien vrai. Dans un écrin de velours rouge est posée la plus belle bague que j'ai jamais vue. En forme de serpent, la bague d'un noir de jais semble presque vivante tellement elle est bien faite. Les petits yeux de l'animal, en rubis, reflètent la lumière de la lune qui passe par la fenêtre. En regardant de près, on peut même voir chaque écaille de serpent. Je la glisse sur mon doigt. Elle me fait parfaitement. Je me jette sur Leo et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Leo me presse contre lui, et nous nous retrouvons bientôt couchés sur son lit. Soudain, la porte d'ouvre, laissant entrer Patrick, Stephen et Alexander, les trois compagnons de dortoir de Leo et William. Les gars éclatent de rire en voyant la scène.

-Hé! Don Juan numéro un et deux! crie Alexander. Il faudrait peut-être que vos demoiselles retournent à leur chambre. En tout cas, si vous avez l'intention de passer la nuit ici, avertissez moi avant!

Je me sens rougir, mais Leo rit en m'aidant à me relever. Je lui donne un dernier baiser sur la joue avant de repartir, accompagnée de Brigit, qui a les joues rouges. Nous ne parlons pas, toutes deux perdues dans nos pensées. Arrivées dans le dortoir des filles, nous sommes assaillies par Jade et Shana, qui veulent tous les détails.

-Vous étiez où?

-Vous avez fait quoi?

-Avec qui?

-Combien de temps?

Brigit et moi essayons d'aller vers nos lit, mais les deux cinglées nous retiennent. Je soupire et abandonne toute résistance.

-Bon, je dis. Vous voulez savoir quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demande Jade.

Je soulève ma main et indique la bague. Shana la regarde, puis lève la tête.

-Vous vous êtes mariés?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et réussis finalement à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon lit. Je regarde en direction du lit de Mag. Elle n'est pas là.

-Quelqu'un a vu Magara?

Au moment où je pose la question, la porte s'ouvre, et Mag entre. Son beau chignon est défait, et ses cheveux descendent librement le long de son dos. Elle sourit. Je remarque aussi qu'elle n'a presque plus de rouge sur les lèvres. Pourtant, elle s'en était mis une quantité industrielle au début de la soirée.

-Tu étais où? crie Jade en se précipitant vers elle. On te cherche depuis des heures!

La nouvelle arrivée replace une mèche rebelle, mais ne répond pas. Elle se dirige vers son lit et tire les rideaux pour se changer. Je décide de faire de même, mais me souviens au dernier moment du sort qui rend mes cheveux intouchables.

-Shana, je dis en prenant l'asiatique par la manche. Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose?

-Quoi? Ah, c'est vrai!

Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche et s'empresse de terminer le sort. Je détache avec soulagement les rubans, et soupire en sentant mes longs cheveux me caresser le dos, comme Leo l'a fait quelques minutes auparavant. J'enfile rapidement mon pyjama bleu nuit, et me glisse sous mes couvertures vertes. Bientôt, les quatre autres filles sont aussi couchées. Je pose délicatement ma nouvelle bague sur ma table de chevet, et m'endors presque aussitôt, la tête pleine de joyeux souvenirs.

****

**(1)** Quoi que vous puissiez penser, il n'y a pas de faute concernant les escaliers qui se transforment en glissade, croyez moi!… Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas? Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Je le prend pas! boude

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai pleuré, recroquevillé dans un coin de cette classe. Je ne sais pas plus comment j'ai fait pour retourner à l'entrée de la salle commune. En fait, je ne m'en souviens plus.

-Plum pudding, je dis mollement à la grosse dame en entrant par le passage.

Dès que je met les pieds dans la salle commune, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Je lève les yeux pour voir Lia et Anthony qui n'ont pas l'air de danser la valse.

-Qu'est-ce qui… je commence.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que je suis interrompu par Lia qui tape du pied.

-C'était stupide! hurle-t-elle.

-C'est lui qui est stupide avec ses airs supérieurs! crie Anthony à son tour. Il s'est carrément jeté sur moi!

-TU LUI AVAIS ENVOYÉ TON POING EN PLEINE FIGURE!

Je remarque alors que toute la salle commune écoute leur dispute et que personne ne parle.

-IL M'A PROVOQUÉ! réplique Anthony tout aussi fort.

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour faire perdre l'équipe!

-Si ce crétin n'avait pas été là aussi!

Lia pousse un cri rageur et met une main sur son front pour ensuite se la passer dans les cheveux.

-Tu ne vas donc jamais comprendre? Tristan est là, ce n'est pas ça ton problème. Ton problème c'est le fait que je passe du temps avec lui!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi! lance Anthony rageusement.

-Ouvre les yeux Anthony! Je l'aime et j'irai au bal avec lui! crie Lia de toutes ses forces.

Elle tourne les talons et monte les marches du dortoir des filles pour claquer la porte avec fracas.

-Hé, mais j'ai pas fini! s'exclame Anthony en la suivant.

Il ne peut pas faire un pas de plus que l'escalier se transforme en glissage et il tombe sur le dos en atterrissant à mes pieds, déclenchant les rires des Gryffondor. Je ne lui jette pas un regard et je monte les marches quatre à quatre, en même temps que Morganne.

Lorsque nous entrons dans la chambre, Lilian est en train d'essayer de casser tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin.

-Lia… je commence en la prenant par le bras.

-Laisse-moi Virginia, j'en ait besoin! crie-t-elle.

-Ça ne servira à rien! dit Morganne à son tour doucement.

Lia pousse un soupir et se met a faire le tour de la chambre en se mordant les lèvres.

-Tiens… dit Morganne en lui tendant ses pinceaux et une toile.

Elle les prend sans rechigner et va s'installer dans le fond de la pièce avant de commencer à peindre rageusement ses émotions.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie, soulagée. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? La seule façon de calmer Lia est de la mettre devant une toile ou un piano. Mais bon… peindre est beaucoup moins bruyant, surtout lorsqu'elle est en colère.

-Ça va? me demande Morganne me faisant sursauter. Où étais-tu, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis le match…

Je pince mes lèvres qui commencent à trembler, en essayant de ne pas repenser à ma dispute avec Annabelle. Contrôle-toi Virginia, contrôle-toi!

-C'est quoi cette histoire de bal? je demande en changeant complètement de sujet.

Morganne lève un sourcil mais ne pose aucune question. Je la remercie intérieurement.

-McGonnagall est passée mettre l'affiche tout à l'heure. Les préfets organisent un bal pour la St-Valentin et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. On peut s'habiller comme on veux.

-Tu as une idée? je lui demande en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-Bof tu sais, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie d'y aller…

-Quoi? Mais tu es obligée! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi toute seule? je m'écrie.

-Je suis certaine que Matt saura très bien s'occuper de toi… répond-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je me sens rougir ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

Nous discutons, bientôt rejointe par Chloé et Liz, jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit. Je m'endors presque heureuse ce soir là.

Deux semaines plus tard, je me fais réveiller par une pantoufle en plein visage. Je m'assois dans mon lit en me frottant le nez.

-Aïe… je dis encore tout endormie.

-Non de non! J'ai encore perdue mes partitions! hurle Lia.

J'ouvre les yeux et j'évite de près la boîte en carton qu'elle lance vers moi.

-Lia, par pitié, recouche-toi! geigne Liz. Il est huit heures du matin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas! J'ai-perdue-mes-partitions!

-Où est Morganne quand on a besoin d'elle? soupire Chloé qui se lève péniblement.

Je fais la même chose et j'aide Lia qui jure sans retenue.

-C'est si important? demande Liz en ronchonnant. Tu pourrais improviser…

Lia lui jette un regard meurtrier.

Les préfets on organisés un concours de talents pour le bal de ce soir et Lia a décidé de s'inscrire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait chanter et jouer du piano avec ses nouvelles partitions, qu'elle a malheureusement déjà perdues.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser passer Morganne, un long paquet sous les bras ainsi qu'une boîte de carton. Elle nous regarde étonné, pousse un soupir et prend un sac coincé entre deux livres sur la commode de Lia.

-Tu vas en avoir besoin pour ce soir… dit-elle en réprimant un fou rire.

Lilian lui arrache ses partitions des mains et se met à les embrasser, nous faisant toutes éclater de rire.

-J'ai des brioches! annonce Morganne. Qui en veut?

Tout le monde se jette sur elle et nous déjeunons dans notre chambre, encore en pyjama. Vers midi, nous nous décidons enfin de sortir et je pars vers le lac gelé en compagnie de Lia et Morganne.

-Vous avez parlé à Anthony? nous demande celle-ci après que nous ayons marché un bon moment en silence.

-Non.

-Je ne lui parlerais plus jamais, déclare Lia en rajustant son foulard.

Morganne pousse un soupir.

-Allez les filles. Il faut lui pardonner! Vous n'allez pas faire la tête jusqu'à votre mort!

-Pfff… répond Lilian.

-C'est vrai ma petite Lia. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire sans toi? je rajoute moqueuse.

Lia s'arrête de marcher et nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-Je vais lui pardonner uniquement s'il va présenter des excuses à Tristan.

-Heu… Bon, c'est pas grave. On se trouvera un autre ami! je dis en rigolant.

Morganne éclate de rire et j'arrive à arracher un sourire à Lia. Nous nous remettons en marche jusqu'à temps que Lia tombe sur une plaque de glace et manque de se briser la nuque. Je me retiens de pouffer de rire et je la prend sous l'épaule, comme Morganne.

-Il est temps de rentrer! dit-elle alors que je pousse les lourdes portes du château.

Aussitôt je rentre de plein fouet dans quelqu'un et j'échappe mes gants sur le sol.

-Désolé! je dis gêné.

-Hey salut!

Je lève les yeux et je frise l'arrêt cardiaque. Devant moi se tient Matt en chair et en os! Je me rend compte à ce moment que j'ai la bouche grande ouverte et je m'empresse de la refermer.

-Sa… salut! je balbutie.

Il éclate de rire et se penche pour me redonner mes gants. Je sens que je suis toute rouge. Avec un peu de chance il croira que c'est à cause du froid.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? j'arrive a dire.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Morganne et Lia s'éclipser.

-On reviens jouer pour ce soir, dit-il en me souriant. Est-ce que tu va y aller?

Je hoche la tête.

-Génial! s'exclame-t-il.

-Matt, viens m'aider! crie le frère de Jade McDuff qui tente tant bien que mal de transporter un piano.

Matt se tourne vers moi.

-Je dois y aller, on se verra ce soir!

Et il s'en va après m'avoir fait un petit sourire.

-Matt! je crie brusquement.

Il se retourne.

-Merci pour le cadeau… je lui dit avec un sourire.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir! répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Une fois qu'il est partit, je me met à courir comme une folle vers la tour des Gryffondor. En chemin je croise Annabelle accoté sur un mur qui rigole avec son petit copain et je ne leur jette pas un regard. Je continue ma course et je bouscule Phil qui sort de la salle commune.

-Désolé! je crie en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Lia, Morganne et Liz sont en train de parler autour de la coiffeuse de Chloé quand j'entre en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

-Wahou! je crie en me mettant à tourbillonner.

Elles éclatent de rire et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en poussant un petit soupir.

-Alors? me demande Morganne.

Je lève la tête.

-Dis, tu me prête tes bottes rouges?

Je me regarde dans le miroir après avoir mis mes boucles d'oreilles. Hmm, pas mal!

-Oh non! s'exclame Lia. J'ai perdue mes...

Elle est interrompu par Morganne qui lui donne ses partitions avant de venir au miroir pour aider Chloé à se coiffer. Elle a du mal à se faire un chignon mais une fois que mon amie lui arrange, elle est carrément superbe dans sa petite robe rose. Marc, son cavalier, va être ébloui!

-Quelqu'un a vu ma barrette? demande Liz en soulevant une chaise.

-Ici! je dis en lui lançant le bijoux.

Elle me fait un sourire et me détaille des yeux.

-Original… mais ça te va comme un gant!

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus! je dis en rigolant.

Liz porte une longue robe rouge ouverte sur le côté et elle a laissé ses cheveux détachés. Elle va au bal avec Eric. Morganne quant à elle a une magnifique robe blanche vaporeuse. Ce soir, elle a décidé d'attacher ses cheveux en une longue natte entrelacé de petites pierres que je lui ait prêtés. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait encore refusé d'accompagner quelqu'un!

-De quoi j'ai l'air? nous demande Lia en tournant sur elle-même.

Elle porte une longue robe rouge vif sans bretelle. Elle a l'air d'une princesse!

-Sublime! dit Chloé. Tristan va vouloir t'épouser à coup sûr!

-Héhéhé, dit Lia les joues roses.

-Vous êtes prêtes? je demande en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-À nous la gloire! dit Liz.

Je prend ça pour un oui. Nous descendons les marches et nous rejoignons les garçons qui nous attendaient en bas. À ma grande déception, je vois que Anthony ne nous a pas attendu.

-Les filles, vous êtes époustouflantes! nous dit Phil en souriant.

Il porte une robe de sorcier bleu foncé imprimé d'étoiles dorés, ce qui lui va très bien. Encore une fois, il va au bal seul. Mon ami me regarde avec un air étonné.

-Eh bin dis donc! On peut dire que ça fait changement! s'exclame-t-il.

-Ce n'est plus la même, commente Marc alors que nous nous mettons en route vers la grande salle.

Je leur sourit, contente de mon coup. Comme je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en robe de bal, j'ai décidé de faire l'opposé à la dernière minute. Je porte un chandail rouge sang avec des manches courtes en franges, noué sur mon ventre, dévoilant mon nombril. Au bas, j'ai une jupe en jean que maman m'avait donné cet été et j'ai les bottes rouges de Morganne. Pour aller avec le tout, je porte des boucles d'oreilles, plusieurs bracelets et j'ai dénoué mes cheveux. Ça me donne un air de rockeuse!

Eric pousse la porte de la grande salle, toute décoré en rouge pour cette journée de St-Valentin. Des tables de deux sont placés sur le côté avec des bouquets de roses au centre. Je lève les yeux pour voir des chandelles en forme de cœur qui voltigent en haut de nos tête. Il ne manque plus beaucoup d'élèves mais il n'y a toujours pas de musique.

-Les préfets ont fait du beau travail! me dit Morganne alors que nous allons nous asseoir à une table.

Philippe se prend une chaise vient s'asseoir avec nous et je le vois s'étirer le cou.

-Il est là-bas! je lui dis en pointant Anthony qui parle avec des Gryffondor de septième année.

-Ah, heu, oui… bafouille Phil en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Morganne lève un sourcil ce qui le met assez mal à l'aise.

-Je reviens! nous dit-il en partant précipitamment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a… murmure Morganne.

Je hausse les épaules et je me met à regarder les élèves. Au loin, j'aperçois ma sœur avec monsieur beau-gosse et son amie Jade. Je détourne le regard pour voir que Dumbledore se lève.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! dit-il. J'espère que vous aimez le travail de vos préfets.

Des cris et des sifflements viennent l'interrompre. Notre directeur lève la main pour demander un peu de silence.

-Comme la majorité de vous avez appréciés leur visite la dernière fois, je me suis permis de les réinviter ce soir. Ils joueront durant la moitié de la soirée, juste avant que le concours de talents ne débute. Voici, les Fizzing Whizards!

Les élèves se mettent à applaudir pour accueillir le groupe qui vient se placer sur l'estrade. Cette fois, ils portent tous un costume noir et rouge avec une cape sur les épaules et un chapeau comme dans un livre que maman me lisait quand j'étais petite : Robin des Bois. Je vois Matt qui fouille la salle des yeux. Puis, son regard s'arrête sur moi. Il a un air plutôt surpris et finalement il me fait un sourire absolument craquant. Charlie (je crois) commence à chanter une chanson endiablé ce qui a pour effet de faire lever la moitié des élèves.

-Dis Morganne, je commence en me tournant vers mon amie. Tu as reparlé à Sam?

-Non, répond-t-elle.

-Oh… désolé!

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Il n'était pas trop mon genre toute manière.

Nous nous mettons à parler, souvent interrompue par des garçons qui viennent demander à Morganne de danser. Évidemment, elle refuse toujours poliment même si je lui lance des regards encourageants.

-Tu es exaspérante! je dis en regardant un Serdaigle hyper mignon s'en aller. Il était gentil en plus!

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de danser… répond mon amie.

-Tu as l'intention de rester toute la soirée assise ici? je m'exclame. Morganne Smith, tu vas aller danser sur-le-champ avec ce type!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais!

Je lui fais mes yeux méchants ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

-Bon, bon, dit-elle en se levant. Mais juste une danse.

-C'est ça!

Je la regarde s'éloigner et aller taper doucement sur l'épaule du Serdaigle qui n'a pas l'air de croire sa chance. Je me met à rire mais je me rend compte que je suis seule à la table. Génial, je dois passer pour une sénile maintenant! Une chance pour moi, les Fizzing Whizards achève leur dernière chanson sous les applaudissements des élèves.

-C'est maintenant l'heure du concours! dit Mike MacDougal, un préfet de Serpentard. Je vous rappelle que vous devrez déposer vos votes dans la boîte à l'entrée. Ainsi, les gagnants se mériterons des prix surprises! Notre première candidate… Lilian Moore de Gryffondor.

Je me met à applaudir comme une démente.

-Bonne chance! je crie à Lia qui passe à côté de moi, l'air passablement nerveuse.

Mon amie monte sur scène où le groupe fini à peine de ranger leur matériel. Elle s'approche de Mike qui lui donne le micro.

-Heu, bonsoir tout le monde, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je vais vous jouer _Caged Bird_.

Elle prend le micro et va s'asseoir au piano.

-C'est une chanson moldue! ajoute-t-elle en sortant ses partitions.

Dans la salle, je vois Chloé, Liz et Morganne soupirer en même temps. C'est une chance qu'elle ne les ait pas encore perdues! Lia se racle la gorge et pose ses mains délicatement sur les touches noires et blanches. Une musique qui ressemble étrangement à une mélodie pour enfant envahit la grande salle. Après quelques notes, Lia se met à chanter doucement. Elle a une voix claire et douce.

_Right now I feel like a bird___

_Caged without a key___

_Everyone comes to stare at me___

_With so much joy and revelry_

Je regarde son visage tendu par la concentration alors que ses mains jouent le morceau presque sans effort.

_They don't know how I feel inside___

_Trough my smile I cry___

_They don't know what they do to me___

_Keeping me from flying___

__

_That's why I say that I know why the caged bird sings___

_Only joy comes from song___

_She's so rare and beautiful to others___

_Why not just set her free___

_So she can fly, fly, fly___

_Spreading her wings and her song___

_Let her fly, fly, fly___

_For the whole world to see___

Elle s'arrête un instant et se remet à jouer de plus belle. Il n'y a pas un bruit, tout le monde semble l'écouter. Lia reprend le refrain, sa voix résonnant dans toute la pièce.

_She's like a caged bird__Fly, fly__Ooh, shoulda let her fly__Shoulda let her fly, shoulda let her fly_Alors que tout le monde croit qu'elle a fini, Lilian frôle à nouveau les touches et elle dit presque dans un murmure le reste de la chanson. 

_Spread wings___

_Spread beauty...___

Lia cesse de chanter et se dégage légèrement du piano. Aussitôt, les élèves se mettent à applaudir mon amie qui se lève, les joues roses de plaisir et fait une petite révérence.

-Elle est vraiment bonne, dit une voix à côté de moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Matt qui est assis près de moi. C'est dingue, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de sa présence!

-Oui… je réponds en applaudissant très fort.

-Tu es très belle ce soir, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

Je me sens rougir.

-Merci…

Il me sourit et lève les yeux vers la scène où un groupe de Serdaigle s'installent. Le chanteur prend le micro et ils commencent à jouer une musique rock and roll.

-Tu veux danser? me demande Matt.

-Avec plaisir!

Nous nous levons et allons sur la piste de danse. À côté de nous, Lia et Tristan se mettent à danser le twist. J'éclate de rire et je me met à danser aussi avec Matt qui me prend dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer. Il est vraiment un bon danseur! Après cette danse effrénée, nous retournons nous asseoir un peu essoufflés.

-Je suis très impressionné! je lui dit en souriant.

-Pas autant que moi, répond-t-il en me jetant un regard appuyé.

Je sourie en sans pouvoir m'empêcher de baisser les yeux tout en me tortillant les doigts. Je suis vraiment nerveuse de le sentir aussi près de moi. À cette pensé, je sens mon visage s'empourprer.

Matt à du s'en rendre compte, car il me propose d'aller dehors. J'accepte et nous sortons alors qu'un Poufsouffle débute un numéro comique avec une poupée. Nous sortons dans la rallonge de la pièce et un vent froid vient balayer mes cheveux. Nous allons nous asseoir sur un petit banc de pierre et je me met à regarder le ciel parsemé de nuages par cette nuit de Février. Pas étonnant que je me mette à avoir des frissons!

-Tu as froid? me demande Matt.

Avant même que je puisse répondre, il me dépose sa cape sur les épaules. Je le remercie avec un sourire quand j'entend un coup de tonnerre. Les quelques élèves dehors se mettent à rentrer par prudence mais je ne bouge pas, hypnotisé par les yeux verts de Matt qui ont croisés les miens. Un éclair fend le ciel et une pluie drue se met à tomber, si bien que je me retrouve toute mouillé dans la seconde. J'éclate de rire et tente de me protéger du mieux que je peux avec mes bras. Matt se lève en riant aussi et nous nous mettons à courir vers le château. Lorsque nous entrons, nos regards se croisent à nouveau et un fou rire incontrôlable s'empare de nous.

-Pi-toy-able… dit une voix derrière nous.

En me retournant, je vois le professeur Rogue qui nous jette un regard mauvais.

-Vaut mieux pas rester ici, je souffle à Matt en l'entraînant dans la grande salle.

Lorsque nous entrons, Jade, la rouquine, est en train de descendre l'estrade sous de faibles applaudissements, une boule de cristal sous le bras.

-Hé, c'est la jeune McDuff! s'écrie Matt en applaudissant comme un fou, faisant tourner les têtes dans notre direction.

J'éclate de rire et nous allons nous asseoir à une table en regardant deux types de Gryffondor habillés en complet moldu qui se mettent à sortir des blagues toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Je suis en train de rire à gorgé déployé quand je me rend compte que mon cavalier m'observe depuis un moment.

-Quoi? je demande en me tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu as cette manière de rire qui est si…

Il s'arrête et prend ma main dans la sienne.

-Viens, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur mais je le suis tout de même à l'extérieure de la salle, dans le Hall d'entrée.

-Tu sais Matt, je commence un peu paniqué. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir trempé ta cape tout à l'heure, si tu veux je pourrais toujours te…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça! me coupe-t-il en riant.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je me met à rire aussi.

-Un gérant nous a découvert et les Fizzing Whizzards partent en tourné dans une semaine.

-C'est pas vrai! je m'exclame. C'est génial!

-Oui je sais, répond Matt avec un petit sourire.

-Mais quoi? je demande.

-Mais je n'ai pas envi de partir loin de toi jusqu'à l'ét

Je le regarde, tétanisé.

-Oh Matt, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire! je balbutie.

-Ne dis rien alors.

Il se penche et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et je sens une vague de chaleur incroyablement agréable se répandre dans mon ventre. Matt se dégage lentement et m'interroge du regard, comme pour chercher mon approbation. Je lui souris et l'embrasse à mon tour. Il passe sa main derrière sur ma nuque et nous nous embrassons encore plus fort que la dernière fois.

-Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor Pearson!

Je sursaute violemment. Rogue nous regarde avec un air haineux et passe la porte de la grande salle en reniflant.

-Quel charmant personnage… dit Matt.

J'éclate de rire. Matt me sourit et il repousse une mèche de mes cheveux pour aller la placer derrière mon oreille. Puis, il accote son front contre le mien.

-Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire? murmure-t-il.

-Hmm, je dis en faisant mine de réfléchir. D'abord je vais t'embrasser…

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

-Ensuite tu vas me promettre que tu vas revenir pour cet été et que durant ton voyage tu m'écriras.

Aussitôt dit, il s'exécute une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

-Ensuite, nous allons retourner dans la grande salle pour voir les gagnants du concours!

-Bonne idée, mais je vais avant tout d'embrasser à nouveau sinon je vais devenir fou!

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse encore plus merveilleusement que les autres fois. Après ce long baiser, il se dégage lentement, comme à regret, et me prend par la main.

-Ils vont annoncer les gagnants, dit-il.

Je lui souris et nous entrons dans la grande salle pour aller nous asseoir discrètement pendant que Mike MacDougal monte sur scène avec une feuille dans les mains.

-Nous tenons à vous remercier d'être venu en si grand nombre et d'avoir participé avec enthousiasme au concours. Il est maintenant temps de récompenser les participants. En première place, le groupe rock de Serdaigle se verra attribuer 20 points et 20 gallions chacun!

Les élèves applaudissent à tout rompre les cinq Serdaigle qui se sont levés pour aller chercher leur prix.

-En deuxième place, Lilian Moore de Gryffondor pour sa chanson Caged Bird se verra attribuer 15 points et 15 gallions!

Je me met à applaudir tandis que Matt siffle Lia qui va chercher son prix, les joues roses de plaisir.

-Et finalement, le duo humoristique de Gryffondor se verra attribuer 10 gallions et 10 points chacun!

Le préfet attend que les deux Gryffondor viennent chercher eux aussi leur prix pour continuer.

-Et comme nous souhaitons remercier aussi tous les autres participants, ils se mériterons tous 5 points pour leur maison! Bonne soirée tout le monde!

Nous nous levons et nous sommes vites rejoint par Lia et Tristan.

-Félicitation! je dis à mon amie.

-Tu étais vraiment bonne! renchérie Matt.

-La meilleure! ajoute Tristan avant d'embrasser Lia.

Je regarde Matt avec un petit sourire. Il me fait un clin d'œil.

-Vous avez vu Phil et Morganne? nous demande Lia.

-Phil a disparut depuis longtemps et Morganne doit sûrement être avec son cavalier, je dis en haussant des épaules.

-Son cavalier? s'étonne Lilian.

Je lui fais un sourire proprement diabolique ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

-Je comprend mieux…

-Vous nous excusez un moment? demande Matt.

Il ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraîne hors de la salle à nouveau.

-Pressé? je demande en rigolant.

-De t'embrasser oui!

Il m'embrasse longuement avant de m'entourer de ses bras. Nous restons ainsi, regardant les élèves qui rentrent pour se coucher.

-Hé Roméo, c'est l'heure! cri Sam accompagné des autres membres du groupe.

Matt soupire et m'embrasse sur le front.

-Prend soin de toi, me dit-il avant de partir au pas de course les rejoindre.

Je monte les nombreux escaliers pour retourner dans la salle commune. Assis dans un fauteuil, Anthony fixe les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je lui souris, un peu pour lui montrer que je lui ait pardonné. Il me sourit à son tour et reporte son attention sur la cheminé. Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre, il manque la moitié de mes camarades. Trop fatiguée pour les attendre, je me couche après m'être mise en pyjama et je m'endors sous les chuchotements de Chloé et Liz qui se racontent leur soirée.

* * *

  
  
-Misstick et Tinkerbell7 alias MissTink!-


	10. Chapitre 10

**Réponses aux reviews:**   
  
Laika la Louve: Michi d'avoir pris le temps de lire notre (superbe) chapitre (au fond, t'avais pas vraiment le choix)! Oh et, moi aussi je l'aime bien ce Matt mais je ne te pardonne pas pour l'insinuation de la mort de Virg tuf!   
  
gaelle: Wow merci de lire encore notre fic! Tout commentaire de ta part est toujours attendu avec impatience (je commence à trop bien parler ma parole (hahahahaaaa...))! Merci pour ton 'tirage de chapeau', c'était grandement apprécié ;)   
  
Kinou: Merci beaucoup! En espérant que tu vas continuer à lire et a apprécier le reste de l'histoire!

* * *

**Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle**   
  
Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis le bal de la St-Valentin. Je n'ai pas encore résolu le mystère du médaillon en étoile, et Jade cherche encore des informations sur le grimoire. Aucune de nous deux n'a l'impression d'avancer. Pour l'instant, je suis assise à une table de la salle commune, Samara qui ronronne joyeusement sur mes genoux, et je fais mon devoir de Potions. Soudain, j'entends Magara qui m'appelle de l'autre bout de la salle. Je me lève, tenant la petite chatte dans mes bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Je remarque qu'elle est un peu plus lourde que d'habitude, et que son ventre est plus rebondi.   
  
-Jade, dis-je en arrivant près de mes deux amies, se pourrait-il que notre chère Sam soit enceinte?   
  
La rouquine tâte le ventre de sa chatte, ce qui résulte en une morsure sanglante à son index droit.   
  
-Très possible, dit-elle en se léchant le doigt.  
-Regarde ça, me dit Mag en me pointant du doigt un passage du livre qu'elle tient sur ses genoux.   
  
Le paragraphe parle d'un sortilège d'aveuglement, qui rend la personne visée aveugle pour quelques heures. Un sourire machiavélique s'étend sur mes lèvres.   
  
-C'est parfait. Ingrédients? je demande.  
-Faciles à trouver, répond Mag.  
-Temps de préparation?  
-À peine une heure, d'après les instructions.  
-Génial, on commence ce soir, dès que la salle commune est vide.   
  
Je retourne à mon devoir, anticipant le moment où je verrai ma sœur rentrer dans un mur, ayant soudainement perdu l'usage des yeux.   
  
Un demi-parchemin sur les utilisations de la bave de crapaud dans les potions de sommeil plus tard, je suis en direction de la bibliothèque pour faire ma recherche personnelle. En arpentant la rangée des livres de prophécies, je trouve un livre intéressant; _Les Prophéties et leurs relations avec des objets_. Je le sors du rayon et cherche une table où m'installer pour lire, et j'aperçois dans le fond Rebecca, qui lit un vieux conte moldu, _Blanche-Neige_. Je m'assieds devant elle.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? je demande en ouvrant mon livre.  
-Blanche-Neige. Je dois le finir avant mercredi, pour mon cours de Contes et Légendes.  
-Et ça parle de quoi?  
-Une fille qui vit avec des nains.  
-Je t'ai toujours trouvée très explicite…  
  
Je cherche dans l'index un chapitre sur les médaillons, en écoutant Rebecca parler d'une oreille.   
  
-Tu savais que les moldus croient que toutes les sorcières sont méchantes? continue-t-elle. Par exemple, la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige se sert d'un miroir magique pour l'espionner, et après essaie de l'empoisonner. Quelle poisse! En tout cas, il faut que j'y aille. C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, et j'avais promis de rencontrer quelqu'un dans la salle commune il y a quinze minutes, alors…  
-Rebecca, je te conseille d'arrêter de parler et d'y aller.   
  
La petite fille m'adresse un grand sourire et sort de la bibliothèque, ses deux couettes bondissant joyeusement. Je finis ma lecture d'un énième chapitre inutile une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et décide moi aussi d'aller dîner. Je suis en train de replacer le livre sur son étagère quand je crois entendre la voix de ma sœur derrière moi. J'écarte quelques livres du rayon et jette un coup d'œil. En effet, Virginia et tous ses amis sont réunis sur une petite table en bois qui menace de s'effondrer sous le poids de tous les livre qu'ils ont posé dessus. Je m'apprète à m'en aller quand celle que je reconnais comme Morganne dit quelques chose qui retient mon attention :   
  
-Ça fait longtemps que les Serpentard n'ont pas frappé. Je crois qu'ils manigancent un truc louche. C'est pourquoi je propose qu'on ré-attaque avant eux. De cette façon, elles seront prises par surprise, et ça nous donnera une chance de plus de gagner le pari.   
  
C'est quoi ça, un conseil de guerre?   
  
-Cherchez dans tous ces livres un sort qui pourrait nous être utile, ordonne Morganne.   
  
Je n'entends même pas le soupir de ses quatre compagnons tellement je me dépêche de sortir de là pour communiquer la nouvelle à mes amies. J'hésite quelques instants entre aller dans la salle commune, ou à la Grande Salle, mais en connaissant Jade, j'opte pour l'endroit où il y a le plus de nourriture. Comme je l'espérais, les deux filles sont assises à un bout de la table. Je pose mon sac sur le banc et m'assied en face d'eux.   
  
-Salut Anna! Quoi de neuf? me lance Jade à travers une bouchée de salade.  
-Les Gryffondor vont nous faire un coup bas. Je viens de les entendre planifier un sort à lancer avant nous!   
  
Je capture leur attention immédiatement.   
  
-On fait quoi? demande Mag.  
-Je ne sais pas encore, dis-je. On en parlera après dîner.   
  
Nous nous retrouvons dans le dortoir, un peu plus tard, pour discuter de notre problème. Nous avons vu Brigit et Shana sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors pas de chance qu'elles nous surprennent au beau milieu de notre conversation.   
  
-Alors, commence Jade. Vous avez un plan d'action?   
  
Magara et moi secouons la tête misérablement. Je regarde aux alentours, cherchant vainement une solution. Mes yeux tombent sur le miroir que Leo m'a donné à Noël, qui est accroché au-dessus de mon lit. Un déclic se fait dans ma tête.   
  
-Le miroir! je crie.   
  
Jade et Magara me fixent, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux.   
  
-La clarté règne… fait remarquer Jade.  
-C'est Rebecca qui m'a donné l'idée. Elle parlait d'un conte où la méchante sorcière se sert d'un miroir pour espionner sa belle-fille!  
-Pourquoi voulait-elle espionner sa belle-fille?   
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel.   
  
-Là n'est pas le point, Jade! Nous avons juste à trouver comment faire, et nous pourrons les espionner! Allez, on va à la bibliothèque! Il doit bien y avoir ce sort-là quelque part!   
  
Je me lève et pars en direction de la porte, suivie de Jade, mais Mag me retient.   
  
-Je te rappelle que j'ai une partie de Quidditch dans une demie-heure, contre les Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous.   
  
Je me mords la lèvre.   
  
-Ça te dérange si on manque la partie? je demande à Mag.   
  
Celle-ci secoue la tête.   
  
-Alors Jade et moi irons chercher à la bibliothèque pendant la partie. Tu nous rejoindras après.   
  
Mag nous souhaite bonne chance quand nous partons pour la bibliothèque, encore une fois. J'ai l'impression que c'est tout ce que je fais depuis ce matin, des recherches. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a vraiment pas un chat dans les rayons. Même madame Pince n'est pas là pour nous accueillir à l'entrée. Jade et moi décidons de nous séparer. Je chercherai dans la section de magie noire, et elle dans celle de divination.   
  
Après une bonne heure de recherches, ponctuée de temps à autre par des cris venant du terrain de Quidditch, j'entends un cri triomphal, suivi de près d'un « Chut! » venant de madame Pince. Je me précipite pour retrouver Jade, qui tient un livre ouvert entre les mains.   
  
-Regarde! dit-elle en me voyant arriver. Je crois que j'ai trouvé!  
  
_Sorts d'espionnage_, je lis. _À jeter de préférence sur un miroir_. J'arrache presque le livre de ses mains et me dépêche vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire, qui nous attend avec les lèvres pincées.   
  
-On aimerait emprunter ce livre, dis-je.   
  
Madame Pince lorgne le titre du bouquin, puis me demande mon nom. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes de retour dans le dortoir, notre précieux livre ouvert sur le lit de Jade. L'école est vide, puisque la partie de Quidditch dure toujours. Je lis rapidement la liste des ingrédients et évalue ce qui nous manque.   
  
-Un miroir, on prendra le mien. De la poudre de scarabée et des écailles de salamandre rouge, j'en ai. Il manque du sel, des poils de crinière d'une licorne, et un morceau de la personne qu'on veut espionner.   
  
Je regarde rapidement l'heure, et décide qu'on a assez de temps pour tout chercher, à condition que la partie de Quidditch dure encore quelques temps.   
  
-Jade, va chercher les poils de crinière de licorne dans le bureau de Rogue, je l'ai vu au terrain de Quidditch, il ne sera pas dans son bureau. Après tu passeras par la cuisine pour le sel. Moi, je vais chercher un morceau de Morganne.  
-Pourquoi Morganne? me demande Jade.  
-D'après la conversation que j'ai entendue, ça avait l'air d'être elle la chef de sa petite bande.  
-Comment tu vas faire?   
  
Question pertinente.   
  
-Va chercher le sel. Je m'occupe du reste.   
  
Jade hoche la tête, puis part pour accomplir sa tâche. De mon côté, je dois encore décider comment j'obtiendrai un cheveu de Morganne. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je déduis que la façon la plus simple est de me faire passer pour ma sœur. Je sors du fond de ma malle une robe de Gryffondor que je lui avais subtilisé à la rentrée, me disant que ça pourrait toujours être utile. Avec le vêtement roulé en boule sous mon bras, je sors de la salle commune. Arrivée à la première toilette des filles. Je mets la robe par-dessus mes vêtements moldus. Dans le miroir, le reflet est presque parfaitement identique à Virginia, à part l'œil droit. Je me force à afficher un grand sourire et part en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor.   
  
Après trois mauvais tournants, j'arrive finalement devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Heureusement pour moi, un groupe d'élèves sont justement en train d'en sortir. J'arrive avant que le portrait ne se referme et réussis à me faufiler dans la salle commune. Je monte directement dans le dortoir et trouve facilement le lit de Magara. Je fouille quelques instants avant de trouver un long poil blond sur son oreiller.   
  
-Ce truc doit bien mesurer quelques mètres! je marmonne en le glissant dans une petite fiole.   
  
Je retourne au dortoir pour attendre Magara. Jade est déjà revenue, avec un sac de sel et une minuscule boîte remplie de poils de licorne. Je dépose la fiole contenant le cheveu de Morganne à côté des autres ingrédients, et me tourne pour chercher le miroir.   
  
-Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé? demande Jade.  
-J'ai failli me faire attraper, mais c'est un détail. Au moins on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Il ne manque plus que Mag.   
  
Au moment où je prononce son nom, celle-ci entre dans le dortoir, accompagnée de Shana et Brigit. Jade s'empresse de cacher les ingrédients sous sa robe, et j'envoie valser le livre sous mon lit.   
  
-Je n'en reviens pas! peste Brigit, qui ne semble même pas nous avoir remarquées. Ces… ces… incapables de Gryffondor nous ont battus!  
-Ça n'a pas d'importance, Brigit, dit Mag en enlevant sa robe de Quidditch. Ils n'ont quand même pas assez de points pour aller en finale.   
  
Continuant à ronchonner contre l'équipe adverse, Brigit rassemble quelques livres et sort du dortoir, suivie de Shana, qui nous assure en partant qu'elle va finir par se calmer. Je me tourne vers Magara, une fois sûre que nos deux compagnes de chambre sont bel et bien parties.   
  
-On est prêtes, lui dis-je.   
  
Magara m'adresse un de ses rares sourires.   
  
-On commence quand? demande-t-elle.  
-Tout de suite.   
  
Jade étale tous les ingrédients sur son lit pendant que je me mets à quatre pattes pour retrouver le livre. Je le retrouve près du mur, et je le donne à Magara, qui est la meilleure de nous trois pour suivre des instructions. Elle commence à lire.   
  
-Mélanger dans cent grammes d'eau bouillante, dix-sept grammes de poudre de scarabée, sept écailles de salamandre rouge et onze poils de crinière de licorne.   
  
Elle lève les yeux et me regarde.   
  
-C'est toi qui fais les potions, ici.  
-J'y vais.   
  
Je me souviens d'avoir prêté ma balance à Leo, au dernier cours de potions. Je descends dans la salle commune, pour lui demander, mais il n'est pas là. Je vois Rebecca, qui lit encore son conte moldu, assise à une table. Je me dirige vers elle.   
  
-Tu as vu Leo? je demande en arrivant.   
  
La fillette secoue la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Je soupire en me retournant.   
  
-Moi je sais où il est, dit une voix près de moi.   
  
C'est Stephen, l'ami de Leo. Il m'explique en quelques mots que Leo est parti se promener autour du lac. Je pousse un deuxième soupir en autant de minutes. Tout pour me faciliter la vie… Je remonte rapidement dans le dortoir pour enfiler ma cape et expliquer aux filles que je dois trouver Leo.   
  
-Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une des balances de l'école?  
-La mienne est beaucoup plus fiable, croyez-moi.   
  
Je retrouve mon petit ami assis sur un banc, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Je le fais revenir sur terre en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres.   
  
-Tu es venue passer une fin de soirée romantique avec moi? demande-t-il.  
-J'aimerais bien, Leo, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire. Je voulais te demander si tu as encore ma balance.   
  
L'italien de mon cœur perd aussitôt son sourire. Ses yeux sombres sont envahis d'une lueur de tristesse.   
  
-On ne se voit presque plus, Anna! Tu passes tout ton temps à travailler, et tu ne me dis même pas ce que tu fais!  
-Je suis vraiment désolée, mais pour ce soir, je ne peux pas m'en sortir, dis-je. Mais demain, je n'ai rien. On pourra faire tout ce que tu voudras.   
  
Un sourire espiègle revient sur ses lèvres.   
  
-Tout? dit-il.  
-Enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable!   
  
Cette fois-ci, il éclate d'un rire qui me fait chaud au cœur. Nous nous tenons la main jusqu'à son drotoir, où il me remet ma balance. Au moment où le me retourne pour m'en aller, il me prend le bras.   
  
-Demain? demande-t-il.  
-Je passe la journée avec toi. Promis, juré, craché!  
  
À la place de cracher, je l'embrasse sur la joue et retourne à mon propre dortoir, où Jade et Mag m'attendent encore.   
  
-Tu ne reviens pas trop tôt! s'exclame Jade en me voyant arriver. J'ai eu le temps de compter toutes les écailles et les poils dont on a besoin!  
-Merci. Tu peux m'aider à mesurer l'eau et la poudre?   
  
Au moins une heure plus tard, l'eau que nous faisons chauffer dans la salle de bains bout finalement. Je mets tous les ingrédients dans le chaudron pendant que Mag remue. La potion vire au jaune fluo, puis au vert forêt, pour finalement devenir violette. Nous laissons la concoction mijoter dans la salle de bains et retournons dans le dortoir, pour lire la suite des instructions.   
  
-Plonger le miroir dans la potion refroidie six fois.   
  
Nous devons encore attendre une demie-heure que la potion redevienne froide. Je regarde par la fenètre. Le soleil est presque couché. Les autres élèves doivent être partis souper. Je trouve ça assez bizarre que le ventre sans fond de Jade ne se soit pas encore manifesté.   
  
Après avoir effectué la deuxième instruction du sortilège, nous procédons à la prochaine : saupoudrer du sel sur le contour du miroir. Jade se charge de cette besogne. Finalement, il faut placer en plein centre le cheveu de Morganne, et réciter uen formule en latin. Magara est la seule d'entre nous qui parle couramment cette langue, alors elle lit la formule. Elle a à peine prononcé le dernier mot quand je sens un frissons me parcourir le corps. D'après les réactions de mes amies, elles ont eu la même sensation que moi. Nous fixons le petit miroir orné de pierres noires, posé à nos pieds, qui brille maintenant d'une faible lueur violette. Jade est la première à briser le silence.   
  
-Comment on sait si ça marche?   
  
Mag reprend sa lecture où elle avait arrêté.   
  
-Une fois la formule récitée, pour voir la personne voulue, tapez au centre du miroir avec votre baguette en pensant à la personne visée.   
  
Je prends ma baguette, que j'avais posé à terre, et je me force à mettre une image de l'amie de ma sœur dans ma tête. Ensuite, je donne un coup léger au centre du miroir. Le reflet de mon visage se brouille, puis apparaît celui de Morganne. La jeune fille est en train de faire un devoir, à la bibliothèque. On entend très clairement ce qu'elle marmonne en écrivant :   
  
-La légende du médaillon… guerre entre deux familles… grimoires… volés…   
  
Je sursaute en entendant le mot 'médaillon'. Si je ne résous pas ce mystère au plus vite, je vais finir par mourir de curiosité. Nous nous apprêtons à 'refermer' le miroir quand je vois ma sœur s'approche de son amie. Ça me prend quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle est en train de parler. Ses lèvres bougent, et pourtant on n'entend pas ce qu'elle dit. Mag, Jade et moi sursautons en entendant la voix de Morganne répondre à ma sœur, dans le miroir :   
  
-Oui, une super légende. C'est tout écrit là-dedans, dit-elle en faisant glisser son livre sur la table.   
  
Je me tourne vers Magara, qui relit la formule au complet.   
  
-C'est normal qu'on entende seulement ce que Morganne dit?  
-Non, ce n'est pas supposé, répond mon amie. Le sel aurait dû permettre d'entendre tout le monde des alentours.   
  
Je ne comprends pas. Nous avons suivi les instructions à la lettre, et pourtant ça ne fonctionne pas parfaitement. Soudain, une idée me frappe. Je prends le sac de sel, en prend une pincée et le met dans ma bouche. Le sel, bizarrement, est pas mal sucré. Je me tourne vers Jade, ma colère me rougissant le visage.   
  
-Jade, tu as pris du sucre à la place du sel! je dis, forçant ma voix à ne pas crier.   
  
La rouquine me regarde en grimaçant.   
  
-Désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention.  
-Tu ne fais jamais attention, Jade! je hurle. Tu fais tout n'importe comment! Je te fais confiance pour aller chercher un peu de sel, ce n'est pas si compliqué, et tu réussis quand même à te tromper! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour si bien réussir à l'école! Tu es si… si… tête-en-l'air!   
  
Jade se lève et sort de la pièce rapidement. Je la regarde partir, mais je ne dis rien pour la retenir. J'en ai assez, des sorts ratés, des devoirs coulés, tout par sa faute. Magara n'a toujours rien dit. Je m'apprête à partir me défouler dehors quand Morganne, toujours dans le miroir, dit quelque chose qui retient mon attention :   
  
-Vous avez fini le sort d'aveuglement?   
  
Virginia parle encore, mais nous n'entendons rien.   
  
-Alors elles ont juste à regarder le portrait de Godric Gryffondor dans l'entrée pour que le sort se mette en marche?   
  
C'est presque trop facile. Nous n'avons qu'à ne pas regarder ce portrait et nous garderons notre abilité à voir. Je me rappelle soudain que Jade ne le sait pas. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irai l'avertir! Je me tourne vers Mag, qui comprend immédiatement.   
  
-J'y vais, dit-elle en sortant, me laissant seule dans le dortoir.   
  
Je tape au centre du miroir pour effacer l'image de Morganne et ma sœur qui discutent de leur devoir d'enchantements, d'après ce que je capte de leur conversation. Je range le miroir dans mon tiroir et descends dans la salle commune, où quelques élèves sont installés. J'aperçois dans un coin Magara qui parle à Jade. Je tourne vers le côté opposé et vais m'asseoir avec Leo, Brigit et William. Leo sourit en m'entourant de son bras.   
  
-Ça va? demande-t-il.   
  
Je jette un coup d'œil vers Jade, puis lui rend son sourire.   
  
-Parfaitement.

* * *

Le bal est passé et j'adore la vie. Voilà qui résume en quelques mots mon état d'esprit depuis que Matt m'a embrassé (plus d'une fois je tiens à le rappeler). Morganne et Lia n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi mais je les ignore, gardant jalousement les lettres qu'il m'envoi toutes les semaines cachées dans ma valise. Phil dit que je suis amoureuse et il a raison. Je suis tombée follement et éperdument en amour avec un type qui voyage partout au pays en ce moment.   
  
Je pousse un soupire ce qui a pour effet de faire lever la tête de Morganne de son devoir de runes.   
  
-Encore? me demande-t-elle. Ça fait maintenant six fois que tu soupire en l'espace de vingt minutes.  
-Je suis Pénélope qui attend son Ulysse! je dis en me laissant tomber dans mon lit, une main sur le front comme une parfaite mélodrame.   
  
Mon amie éclate de rire et se replonge dans le monde passionnant des runes. Je reste étendu sur le dos, caressant distraitement Osiris qui ronronne aussi fort qu'oncle Sam ronfle quand il vient passer du temps à la maison.   
  
-Il est quelle heure? je demande au bout d'un moment.  
-Regarde toi même fainéante, il y a une horloge sur le mur!   
  
Je lui tire la langue en me relevant et Osiris se met à me cracher dessus furieusement.   
  
-Du calme! je m'écris. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton chat?  
-Il te dit d'arrêter de parler pour laisser son maître se concentrer sur son devoir de runes! réplique Morganne.   
  
Un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre du lit à côté de la fenêtre où Lia est couché en train de dessiner des croquis.   
  
-Mais on est samedi!  
-Virginia?  
-Hum, quoi? je demande d'un ton innocent en souriant à Morganne.  
-Tu m'exaspère.   
  
Devant ma mine déconfite, elle soupire, faisant voleter une mèche de ses cheveux.   
  
-C'est bon, c'est l'heure d'y aller.  
-Youpi!!! je m'écris en même temps que Lia.   
  
Nous nous précipitons dans la salle commune où Phil et Anthony discutent tranquillement.   
  
-Morganne a dit que c'était l'heure! hurle Lilian.  
-Enfin! dit Anthony en se levant d'un bond.   
  
Depuis qu'il est allé présenter des excuses à Tristan, étonnant tout le monde, Lia et lui se sont réconciliés et tout va comme sur des roulettes.   
  
Je me met à courir et je saute sur le dos de Phil qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.   
  
-Aller noble destrier, conduit ta gente dame à la tour de la connaissance! je m'exclame, faisant rire Lia.  
-J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.   
  
Je lui donne un coup sur l'épaule.   
  
-Les chevaux ne parlent pas! je lui rappelle alors qu'il se met en route.   
  
Nous croisons Rogue qui retire cinq points à Gryffondor avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque silencieuse. Pas étonnant, c'est samedi! Nous allons nous asseoir à notre table habituelle, placée entre deux rangés poussiéreuses. Il y a déjà une tonne de livres placés dessus, tous des ouvrages dont nous nous sommes déjà servis. Morganne nous regarde à tour de rôle et décide de prendre la parole avant que Phil n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.   
  
-Ça fait longtemps que les Serpentard n'ont pas frappé. Je crois qu'ils manigancent un truc louche. C'est pourquoi je propose qu'on ré-attaque avant eux. De cette façon, elles seront prises par surprise, et ça nous donnera une chance de plus de gagner le pari.   
  
Lia a accoté son menton dans sa main et la regarde d'un air vitreux.   
  
-Cherchez dans tous ces livres un sort qui pourrait nous être utile, ordonne Morganne.   
  
Nous poussons un soupir général.   
  
-Encore? Pour une fois qu'on a du temps libre, geigne Anthony.  
-Écoutez, la surprise c'est l'élément clé d'une attaque.  
-On se croirait à l'armée, je murmure, faisant pouffer Phil qui lève la main.  
-Oui? demande Morganne.  
-Est-ce que nous pouvons être dispensés de recherches pour aujourd'hui madame Morganne?   
  
Lia éclate de rire en entendant la voix de garçonnet que prend Phil.   
  
-C'est d'accord, mais je veux que dès ce soir vous vous y mettiez.  
-Mais ce soir, enfin, il y a toujours une fête lorsqu'on gagne une partie de Quidditch! se plaint Anthony.  
-Vous n'êtes même pas sûr de gagner! s'exclame Lia.  
-Tu en douterais? riposte Anthony.   
  
Je les écoute se chamailler d'une oreille en regardant Morganne qui prend un énorme livre sur la table pour se mettre à la feuilleter.   
  
-C'est pour quoi? je lui demande.  
-Notre recherche pour le cours de contes et légendes…   
  
Je me tape le front d'une main.   
  
-Mince, j'avais complètement oublié! Il nous reste combien de temps?  
-Environ une semaine.  
-Après le match, je vais venir chercher pour une légende, je dis avec un petit sourire pour me racheter.  
  
Morganne me sourit avant de regarder sa montre.   
  
-Il faut aller manger un peu avant le match! annonce-t-elle.   
  
Lia et Anthony cessent de se battre et se lèvent d'un bond pour faire la course jusqu'à la grande salle, nous faisant éclater de rire. Lorsque nous passons la porte de la bibliothèque, Phil s'arrête brusquement.   
  
-J'ai oublié un truc! Je vous rejoins! dit-il avant de partir au pas de course dans la direction opposée.   
  
Sous mon regard interrogateur, Morganne hausse des épaules et nous nous mettons en route vers la grande salle lentement. En chemin, nous croisons Leonardo qui me salue d'un vague signe de tête.   
  
-Morganne… je commence une fois qu'il soit parti.  
-Hmm? demande mon amie.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?  
-Heu, il va à l'école, comme tout le monde… répond Morganne étonné par ma question.  
-Non! Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est arrivé seulement cette année? Il me semble qu'on ne sait pas grand chose à son sujet.  
  
La brunette me regarde un moment, songeuse.  
  
-Peut-être qu'il a été renvoyé de son ancienne école? propose-t-elle.  
-Ça n'explique pas le fait qu'il ait quitté l'Italie pour l'Angleterre!  
-Je ne sais pas Virginia. Il faudrait demander à Annabelle…   
  
Je pince les lèvres en entendant le nom de ma sœur et je cesse de parler le reste du chemin.   
  
Assise à la table des Gryffondor, je picore distraitement dans mon assiette presque pleine.   
  
-Ça ne va pas? me demande Morganne au bout d'un moment.  
-Hein quoi? Ah, je pensais au match…  
-T'inquiète, cette fois tu les aura gardienne! me lance Lia joyeusement.   
  
Je lui fais un pâle sourire en me remémorant nos deux autres parties perdues. Au moment ou je repousse mon assiette, notre capitaine se lève.   
  
-C'est l'heure! crie-t-il aux joueurs sous les encouragements des Gryffondor.   
  
Je me lève à mon tour et sort de la salle en compagnie d'Anthony qui semble plus déterminé que jamais.   
  
-Cette fois, on va y arriver! me dit-il quand je lui passe la remarque.   
  
Malgré mon tract, je me laisse gagner par sa bonne humeur.   
  
-Au fait, tu as vu Phil? je demande, une fois que nous sommes changés.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas avec vous?   
  
Je secoue la tête en m'attachant les cheveux en une longue natte. En détournant le regard, je vois Philippe entrer au pas de course dans les vestiaires, la robe de Quidditch a moitié mise.   
  
-Eh bien, il était temps! je lance, moqueuse. Où étais-tu?  
-Oh, à la bibliothèque... répond-t-il évasivement.   
  
Je m'apprête à lui poser d'autres questions mais notre capitaine nous fais signe que la partie va bientôt débuter. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller!   
  
J'enfourche mon balai et vais me positionner près des buts, attendant le signal de madame Bibine. Celle-ci se tient entre notre capitaine et celui de Serpentard qui se serrent la main d'un air solennel. Enfin, c'est lorsque l'arbitre siffle que les balles sont lâchées.   
  
-Parius s'empare immédiatement du souaffle! Elle passe à Klena mais… oh! Elle vient de recevoir un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse par Jenkins! Gryffondor à l'attaque. Les poursuiveuses font la technique du faucon! Quel esprit d'équipe! Nelson lance et… 10 à zéro en faveur des Gryffondor!   
  
Heureuse de la stratégie de nos poursuiveuses, je fais quelques loopings et je retourne à mes buts. Une chance, car Magara vole vers moi. Je serre les dents, prête à attraper le Souafle mais je vois Phil s'élancer au devant de Parius pour lui lancer un Cognard. Celle-ci ne s'arrête même pas et lui donne un solide coup d'épaule. Trop surprise pour réagir, je laisse passer un but.   
  
-Égalité! crie le commentateur dans son micro magique. Nelson reprend possession du Souafle… Pas de chance, elle s'est fait envoyé un Cognard. Désolé Katy! Klena à l'attaque, elle fonce vers les buts, lance et… bel attrapé de Pearson!   
  
Phil me fait un énorme sourire tandis que je jubile sur mon balai. Quel attrapé mes amis, uuh lala! La partie continue encore une vingtaine de minutes sans qu'aucune des équipes ne fassent un but. Soudain, la foule se met à hurler en pointant quelque chose plus bas. En regardant mieux, je vois les deux attrapeurs côte à côte, rasant le sol.   
  
-VAS-Y! je hurle à notre attrapeur, même s'il ne doit pas m'entendre.   
  
Les deux joueurs tendent leur bras et puis, tout à coup, ils s'arrêtent. Ne pouvant pas voir ce qui se passe, j'écoute le commentateur.   
  
-McCourt à attrapé le vif d'or! Gryffondor gagne 160 à 10!   
Je descend vers le sol en piqué et je me jette dans les bras de Phil et Anthony qui sautillent comme des fous.   
  
-On a gagné! je crie. On a gagné!   
  
La plupart des élèves descendent des estrades et viennent nous rejoindre sur le terrain. Je vois Lilian et Morganne qui viennent vers moi, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Encore une fois, Lia porte ses oreilles de lapin.   
  
-WAAAAAAAA! hurle-t-elle en me sautant dessus, manquant de me faire tomber.   
  
Après que tout le monde se soit un peu calmé, nous retournons dans la salle commune pour célébrer notre victoire. Un élève de septième année à réussit à se procurer des Bièraubeurres et tout le monde en profite.   
  
-Ça c'était du jeu! dit Anthony.  
-Mirifique! ajoute Lilian.   
  
Morganne nous apporte une boisson chacun et nous trinquons à notre victoire.   
  
-En tout cas, cette Parius était en furie! je dis en me remémorant le coup d'épaule qu'elle a attribué à Phil.  
-Hmm, hmm... répond celui-ci, plongé dans ses songes.  
-Oh, j'ai eu une idée géniale! crie Lia, nous faisant tous sursauter.  
-Troquer tes oreilles de lapins pour une coiffure normale? je demande.  
-Non! Une idée de sort contre les Serpentards!   
  
Aussitôt, nous nous penchons vers elle, impatients d'en savoir plus.   
  
-Vous savez le portrait de Gryffondor dans le Hall d'entrée...  
-Oui, et alors? dit Anthony.  
-Les Serpentard passent leur temps à le regarder et à le critiquer.  
-Et le rapport avec ma sœur est? je dis, sans comprendre.  
-Nous pourrions jeter un sortilège sur le tableau qui rendrais aveugle toute personne qui le regarde!   
  
Un flash de ma sœur soudainement devenue aveugle qui fonce dans un mur me traverse l'esprit et j'éclate de rire.   
  
-Merveilleux! je m'exclame.  
-Et ce n'est pas compliqué à faire, ajoute Lia.  
-C'est une excellente idée! dit Phil avec un large sourire.  
-Bon, nous on dois y aller, nous avons un travail à terminer! annonce Morganne.   
  
Je pousse un grognement.   
  
-Pas déjà!  
-Eh oui. Allez viens!   
  
Je ronchonne encore un peu, puis je dépose ma bouteille vide sur la table.   
  
-Pas de folies! je dis à Lia et Anthony qui me fait une grimace.  
-Nous vous rejoindrons tout à l'heure, me dit Lia.   
  
Je hoche la tête et je sors de la salle commune bruyante en compagnie de Morganne. Nous traversons les couloirs déserts pour nous rendre dans la bibliothèque silencieuse.   
  
-Je vais continuer mes recherches dans le livre que j'ai trouvé ce matin, m'annonce mon amie.  
-D'accord. Je vais voir si je peux trouver d'autres légendes.   
  
D'un signe de tête, nous nous séparons et je pars au fond de la salle dans la section _Manuscrits oubliés_. On ne sait jamais. Je me met à fouiller à travers les allés poussiéreuses mais je ne trouve rien de potable. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je décide d'aller rejoindre Morganne. En passant devant la porte principale, je vois mes amis qui rentrent en courant en riant comme des fous.   
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? je chuchote en les entraînant un peu plus loin.  
-Nous venons chercher la formule pour le sortilège. Après, nous allons le mettre en marche, répond Anthony.  
-Faites attention pour ne pas vous faire pincer! je leur dit alors qu'ils partent vers le fond de la bibliothèque.   
  
En soupirant, je pars rejoindre Morganne qui est assise à une table en train d'écrire.   
  
-Tu as trouvée quelque chose? je demande en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.  
-Oui, une super légende. C'est tout écrit là-dedans, répond-elle en me passant son livre pour que je vois.  
-Génial! je m'exclame.   
  
Je parcours le texte des yeux rapidement.   
  
-De quoi ça parle?  
-Oh, d'une guerre entre deux familles à cause de deux grimoires. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi.  
-Ça m'a l'air d'être intéressant.   
  
Elle me sourit et me passe un parchemin pour que je prenne des notes à mon tour. Au bout d'une minute, mon amie lève la tête.   
  
-Vous avez fini le sort d'aveuglement? demande-t-elle.  
-Ils sont partis le faire. Ils étaient dans la bibliothèque il y a cinq minutes.  
-Alors elles ont juste à regarder le portrait de Godric Gryffondor dans l'entrée pour que le sort se mette en marche?  
-En théorie, oui. Ça me fait penser, tu as compris quelque chose au nouveau sort de Flitwick? je demande.  
-Ah, oui. Ce n'est pas si compliqué quand on comprend le mouvement de baguette.   
  
Je lui fais un énorme sourire ce qui la fait pouffer de rire.   
  
-C'est bon, je vais t'aider.  
-Gentille amie.   
  
Nous continuons à travailler un peu puis nous retournons dans la salle commune. Phil, Anthony et Lia sont assit par terre et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.   
  
-Alors? je demande.  
-Mission accomplie! annonce Phil.  
-Un jeu d'enfant! dit Lia, les yeux pétillants de malice.   
  
Nous nous mettons à imaginer les pires scénarios pour ma sœur et ses amies.   
  
-J'ai un peu faim, dit Anthony après un moment. Vous voulez venir chercher des choses aux cuisines?   
  
Nous acceptons avec enthousiasme. En effet, je n'ai pas touché à de la nourriture depuis un très long moment! Nous sortons de la salle commune et traversons les couloirs sombres.   
  
-Dès que cette peste de Jade McDuff sera aveugle, je lui lancerai un sort pour qu'elle devienne toute bleue! dit Lia en rêvassant alors que nous descendons l'escalier principal.  
-Je crois que ça attendra... dit Morganne en se figeant.   
  
En suivant son regard, je comprend immédiatement où elle veut en venir. En bas de l'escalier, une dizaine d'élèves paniqués se foncent les uns dans les autres, tous devenus aveugles.   
  
-Là, on est mal, dit Phil.  
-Vous croyez? dit une voix derrière nous.   
  
En me retournant, je vois Rogue qui nous regarde d'un air mauvais. C'est le moment idéal pour faire mes prières.

* * *

Voici déjà la fin de ce mirifique chapitre (mais oui, la modestie, on connaît!) Savourez-le bien longtemps, car il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant un petit bout. Puisque Tink s'en va en voyage jusqu'à la fin juillet et que Miss ne peut pas écrire ses parties, il n'y aura pas d'update avant ça. Désolée! Tuez-nous pas, sinon vous n'en aurez jamais plus...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note des auteures:** Nous sommes très désolées pour l'attente! On a eu quelques problèmes... d'inspiration, disons, qui ont duré six mois... Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre! Ah, et aussi, désolées pour les apostrophes, déconne et j'ai pas envie de tout refaire... 

**Réponses aux reviews:**  
_winkelglasse:_ Ah, ça fait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin, Winky! Si t'es seulement rendu au chapitre 8, t'en a encore quelques uns à lire... Plusieurs des questions que tu te poses sont répondues dans les chapitres suivants, les autres sont top-secrètes. Eh non, pas de bol, mon cher! Pour le reste de ta review, qui n'es pas axée vers le chapitre, nous n'y répondrons que quand tu nous enverras une lettre (ou un mail, à la rigueur) na! Alors active, Winky! Bonne lecture!

**gaelle:** Encore une fois, désolées pour l'attente, nous essaierons de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre (j'ai bien dit essaierons!) Menfin, bonne lecture de ce onzième chapitre, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!

* * *

**_Chapitre 11_**  
_Quelle Famille!_

-Annabelle!

Je me retourne en entendant quelqu'un crier mon nom, et vois la petite Rebecca qui court vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je demande.  
-C'est ta soeur!  
-Elle est morte?

Rebecca roule des yeux. J'ai une mauvaise influence sur les enfants, on dirait.

-Non! À cause d'elle et de ses amis, le quart de Poudlard est aveugle! Moi même je reviens de l'infirmerie, où Pomfresh m'a redonné la vue! Les cinq ont une retenue avec Rogue ce soir!

J'éclate de rire. Magara esquisse un petit sourire, signe d'extrème hilarité. Rebecca nous laisse, à moitié mortes de rire, dans le corridor devant la salle commune. Je retrouve mon calme la première après avoir ri tellement fort que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

-Ils sont trop nuls! dis-je alors que nous partons en direction de la Grande Salle. Je pensais au moins qu'ils seraient assez intelligents pour nous réserver le sort, mais non! Je n'en reviens pas!

Dans la Grande Salle, je vois Virginia et ses amis se faire lancer des regards meurtriers par le reste de la maison de Gryffondor. Je massieds à ma table en riant dans ma barbe.

-Je vais chercher à manger, dit Magara en déposant son lourd sac à ma gauche. Tu veux quoi?  
-Deux crêpes, sil-te-plaît.

Mag part vers le bout de la table chercher le déjeuner. Je reporte mon attention vers la table des Gryffondors, où une blondinette de Serdaigle est venue se rajouter à leur groupe, sattirant des regards mauvais de toute part, sauf de Philippe. Ce nest que quand elle se retourne pour chuchoter quelque chose à loreille de son voisin que je la reconnais : Catherine! Je plisse les yeux en la regardant rire, et tords une serviette en mimaginant que cest son cou.

Je vois alors Jade passer devant moi pour aller sasseoir avec Brigit et Shana, à lautre bout de la table. Elle ne madresse même pas un regard, et marche avec la tête haute. Je regrette maintenant de lui avoir dit des choses si méchantes. Cétait peut-être un peu vrai, dans le fond, mais ce nest pas une raison de les lui crier par la tête. Je devrais aller lui parler, cet après-midi.

Je sors de ma rêverie en voyant deux grosses crêpes recouvertes de sirop dérable se poser devant moi. Je remercie mon amie et commence à manger. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, je me tourne vers Magara.

-Tu as quoi comme cours ce matin?

Mag sort son horaire de son sac et linspecte avant de me répondre.

-Double botanique, et étude des Moldus. Toi?  
-Double enchantements et défense. Les deux cours jumelés avec les Gryffondor, je dis dun air découragé.  
-Je te plains.

Nous finissons notre déjeuner quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je regarde rapidement du côté de Jade, et vois que celle-ci est maintenant assise seule, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle mordille sa tranche de bacon en fixant le mur. Je soupire avant de sortir avec Mag. Nous rencontrons Leo dans lentrée. Il membrasse rapidement et part avec mon amie en direction des serres de botanique, et je me fraie seule un chemin vers la salle dEnchantements.

Quand jarrive, la plupart des élèves sont déjà arrivés. Lilian, Morganne et Philippe sont installés à lavant de la classe. Ils madressent un sourire sardonique en me voyant entrer, que je leur renvoie volontiers. Je dépose mes livres sur le dernier bureau au fond de la classe. Jade arrive quelques minutes après moi. Je vois ses yeux se poser sur la place libre à ma droite, mais elle va sasseoir à plusieurs rangées de moi, à côté de William, le petit ami de Brigit. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick entre dans la classe et monte sur ses quatre dictionnaires.

-Bonjour tout le monde, commence-t-il de sa voix fluette. Aujourdhui nous allons étudier le sort Sonorus, et son contre-sort. Qui le connaît?

Plusieurs personnes lèvent la main dans la classe. Morganne se fait désigner par le professeur.

-Sourdinam, dit-elle.  
-Très bien, cinq points à Gryffondor. Pour les premières quinze minutes du cours, vous lirez les pages 498 à 500, pour les bases du sort. Ensuite, vous vous placerez par groupes de deux pour pratiquer.

Je lis rapidement les trois pages racontant lhistoire du Sonorus, et commence à rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre bien avant que le quart dheure ne se soit écoulé. Je retourne sur terre quand le professeur nous dit de se placer deux par deux. Je me tourne immédiatement vers Jade, par réflexe, mais elle sest déjà placée avec William. Bientôt, plus personne nest seul à part moi. Je me rassied et commence à pratiquer. Jen suis à mon quatrième Sonorus quand jentends un grand fracas à lavant de la classe. Je lève la tête juste à temps pour voir Flitwick tomber de son bureau, où il sétait installé pour mieux surveiller la classe. Sous les éclats de rire, plus ou moins fort dépendant de la force du Sonorus, il se relève en époussetant sa robe. Je secoue la tête et me remets à ma pratique.

Près de deux heures plus tard, à la fin du cours, jai limpression davoir la gorge en feu, à force davoir lancé tous ces Sonorus. Je remets rapidement mes livres dans mon sac pour essayer de rattraper Jade pour pouvoir lui parler, mais elle est déjà partie vers son cours détude des Moldus. Je me rends à la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, où jke pourrai au moins parler à Leo. Celui-ci est déjà assis et ma réservé une place. Je mécrase à côté de lui en soupirant.

-Ça ne va pas? me demande-t-il, inquiet.  
-Oui oui, juste une mauvaise journée, dis-je en sortant mes livres pour le cours.

Mon petit ami se prépare à dire autre chose quand le professeur Wichman entre et commence à parler.

-Pour commencer à vous préparer pour lexamen de fin dannée qui, mine de rien, arrive à grands pas, celui-ci sera un cours de révision. En équipe de trois, vous aller choisir un sujet que nous avons abordés durant le trimestre et vous allez écrire un texte de deux parchemins.

Jespère un moment quil nous laissera choisir nos équipiers, mais à mon grand dam, il sort le parchemin de la liste des élèves.

-Hum bon. Brigit Kline, Chloé Lerman et Justin Blackburn. Virginia Pearson, Morganne Smith et Leonardo Rondoli.

Jadresse un sourire encourageant à Leo, qui se lève pour aller rejoindre ma sur et Morganne. Je reporte mon attention à Wichman en entendant mon nom.

-Annabelle Pearson, Patrick Cooney et Emmanuel Coleridge.

Je ramasse mes livres pour aller rejoindre mes deux compagnons de Serpentard, et jette un coup dil vers le groupe de Leo en passant. Virginia, Morganne et lui sont en train de sesclaffer. Je lâche un petit grognement en masseyant à côté de Patrick.

-Salut Anna! Ça baigne? me demande-t-il.  
-Non.

Les deux garçons séchangent un regard intrigué, mais me connaissent assez pour savoir quil ne faut pas me parler dans ces temps-là. Nous rédigeons assidûment un texte sur les vampires, interrompus quelques instants par Shana et Liz qui semblent être à veille de se sauter au cou. À la fin de lheure, Leo vient me retrouver.

-Ça na pas été trop dur avec la Fée Carabosse?  
-Tu fais quoi après souper?

Je le fixe, surprise.

-Rien, pourquoi?  
-Tu pourrais venir à la bibliothèque avec moi?  
-Tu nes pas capable dy aller tout seul?  
-Tu ne veux pas passer quelques temps seul avec moi?

Il marque un point. Je lui promets de le retrouver à la bibliothèque à 19 heures, ce soir, avant quil ne parte vers la salle commune pour finir un devoir quil doit remettre cet après-midi. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je vois tout de suite Jade et Magara, installées au milieu de la table des Serpentard. Mag madresse un petit signe de la main, mais la rouquine ne se retourne même pas. Je maffale à la première place libre que je trouve et sors mes écouteurs magiques. Je tapote dessus pour quils jouent du Evanescence et commence mon devoir de Potions, un parchemin sur la potion de sommeil, en mangeant un croque-monsieur.

-_In my field of paper flowers_, je commence à chantonner avec la musique. _And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Je suis si absorbée dans ma musique et mon devoir que je nentends pas la cloche sonner. Je dois courir jusquà mon prochain cours, Arithmancie. Après une heure de notes de cours sur les nombres intimes, je me rends en métamorphose, mon premier cours de la journée dépourvu de Gryffondor. Leo et moi nous acharnons toute lheure à transformer notre table en cochon, sans succès. Enfin, je peux retourner à la salle commune, puisque jai un cours libre. Je croise Magara en chemin, qui sen va à son cours dhistoire de la magie.

Je profite de mon heure libre pour mavancer dans mes devoirs, allongée sur mon lit dans le dortoir. Je vois à peine le temps passer.Je remarque que les cours sont terminés seulement quand Jade ouvre la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage, quelle perd aussitôt quelle me voit. Elle dépose ses livres sur son lit et sapprête à repartir quand je me lève.

-Jade, je voudrais te parler, dis-je.

La rouquine fige à mi-chemin entre la porte en moi.

-Je suis désolée

Elle se retourne en entendant mes mots, le regard glacial.

-Je naurais jamais dû te dire ce que jai dit, je continue. Jétais simplement frustrée parce que le sort ne fonctionnait pas parfaitement. Je suis vraiment désolée, jaimerais que tu me pardonnes, mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends tout à fait  
-Tu avais raison, dit Jade.

Je la regarde, ébahie.

-Non, justement, je navais pas raison! Daccord, tu es un peu tête en lair des fois, mais cest pour ça que je taime! Tu es à peu près la seule personne qui soit capable de me faire rire! Un petit sort raté, ce nest pas une raison pour briser notre amitié.

Jade sourit un peu.

-Daccord. Je promets de faire plus attention à ce que je fais, dorénavant.  
-Et moi, je promets je commence. Quest-ce que je pourrais bien promettre?  
-Promets de maider à résoudre le mystère du grimoire.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

-Très bien. Je jure solonellement sur la tête de Samara que je taiderai à résoudre le mystère du Grimoire noir de magie noire. Si tu promets de maider à trouver pourquoi jai eu sentiment de déjà-vu quand tu mas décrit le médaillon, au bal.  
-Alors toi, Annabelle Pearson, tu dois me promettre de maider en Arithmancie jusquà la fin de lannée! Je ne comprends rien à ce cours!

Nous nous regardons quelques instants avant déclater de rire.

-Promets de toujours être capable de me faire rire, quelle que soit la situation, je renchéris, une fois calmée.  
-Seulement si tu me promets de ne plus jamais être fâchée contre moi!  
-Promis, juré craché!

Jade me regarde dans les yeux.

-Crache, dit-elle.  
-Quoi?  
-Crache.  
-Ici?  
-Daprès toi?

Cette fille est folle, mais très sérieuse quand elle me dit de cracher dans le dortoir. Consciente que je nai pas dautre choix que de cracher, je récolte un peu de salive au bout de ma langue et lance un petit crachat sur le plancher de pierre.

-Un peu pitoyable, mais ça peut aller. Viens on va manger, dit Jade.

Nous descendons à la salle commune, bras dessus bras dessous. À la table des Serpentards, tout est redevenu comme avant. Mag lit, Jade se goinfre, et moi je parle à Rebecca et Leonardo, qui sont venus souper avec nous.

Après avoir fini nos côtes levées, Nous nous séparons. Mag et Jade retournent au dortoir faire leurs devoirs, Rebecca va dehors avec ses amis, et Leo et moi montons à la bibliothèque pour faire sa recherche. En chemin, je vois Virginia et ses amis se diriger vers les donjons, lair triste. Sûrement pour leur retenue. Je ris intérieurement, mais ne vais pas les narguer. Jai mieux à faire.

Dans la bibliothèque, Leo se dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de madame Pince. Je le suis, nayant aucune idée de ce quil veut faire ici.

-La clé de la salle des registres, sil vous plaît.

La bibliothécaire lève ses yeux et son nez crochu du livre ouvert sur sa table. Elle nous scrute chacun notre tour, puis tend une clé argentée à mon petit ami.

-Vous êtes les deuxièmes de la journée à aller dans cette salle, alors quaucun élève ny est allé depuis des mois. Vous avez une recherche à faire nécessitant vos arbres généalogiques?

Sans hésiter, Leo lui sourit de toutes ses dents en hochant la tête. Il me prend alors par la main et mentraîne derrière le dernier rayon, où une petite porte que je navais jamais remarquée est cachée. Derrière la porte se trouves des murs remplis de tiroirs, tous ornés dune seule lettre dorée.

-Bienvenue à la salle des registres, là où les arbres généalogiques de tous les sorciers sont gardés.

Je suis tellement époustoufflée que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Leo rit et se dirige vers un des derniers tiroirs, quil ouvre et se met à fouiller dedans. Curieuse, je me dirige vers les tiroirs P, et trouve rapidement le livre de la famille Pearson. Le livre est tellement épais que je dois le soutenir à deux mains pour lamener sur une table. Je jette un coup dil vers Leo, qui est maintenant assis dans un fauteuil, deux livres, encore plus épais que le mien, posés sur ses genoux., avant douvrir mon arbre généalogique. Sur la première page, le tout premier Pearson, Garth, sourit de ses dents jaunes et crochues. Je lui adresse un salut militaire avant de me rendre à la dernière page, où je vois toute ma famille maternelle depuis mes grand-parents. Ma sur et moi avons hérité du nom de notre mère parce que, comme le dit si bien ma tante Tamara, Ringo nest pas un nom à donner à des enfants. Cest à ce moment que je remarque un petit bébé sous les photos de ma tante Joanna et son mari, Sam. Terry est son nom, daprès ce qui est marqué sous son visage grassouillet.

Je continue vers la droite, et vois les photos de mes parents. Mon père abandonne quelques instants son air de gangster pour madresser un sourire et un clin dil. En dessous, je me vois en double. En fait, je me vois, et à côté cest Virginia. Donc, une moi plus souriante. Jadresse une superbe grimace à ma jumelle qui me sourit calmement et me désigne quelque chose du doigt. Je regarde là où elle pointe, et manque de métouffer. Sous mon nom, quelquun a écrit alias Miss Pince-Sans-Rire. Cest un coup de ma sur, jen mettrais ma main au feu. Puis, une idée me vient à lesprit. Je sors une plume de mon sac et écrit sous Virginia alias Fée Carabosse. On est quitte! Pas peu fière de mon coup, je referme le gros livre et le remets dans son tiroir.

Je me retourne alors vers mon petit ami et vais le retrouver à sa table. Un des livres est ouvert devant lui, et lautre est posé sur sa face couverture. Sur la tranche est marqué un grand W doré. Je tends la main pour voir sur quelle famille il recherche, mais il empoigne le livre avant moi et le tire vers lui.

-Jen ai besoin, dit-il pour sexcuser.  
-Tu cherches qui dans les W?  
-Cest Wichman, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bouquin. Mon père dit quil croit connaître son frère, alors il ma demandé de venir chercher ici.

Pour une raison quelconque, je ne crois pas trop à son excuse. Je décide cependant de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires, et mapprête à ressortir de la salle des registres quand mon regard se pose sur le tiroir des R. Et si je cherchais larbre généalogique de Leo? Je pourrais en apprendre plus sur sa famille. Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décide que ce nest pas une bonne idée. Leo pourrait me poser des questions, et de toute façon, il est italien, il ne serait donc pas dans les registres. Soupirant, je retourne dans la bibliothèque. Je pourrais peut-être continuer la recherche sur le grimoire de Jade, me dis-je. Elle men serait reconnaissante. Je me dirige vers le bureau de madame Pince, qui ne semble pas avoir bougé depuis tout à lheure.

-Puis-je vous aider, mademoiselle Pearson?  
-Oui. Auriez-vous par hasard des livres sur des légendes anciennes?  
-Bien sûr. Vous navez quà chercher dans la base de données, dans le fond.

Ah non, pas la base de données! À contre-cur, je me dirige vers le fond de la bibliothèque, où un pan du mur est couvert de minuscules tiroirs. Je cherche attentivement celui où le mot légendes est écrit, et louvre. Au moins une centaine de parchemins sont entassés à lintérieur.

-Évidemment, je marmonne en commençant à feuilleter, on peut voler, mais pas trouver des livres magiquement

Finalement, je trouve un livre correspondant à ce que je cherche. _Anciennes légendes_, dit le résumé, _qui ne sont peut-être pas vraiment des légendes. Tout y est raconté jusquaux moindres détails, dune ancienne guerre entre deux familles jusquà la disparition des elfes de maison pendant la guerre des Géants._ Parfait, me dis-je en prenant le parchemin et en commençant à chercher dans les rayons. Des légendes qui nen sont pas vraiment, notre grimoire pourrait bien coller dans cette description. Jarrive devant lendroit où le livre est supposé être rangé et vois un trou. Je vérifie mon papier une autre fois, mais en effet, je suis au bon endroit. Retenant un chapelet de jurons dignes dun barman, je retourne voir la bibliothécaire et lui tends le parchemin contenant les indications du livre.

-Ce livre a-t-il été emprunté?

Madame Pince consulte son grand livre des emprunts.

-Oui, il a été emprunté cet après-midi.

Ne pas se fâcher, murmure ma petite voix intérieure. Surtout ne pas se fâcher!

-Est-ce que je peux savoir qui la emprunté? je demande, en désespoir de cause.  
-Non mademoiselle Pearson, jai bien peur que cette information ne soit confidentielle.

Ne pas la frapper, recommence ma petite voix intérieure. Surtout ne pas la frapper! Je lui souris  pas très sincèrement  et la remercie  encore moins sincèrement. Je retourne trouver Leo au moment où celui-ci sort de la salle des registres, son sac sur le dos et le mien, toujours aussi bleu, dans les mains. Je le reprends pour quil aille redonner la clé à madame Pince, et nous retournons dans les donjons de Serpentard.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais? Je demande à lItalien, le sortant brusquement de sa rêverie.  
-Hein? Euh quoi?

Je roule les yeux.

-Ton truc avec Wichman et ton père!  
-Ah oui, ça! Finalement ce nest pas le bon Wichman. Et toi, tu cherchais un livre en particulier à la bibliothèque?

Penser vite, penser vite!

-Oui, Jade avait besoin dun livre sur les étoiles pour son cours de divination.

Leonardo madresse un regarde soupçonneux, que je lui renvoie aussitôt. Qui se ressemble sassemble, on dirait!

* * *

-Ce nest quun espèce de... de...  
-De vieux crapaud aux cheveux gras!  
-Exactement! 

Je vois Morganne secouer la tête. Je narrive toujours pas à croire que nous nous sommes fait prendre pour notre dernier tour contre les Serpentards. En fait, il était évident que le sortilège daveuglement nallait pas toucher seulement ma sur et ses amies, mais qui aurait cru que le professeur Rogue aurait lui aussi regardé le tableau de Godric Gryffondor accroché à lentré de lécole? Pas moi en tout cas.

-Nous ferons plus attention la prochaine fois, je dis pour réconforter mes amis.  
-Sil y a une prochaine fois, dit Anthony alors que nous passons devant les sabliers géants.

Je ne peux mempêcher de baisser les yeux en voyant à quel point la pile de rubis dans le sablier des Gryffondor a diminué.

-Saleté de Rogue, ronchonne Phil.  
-Quand est notre retenue déjà? demande Lia, lair boudeur.  
-Cet après-midi, de 15h à 17h, répond Morganne.  
-Derek va nous tuer... geigne Phil.

Derek Hope est le capitaine de léquipe de Quidditch et il napprécie pas vraiment lorsque nous devons manquer une pratique. Surtout lorsque les deux batteurs et la gardienne doivent sabsenter. Je suis certaine que Rogue a fait exprès de nous donner notre retenue aujourdhui!

-Il va comprendre, assure Morganne.  
-Comprendre quoi? Que parce que nous avons fait perdre 150 points à Gryffondor en lespace de dix minutes, nous devons aller en retenue lundi soir avec Rogue?

Personne ne prend la peine de lui répondre. Que dire? Tous les Gryffondor sont fâchés contre nous puisque nous avons ruinés les chances davoir la coupe cette année.

-Nous pouvons toujours nous rattraper dans les cours, je propose.

Tout le monde me jette un regard noir et je décide de ne plus parler pour le restant du trajet.

Une fois dans la grande salle, nous nous installons au bout de la table des Gryffondors, nous attirants des regards mauvais. Ce nétait quune blague à la fin!

-Quest-ce que vous avez aujourdhui? je demande à mes amis en me servant à déjeuner.  
-Botanique, me répond Lia avec un énorme sourire.

Je comprends immédiatement quelle est en train de penser à son beau Tristan et je ne peux mempêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-Et toi? je demande à Phil.

Il sapprête à me répondre lorsquune fille blonde à lair radieux sapproche de notre table. Son visage me dit vaguement quelque chose. Cest lorsquelle adresse un sourire enjôleur à Phil que je me souviens delle. Cest la fille de Serdaigle qui était partie danser avec Anthony lors de la fête costumée de lHalloween.

-Bonjour! dit-elle joyeusement.

Je fronce des sourcils et recommence à manger sans me préoccuper delle.

-Ah salut Catherine! répond Phil. Ça va bien?  
-Comme toujours.

Elle sassoit à notre table, à côté de Phil, en me poussant un peu pour avoir de la place. Décidément, je naime pas cette fille.

-Je voulais savoir si tu as les notes du cours dhistoire de vendredi passé. Jétais malade cette journée.  
-Heu, je ne suis pas vraiment la bonne personne. Je crois que je me suis endormi... répond Phil en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Catherine éclate de rire en prenant le bras de mon ami. Je roule des yeux et me tasse un peu plus loin delle. À mon grand dam, elle reste presque tout le petit déjeuner et elle réussit même à obtenir un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avec Phil. Une fois partie, Lia prend la parole.

-Je naime pas cette fille, dit-elle en plissant des yeux.  
-Moi non plus! je mexclame en même temps que Anthony.  
-Elle est gentille, se défend Phil.  
-Elle a une réputation de vipère dans lécole, je dis.  
-Elle ma laissé tombé après une danse au bal! rappelle Anthony.  
-Elle sourit trop, ajoute Lia.

Blasé, Phil se tourne vers Morganne, la seule qui na rien dit jusquà maintenant.

-Et toi? Tu trouves quelle a de grands pieds?

Mon amie hausse des épaules en croquant sa pomme. Phil pousse un soupir.

-Je trouve que vous exagérez!  
-Tu verras, dit Lia dun ton diplomatique. Après votre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, ce sera dans la roseraie, puis dans la tour dastronomie, puis dans sa chambre...  
-Lia! sexclame Philippe.  
-Bah quoi. Tout le monde le dit. Cette fille passe le plus clair de son temps à essayer de séduire tous les types qui sont au deuxième cycle!  
-Tu dis nimporte quoi, dit Phil les sourcils froncés.

Lia lève les mains en haussant des épaules, faisant signe quelle ny est pour rien.

-Tu verras! répète-t-elle.

Sur ce, la cloche sonne et nous partons tous dans nos cours de lavant-midi qui savère être métamorphose dans mon cas. Je passe les deux prochaines heures à prendre des notes sur les Métamorphomages, les personnes qui peuvent changer dapparence à volonté sans laide de potions. McGonagall, dans sa grande bonté, nous donne trois parchemins à remplir pour le lendemain. Génial, je sens que je vais adorer cette soirée.

Un peu plus tard, je me retrouve assise à côté de Morganne en défense contre les forces du mal.

-Comment cétait enchantement? je demande.  
-Bof. Flitwick est tombé en bas de son bureau.

Je pouffe de rire et reporte mon attention sur le professeur qui nous explique ce que nous allons faire.

-En équipe de trois, vous aller choisir un sujet que nous avons abordés durant le trimestre et vous allez écrire un texte de deux parchemins.

Il nous regarde par dessus ses lunettes et attend que nous réagissions. Jentends ma sur soupirer plus loin.

-Hum bon. Brigit Kline, Chloé Lerman et Justin Blackburn. Virginia Pearson, Morganne Smith et Leonardo Rondoli.

Je souris à mon amie et je sors une pile de parchemins en attendant que Leonardo vienne nous rejoindre. Il arrive une minute plus tard et nous fait un sourire. Tout le contraire de ma sur.

-Avete un idea per il lavoro? dit-il en sasseyant à côté de Morganne.  
-Heu, non je nai pas de lavabo, je réponds.

Il éclate de rire.

-Ça veut dire : vous avez une idée pour le travail, en italien, quil me dit.  
-Oooh! je dis en riant à mon tour.  
-Pourquoi pas les vampires? propose Morganne, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Mon père prétend avoir un talisman protecteur pour les chasser, dit Leonardo lair songeur.  
-Quest-ce quil font tes parents? je demande.

Il toussote un peu en bougeant sur sa chaise.

-Ils sont antiquaires magiques. Et les tiens?  
-Ma mère est médicomage et mon père travail au ministère.  
-Et toi? demande Leonardo à Morganne.  
-Ils mont abandonnée, dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

Sa réponse jette un froid dans la conversation et je sens que le petit ami de Annabelle est très mal à laise.

-Ne dis pas ça! je dis à mon amie. Tu vas les retrouver, jajoute un peu moins fort.

Elle évite mon regard et se met à écrire sur les parchemins, se gardant de parler de ses parents en face de Leonardo. Nous nous avançons dans notre travail et finissons plus rapidement que la plupart des équipes. À côté de nous, Shana Hodge et Liz semblent vouloir sarracher les cheveux, sous le regard inquiet de Stephen, un Serpentard.

-Mon arrière grand-père était un loup-garou! crie Liz.  
-Tout le monde sait que les loups-garous ne peuvent pas avoir denfants, réplique Shana.  
-La lycanthropie ne se transmet pas automatiquement.  
-Mais voyons!  
-Va voir dans mon arbre généalogique à la bibliothèque si tu ne me crois pas! Cest inscrit.  
-Tu las trafiqué à coup sûr.  
-Je ne suis pas une Serpentard moi, je ne mens pas! dit Liz, les joues rouges.

Shana se lève comme un boulet de canon et je craint un instant pour la vie de ma camarade de chambre à voir les yeux de la petite chinoise qui lancent des Avada Kedavra.

-Répète un peu, dit-elle en serrant les poings.  
-Mesdemoiselles, du calme je vous prie! tonne Wichman en sapprochant. Que se passe-t-il ici pour lamour du ciel?

La cloche sonne à ce moment, couvrant les voix de Shana et Liz qui gesticulent pour faire entendrent leur version des faits au professeur.

-Pauvre Liz, je dis en rigolant.

Mon amie ne me répond pas, le regard étrangement absent.

-Morganne? je demande en agitant ma main devant elle.  
-Hein quoi? dit-elle en sursautant.  
-Bon eh bien salut! dit Leonardo en partant en quatrième vitesse rejoindre ma sur.  
-Il est gentil, mais définitivement étrange.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, je me tourne vers Morganne pour mapercevoir quelle est partie. Quest-ce qui se passe aujourdhui avec tout le monde??? Je me dépêche de remettre mes choses dans mon sac, toujours noir, et je me lance à la poursuite de la brunette que je retrouve dans le corridor avec Liz.

-Oui, à la bibliothèque, dit celle-ci.  
-Hey, attendez-moi! je dis en arrivant à côté delles. De quoi vous parliez?  
-On va manger? dit Morganne en me tirant par le bras.

Daccord. Je la connais bien Morganne et je sais quelle ne me mentirais jamais. Par contre, dissimuler la vérité en évitant den parler, cest son genre. Bah, elle finira bien par me dire ce qui ne va pas!

-Ouaip! je dis joyeusement en la suivant.

Nous nous rendons à la grande salle où Lilian et Anthony nous attendent, assit à la table des Gryffondor. Jai beau fouiller la salle du regard, je ne trouve pas Philippe.

-Vous avez vu Phil? je demande en me prenant à manger.  
-Il sest fait accoster par Catherine-la-magnifique après le cours de défense, marmonne Lia en mordant dans ses pommes de terres à pleines dents.  
-Encore? sexclame Morganne.  
-Elle le suit partout comme un petit chien. Ça devient pathétique!  
-Stop, stop, stop! je crie. Tu commences à ressembler à Miss Pince-sans-rire!

Mes amis éclatent de rire, faisant tourner des têtes dans notre direction. Étonnamment, cest Lilian qui reprend le plus vite son sérieux.

-Le choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Gryffondor.  
-Il voulait tenvoyer où? demande Anthony, effaré.  
-Serpentard.

Sous le choc, je laisse tomber ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

-Il voulait quoi? je dis lentement.  
-Menvoyer à Serpentard, répète Lia. Il a dit que javais les qualités des deux maisons.  
-Hum... dit Morganne, lair songeuse.

Je suis époustouflée. Lilian Moore, une parfaite Serpentard? Non, non, non! Elle est LA Gryffondor par excellence! Je ne peux même pas limaginer dans une autre maison. Morganne reprend la conversation lair de rien, étant donné que moi et Anthony avons perdu lusage de la parole.

La cloche sonne alors que nous sommes encore installés à table. Lia se met à hurler, pour rien, et Morganne et moi devons courir jusquà notre prochain cours : contes et légendes. Une chance pour nous, le professeur Thompson nous laisse entrer sans problème et nous allons nous asseoir à côté de Phil, en nage.

-Prêt pour une période à la bibliothèque? demande Thompson.

La recherche! Javais complètement oublié! Nous allons passer la période pour nous avancer dans notre travail qui est pour la semaine prochaine. Une fois arrivés, nous partons de notre côté, laissant Phil aller avec son partenaire.

-Alors, cest décidé? On prend la légende des grimoires? je demande à Morganne.

Elle hoche la tête et sors un immense livre de son sac.

-Je lai emprunté pour trois semaines, dit-elle avec un large sourire.  
-Excellent! Je vais trouver dautres bouquins.  
-Non, pas cette fois.  
-Quoi? je demande, incrédule.  
-Suis-moi, dit Morganne.

Elle me prend par le bras et mamène jusquau bureau de madame Pince.

-Nous pourrions avoir la clé pour la salle des registres? demande mon amie poliment.

La bibliothécaire lui tend une clé bleue sans lever la tête de son livre. Sans comprendre, je me fais traîner par Morganne jusquau fond de la bibliothèque.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? je demande.

Morganne ne répond pas et mamène devant une petite porte en bois que je navais jamais remarquée. Elle insère la clé et tourne la poignée, faisant ouvrir la porte dans un grincement. Jentre dans la salle en la suivant et en levant les yeux, jai le souffle coupé.

La salle est immense, avec des tables et des fauteuils qui ont lair très confortables éclairés par des petites lampes. Le plus impressionnant reste les murs. Remplis de tiroirs avec les lettres de lalphabet gravé en or.

-Bienvenue à la salle des registres. Là où tous les arbres généalogiques dAngleterre sont entreposés, dit Morganne avec une voix dhôtesse de lair.  
-Wow, je souffle en regardant autour de moi. Mais quel est le rapport avec notre travail?  
-Aucun! Tu ne comprend donc pas? Je vais ENFIN trouver mes parents!

Morganne se met à sautiller comme une enfant en poussant pleins de petits cris. Je ne lai jamais vue aussi heureuse.

-Comment tu savais que cette salle existait? je demande avec un sourire.  
-Remercions Liz Sullivan et Shana Hodge pour leur dispute plus qu'instructive!

J'éclate de rire et me dirige vers la lettre S avec mon amie. En chemin, je passe devant la lettre P et, curieuse comme je suis, je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir le tiroir. Morganne roule des yeux en me voyant fouiller pour trouver mon arbre généalogique. Avec un sourire, je prend un gros livre poussiéreux et je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Pearson... voyons voir, je murmure en feuilletant.

Je pouffe de rire en voyant une photo magique de papa qui a l'air d'un tueur en série avec sa barbe et son air sévère. À côté, maman a l'air presque trop heureuse et elle me fait des grands signes de main. Je reconnais mes trois tantes Tamara, Evelyn et Joanna qui sont toutes réunies dans le cadre photo de Tamara et qui ont l'air de discuter. Du côté de papa, oncle Sam, lié depuis peu avec sa nouvelle femme Joanna (la sur de maman, quelle drôle didée!), est en train de se lustrer la moustache, comme à son habitude. Avec un cri de surprise, je m'aperçois qu'il y a un nouveau nom avec une photo d'un bébé tout joufflu et rose qui gazouille à qui mieux mieux.

-Tiens, j'ai un nouveau cousin qui s'appelle Terry.

Mon regard se pose sur ma photo qui me sourit à pleine dent et à côté, la photographie de ma sur m'adresse un sourire glacial. Je lui fait une grimace et elle se rend dans ma photo pour me tirer les cheveux. Sale petite peste. Je prend ma plume et avec un sourire diabolique, j'inscris un nota bene sous son nom.

-Alias Miss Pince-sans-rire, je marmonne en ricanant.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu caquètes? me demande Morganne.  
-Oh rien, je dis en refermant le livre. Tu as trouvé quelque chose?  
-Non! C'est décourageant, il y a au moins dix familles différentes de Smith.  
-Fantastique, je dis en roulant des yeux.

Je retourne porter le livre de la famille en me délectant davance de la réaction quaura ma sur jumelle en voyant ma petite note. Je regarde un instant Morganne qui sest installée sur une grande table avec au moins dix livres et qui semble plus déterminée que jamais à trouver une piste. Je massois en tailleur dans le fauteuil voisin et je prend le premier livre de la pile à la recherche dune Morganne Smith.

Cest après une demi heure que je ferme le dernier arbre généalogique, incrédule. Je jette un coup dil à mon amie qui est assise dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés, en se massant les tempes.

-Ce ne sont que les arbres généalogiques des sorciers dAngleterre tu sais, je dis.  
-Je suis autant anglaise et sorcière que ta longue lignée de sang pur.  
-Comment tu... je commence.  
-Je le sais, cest tout.  
-Il doit y avoir une erreur, je dis lentement. Quelquun a sans doute emprunté larbre de ta famille.

Morganne ouvre les yeux et se met à ricaner.

-Ma famille? Mais quelle famille? Ils mont abandonnée, rayée de la liste depuis longtemps.  
-Arrête de te faire du mal. Tu sais que cest faux! je mexclame.

Elle se lève dun bond, renversant une chaise.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi je ne suis dans aucun de ces livres? Hein, pourquoi?

Voyant que je me mords la lèvre, contrariée, elle jette la pile de livres sur le sol.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi? crie-t-elle rageusement.

Je la regarde sagiter en mempêchant de pleurer devant sa détresse.

-Je vais te le dire moi pourquoi, dit-elle en sapprochant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Je ne suis personne. Un paquet dos sans nom, sans famille, sans origine. Un fardeau. Une pauvre petite orpheline qui est assez stupide pour croire à lespoir. Pour croire quun jour, elle aura une mère et un père qui laimeront. Mais je nai personne.

Morganne se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil et entoure son ventre de ses bras. Lentement, je mapproche et me met à genoux devant elle. Elle semble si fragile. Je passe une main dans ses longs cheveux pour lui replacer derrière loreille. Le même geste que fait ma mère.

-Tu oublie une chose, je murmure.

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

-Quoi? demande-t-elle.  
-Moi, je répond en souriant.  
-Oh, Virginia.

Elle tend ses bras vers moi et je massoit avec elle dans le fauteuil.

-Moi je ne vais jamais tabandonner, je dis en lui faisant deux longues nattes.  
-Je sais. Je suis désolée.  
-Cest pas grave.

Nous restons encore un peu dans la salle et nous retournons dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Phil, après avoir rangé nos livres. Nous rencontrons Lilian et Anthony dans le hall dentrée et nous partons vers les cachots, pour notre retenue, en traînant des pieds. En entrant dans la salle de classe, Rogue nous fait un horrible sourire en pointant une trentaine de chaudrons.

-Les élèves de troisième année ont utilisé ces chaudrons pour faire de la colle magique. Malheureusement, le seul moyen de récurer ces objets réside dans ceci...

À notre plus grande horreur, il nous montre ses mains ainsi que cinq brosses à dents. Devant notre air dégoûté, il ajoute.

-Vous avez deux heures.

Magnifique, moi qui en rêvait...

* * *

Vous avez encore besoin des instructions, ou vous connaissez le chemin des reviews?


End file.
